Ne're forsake me, here remain
by funnygirl00
Summary: Guy meets a strong spirited woman in the dungeons under the castle. It's hate at first sight for them both. Can Guy see past his misery to see that Meg is the woman to completly turn his life around? And if they can make their life together, can it ever be beautiful and peaceful? Guy's life has left scars upon many hearts; has he the right to bring those curses upon Meg?
1. Hate at first sight

** I own nothing in here.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Hate at first sight

"Get off me!"

The sound of a screaming banshee awoke Guy from his semi-sleep mode and he turned slightly on his side to see a wild-haired woman getting shoved into the cell next to him. Her screeching voice was enough to make him pierce his eardrums with a stick. She sounded like a cat in the middle of a fight.

"Let go! Ahh! No!" She screeched the entire time she was being chained. "Oh! Ahh!"

A guard shoved her against the wall and she landed hard on her cot. She bounced right back up and stomped towards them as they slammed the cell door. "I'll make you pay for this you bumbling brute!" She shouted. She inhaled, exhaled, and her voice changed to a snarl of a whisper. "Men! If I had my way, theyd all disappear in a puff of smoke and then the world will be a happier place." He rolled in eyes in dark amusement. She turned, noticing for the first time that she was not alone, and her brown eyes narrowed. "What are you staring at?"

She snapped at him. He merely turned and began to study the very familiar ceiling above his head. She was a bold girl, granted, possibly even a little crazy. After all, he could be a murderer and if given the opportune moment, he could strangle her.

"I know you." She said edging towards the bars separating them. "You're Isabella's brother. I'm her friend."

"Not very close obviously." He said darkly. He could only imagine what she'd done to cause Isabella to throw her in jail.

"Her nasty husband did this to me." She said with a tight shake of her head and a curl of her lip. "Clever."

"Thornton?" He laughed. Isabella's husband would soon put her back in place. "Is he here?"

She nodded. "She's terrified of him."

"Then she shouldn't have run off and left him then." He pointed out. "After all, he is her husband."

"You always were a bit pleased with yourself weren't you?" She snapped. He turned and looked at her. Who did she think she was? "I saw you once. Then man in black, on his black horse. The big 'I am'." She taunted. "And look at you now." She ran her dark eyes up and down him. "Dirty, miserable and small. Now you're going to be executed."

"By the look of things," he snapped, already getting weary of her. "you're not far behind me."

"I hope you go to Hell." She spat and him as she walked to sit back on her cot.

"I'm already there." He muttered quietly. He stood up and glanced at her. She was fiddling with the chains around her wrist. "Well, if you aren't going to be executed, you'll probably wind up married and I hope to someone who can put you in your place!"

"Me? Married?" She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fancy that!"

"Aye! And I hope the man who surely marries you will find a lifetime of hell in your arms!"

"Ha!" She said shaking her tawdry, light brown curls. "I hate men! I'll never marry."

His brow arched. "Really? Your father will say differently I'm sure!"

She smirked. "That's why Isabella and I are friends. She released me from my father's care after I refused to accept suitors he chose for me!"

"Ha!"

" If you can call them that. One was a drunken sod." She yanked on the chains harder as her emotions grew more and more. Her voice grew in pitch with almost every word. "The second looked like a donkey. The third a half-wit with the brains of a tree! The fourth a mummy's boy who'd eagerly accept money stolen from his future father in law! I don't want to marry! Men are so….stupid!"

She groaned and resumed puling at the blasted chains. They made an infernal clattering and it was grating on his nerves. "Just leave it will you?" He asked turning to sit with his back against the cell bars.

"Well it hurts!" she whined.

"Stupid girl." He groaned and buried his head in his hands. "That's why they do it. Deal with it."

She sighed. "I'm thirsty."

"Then save your breath and stop whining!" He snapped darkly.

"Nasty piece of work aren't you?" She said. "No wonder Isabella want's you dead." For a moment, all was silent. "What'd you do to wind up in here?" Her voice shattering the once still, dark, and silent cell.

"Oh, God give me strength!" He groaned. "it's almost worth dying to be spared your endless chatter!" If he were a woman, he'd have burst into tears of aggravation a long time ago. He was honestly starting to look forward to death, if her voice wouldn't still haunt him to wherever he was going.

"Oh come on." She said, her voice a tad softer. "You're here, I'm there. What else are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>Meg sighed and glanced at the dark man. Heck, everything about his was dark. His hair, his clothes, even his voice!<p>

"I found her a husband." He said darkly. "That's what I did. Gt a good price for her too."

"You sold her?" The outrage built up in her. "Your own sister?"

"The best chance in her life." He said with an impatient growl, as if he were scolding a child. "It's not my fault she went and made a mess of it."

"Yes it is!" She said, her voice rising. "You went and sold her to a monster!"

"Stupid girl." He spat without looking at her. "You know nothing about it."

"My name is not stupid girl!" She shot back at him. "It's Meg!" She exhaled. "And I'm still thirsty." She fidgeted with the chains on her wrists one last time before exhaling and leaning back against the wall.

"That stone around your neck." He said quietly. She glanced at him. "Suck it. It'll make your mouth water."

She frowned. He hadn't looked at her more than once. So how'd he know? _Oh, well, he must be very observant._ She timidly did what he said and sucked the stone. Sure enough, liquid began to fill her mouth. She frowned and studied the black back facing her.

"You know," she said removing the stone from between her lips. "you should apologize to her."

"Oh! For God's sake, shut up Meg!"

"Only saying." She frowned and resumed sucking the stone. "You'd be no better off then you are now."

"Shut up." He growled. "Just, shut up and suck the stupid stone!"

"And who do you think you are telling me to shut up!" She snapped. "You call me stupid too! You're not better than me!"

"You're a nagging and mind vexing woman." He spat as he spun around to glare at her. "A man would have to look far and wide to find a more capricious mind!"

"Oh, fancy words! I don't understand a word you're sayin'! Just because you were the sheriff, that doesn't mean you've got any control over me! Well, that ain't so! I'll say what I like, when I like and to whom I like and you I do not like!"

Guy groaned and went to flop onto his cot, with his back towards her. She made a face at his back and settled down. She immediately began fiddling with the chains.

"Leave it." Guy ordered.

She groaned and did as he asked. She was stuck here for the time being and there was no sense in making it worse for her. She needed someone to talk to, else this imprisonment would be unbearable. Even a growl was pleasant instead of silence. But did it have to be his growl?


	2. Clear conscience

Chapter Two

Clear conscience

"Are you scared?" She asked Guy, he hadn't said a word to her for the last two hours and, to her surprise, it unnerved her. Sitting in a dark, damp cell was tedious, but having a silent, unfriendly person in the cell next to you, made it almost torturous.

"What of?" He asked darkly.

"What of?" She scoffed, before her voice turned soft. "Your date with the executioner."

"Do I look scared?" He demanded.

"Since I've only seen the back of you for hours, I wouldn't know!" She exhaled and all was silent for a moment. "Actually, no. Terrible, yes." He turned slightly and their eyes actually met for the first time in hours. Dark, cold, unfeeling. "You're not frightened. I'm almost impressed. It's as if you've got a clear conscience."

"Well, why shouldn't I have?"

"Because of all the awful things you've done in your life." She pointed out softly.

Guy of Gisbourne had done many horrid things. Ordered buildings burnt, tongues cut out, fingers cut off and impressed people who couldn't pay their taxes. She'd even seen him hit her own father for being a penny short! He'd also stabbed maid Marian and she'd almost died, but God had deemed that she be fit to live and marry the notorious outlaw, robin hood. Ever since then sir Guy had become more heartless and cold towards the people of Nottingham. It was as if he had no heart and all emotions had wrenched free from him.

"No one…actually seems sorry that you're about to die. Are they?" Her voice actually became tender and she realized what she was saying. No one would care that he was gone. _No one._ Did he have any family at all? "Does that….not make you sad?

"I care not what people think of me." He said quietly. "What's done is done. And if I am to die, so be it."

"Is your life, really that empty," she asked quietly. "that you don't care whether you live or die?"

He turned his back to her and she sighed and looked down at her bread she'd received. She sighed, hating herself for feeling a trace of pity for Guy of Gisbourne. She went to pinch off a portion of burnt bread when she saw something in the bread.

She peered closer. "Eww!" she flung the bread away from her and began to wipe off her dress. She could feel Guy watching her, but knew he wouldn't ask her what had caused her disgust. "Maggots. Disgusting." She sighed, hating that she was feeling so childish. Still the sight of those creatures made her sick.

Guy picked up the bread and she frowned slightly. _Well, finder's keepers_. She'd thrown it away and it landed in his cell. She turned to avoid looking at him as he began to scrape at the bread.

"Here." She turned and saw him extending the bread towards her. She frowned slightly. He was actually giving it back to her? "You need to keep up your strength."

She crept forward and examined the bread. It appeared to be maggot free. She smiled and took the bread. Their hands brushed and she paused at she felt warmth at the touch of his hand. She blushed and quickly averted her gaze. He watched her as she chipped off a piece.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "There must be some good in you yet." His eyes were blue, not dark brown as she had thought them to be.

He turned aside. "You don't know me."

"You don't know me either." She pointed out. "So I guess that makes us even."

"Besides," he said, a faint trace of amusement in his eyes. "I thought you hated men."

"I do." She started. He arched an eyebrow and gave her a look that clearly said, "are you sure?" She felt heat fill her cheeks as she put another piece of bread in her mouth. "I do." She examined the bread before popping it in her mouth. "So, have you any family sir Guy?"

He frowned. "Just Isabella. And you?"

"My father. You might remember him. Village of Locksley."

"Describe him."

"You hit him."

"I've hit many people."

"He was short a penny."

"As were many."

She groaned. "I threw a stone at you. Missed you, hit your horse though."

Light flashed in his eyes. "I remember. I threatened to knock your head off if you did that again."

She nodded with a quiet smile. "Aye, you did. Sorry, I didn't mean to hit the horse though, I love animals."

"On the behalf of my horse, I accept your apology." He said dryly. "I think I may remember some of those suitors of yours. By your descriptions, would the one with the 'brains of a tree' be the miller by any chance?"

She smiled broadly. "Yes!"

Guy snorted. "That half-wit must honestly have no wit at all if he thinks he could satisfy your needs."

She paused in mid bite, her female pride taking that line a little offensively. "And I suppose you could?"

Guy's face darkened and his voice dropped a pitch lower. "You're not my type. But yes, you'd need someone like me. Someone who could keep you under control."

"Control!" she said, irritation creeping into her voice. "Control me?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "I'll let no man tame me! I'll be me own woman and I shall be what I want to be. No one, I repeat, no one, not even you, could tame me."

Suddenly, Guy reached through the bars and grabbed her around the waist. She let out a shriek as Guy pulled her as close as the bars allowed to him! His powerful hands pulled her against and next thing she knew...Guy of Gisbourne was kissing her! Shock, and Guy's lips working her lips hard, made her limbs grow sluggish. After what seemed like an hour in Heaven, Guy released her. Both were breathing heavily as they separated.

Guy studied her before replying slowly. "It's a shame," Guy stood up and moved towards the cot. "that I'm dying tomorrow. For I'd love to try to tame your wild ways."

She looked down at the bread and and threw it away, her appetite gone. "Men." Her lips tingled and as much as she wanted to, she wasn't going to touch them. She was not going to give Guy the satisfaction of knowing what effect his kiss had upon her.

* * *

><p>Guy fought the smile that threatened to make its way to his lips. Meg was a curious girl. Part Irish by the sound of her and a lively tongue. He wasn't attracted to her, or so he told himself, she was just fun to irritate. The kiss, was a spur of the moment way of humiliating her. Or...that's what he'd been telling himself, but his heart hadn't slowed down from the kiss. It was just a kiss and he owed it to the fact that he hadn't kissed a woman since Marian. She was the total opposite of the quiet and conserved Marian.<p>

Marian.

He remembered when he'd lost control in the heat of battle and had stabbed Marian. She deserved it; he'd tried telling himself that many times. Two years of lies, false promises of love, kisses that seemed to promise a future together. But when the moment to become his wife arrived, she humiliated him and left him. Then, once again engaged to him again, she laughs in his face and declares how she was going to marry Robin Hood, his archenemy. He'd lost it. He was sick of her lies, deceit and betrayal. But oh, why did his heart have to ache for her so much?

"Release her!" Guy looked up to see his sister, Isabella, coming down the stairs in her royal splendor.

Meg jumped up. "Isabella, you're back!" Her enthusiastic voice ringing throughout the cells. He wasn't sure if he was going to miss her or not, he'd decide when the cell beside him was once again empty.

"Yes," Isabella shot him a glare. "Though I'm not sure my brother will feel the same." She gripped Meg's unshackled wrists and tugged her towards the stairs. "Come on lets go."

"Wait!" Meg said stopping and glancing at him. "Won't you release Guy too?"

Guy's head shot up. Isabella was shocked as well.

"What?" She said a poisonous note in her voice. "He's our enemy."

"But-" Meg stammered.

"Oh you see how he's manipulated you already?" Isabella soothed. "A few hours in a cell with a cold hearted killer and even you lose your wits, that's the poison of men Meg. None of them can be trusted. He'll get exactly what he deserves."

"What is that?" Meg asked curtly.

"Death."

"Does anyone really deserve death Isabella?" Meg asked. "I mean after all, this is your own brother!"

Isabella frowned and scowled at Meg. "Listen," she said. "I saved you. Don't make me regret my choice!"

"No, my lady!" Meg said. "I'm grateful. It's just….well…your own brother. And if he were my brother-"

"Did he seduce you?" Isabella demanded.

Meg gasped and blushed. Guy stood up. "Watch it Isabella."

She laughed. "Or what? You'll break the chains that bind you and strangle me?"

"If I could...I'd snap your neck."

"Milady," Meg stammered. "we…only talked and the subjects were nothing that you'd expect. Chains, family and death, nothing else. He mainly told me to shut up."

Guy nodded. "Except, she won't do that. So get her out of here!"

Isabella studied her closely, but she seemed content with Meg's answer. "Good. I better never hear a note of you pleading for guy's release. It will not happen."

Isabella pulled Meg along behind her. Guy watched as she glanced behind her shoulder at him once, before rounding the corner with his sister. As silence reigned, once again, loneliness enveloped him and to his disgust, he was missing Meg's company already.

What was the matter with him? His heart belonged to Marian. Only Marian! Even though she was married, his heart would always belong to her! So...why was his mind, body and soul suddenly consumed with the idea of the girl who was just leaving the dungeons? Did she know that she'd taken a small piece of his hardened heart with her?


	3. Good deeds

Chapter Three

Good deeds

Meg gripped the tray of food and fresh water as she carefully made her way down the stair ignoring the vile words from the guards. In a short hour, rumors of her and Guy's 'affair' had already started circulating throughout the castle. Show a little compassion and the world attempted to twist it into something dark and ugly.

She approached Guy's cell; he was sitting where she'd last seen him. His hands were between the bars folded as if he were in prayer. She hesitated and waited for him to finish. As if sensing her presence, he looked up at her with a frown. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated this place."

She nodded. "I do. I hate it very much." She knelt on the dirty floor and began handing him some of the fresh fruit, cheese and bread she'd gotten a few minutes ago. "But I brought you something."

He smiled faintly. "Thank you, but no."

"You must eat." He shook his head. "For me. Please." She handed him the tankard of water. "'It's the least I can do."

He pushed the water away with a shake of his head. "You've done more than enough."

She blinked at him, as unwanted tears she didn't even know she was holding back began to fill her eyes. "I've done nothing."

"You have." He assured her. "You've made me think."

"About what?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"About someone I used to know." He said quietly. "She saw good where there was none. She made me a better man."

"What happened?" She asked gently. She knew the story, but she wanted Guy to tell her to. "Did she die?"

He shook his head. "No. She married another. I almost killed her."

"Why?" Her tone was softer and more understanding than her mind was at the moment. She couldn't see Guy killing any woman, even one he was supposedly in love with.

He exhaled and looked away. "Don't know the answer to that yet. Anger at her for playing me for the fool for almost a year. Maybe I wanted…no one to have her. Know that she'd be mine always. But now…there's no one." He reached up and swiped at a tear running down under her chin. She shivered a little at the touch of his warm hand against her skin. Suddenly, he drew back and shook his head. "I destroy everything I touch." She sniffled and tried to regain her composure but words wouldn't come. He nodded. "Go on."

Meg stood up, forgetting the tray and hurried back up the stairs. Sir Guy of Gisbourne was a puzzle indeed. She didn't want to feel sympathy for him. She passed by a mirror and stopped to look in for a moment. She dried her eyes and paused as she brushed her hair back from her eyes. She studied her face for a moment. She could see her own reflection, to the eye, she looked like a calm, quiet, average woman. But she wasn't. There was another side of her that the mirror didn't show. The woman underneath.

Her mind filtered back to Guy and she remembered the two sides of him she'd seen. One side; dark, cold, cruel, unfeeling and bloodthirsty. The second side, quiet, kind, sympathetic and there was a loving side to him as well. She could see it in his eyes when he spoke of Maid Marian. Everyone had a scrap of human decency in them; even men like Guy had hearts. She wondered what he'd be like if given a little kindness. Could Guy honestly change his wicked ways?

She glanced toward the main hall where Isabella was planning a surprise attack for Robin Hood. Then back down to the direction of the cells where Guy was sitting all alone. At that moment, she made her choice. If anyone deserved a second chance, it was him.

* * *

><p>The sound of clattering keys made Guy look up just as Meg flung his cell door open. "Meg." Her fingers worked rapidly to remove the shackles on his hands and feet. "What are you doing?" He couldn't believe what she was doing. Didn't this girl have any sense in her head at all?<p>

"I can't let her kill you." She said without looking at him. "I can't. "

"You'd do this for me?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes." She shook her head and handed him the food he hadn't touched and he began to put it in his pockets. "She's wrong!"

"You're breaking the law." He warned her.

"The law gets broken everyday." She stated as she brushed off her skirts, glancing around. "I believe I'm doing this for the better."

Guy grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Her eyes, green, widened just a little. A faint smile crept upon his lips as he gently touched her cheek. "Thank you." He was surprised when she'd opened the door, but when she leaned into his touch, he was stunned.

"You've changed," she said quietly. "you deserve another chance. Don't waste this opportunity Guy. Go."

"Oh," he jerked his head to see his sister standing there glaring at them with an ice-cold look on her face. "This is touching."

"Go!" He shouted giving Meg a shove forward and they both bolted towards the door.

"No! Ahh!" Guy looked behind him to see that Isabella grabbed Meg by the hair and was pulling hard.

"Meg!" He stopped.

"Guy! Go!" Meg screamed. "Ouch!"

For the first time in a long time, Guy didn't think of himself. He thought of Meg. He glanced up the stairs, no soldiers yet; he could still run for it. At that moment, Meg wrenched free and he grabbed her arm and moved towards the stairs. To be stopped by that guards that decided to make their appearance. He held his hands up and shouted as they pointed their swords at his throat. "She didn't know what she was doing!"

"Oh yes she did!" Isabella shouted. She frowned at Meg who was being constrained as well. "How could you?" she shouted. "I set you free and this is how you repay me? I saved you from what would have been a Hell hole of a marriage, and you turn against me!"

"We're not the same!" Meg shouted back. "I try to do things out of love, but you're doing this out of hate! You're executing your own brother!"

"How dare you!" She shrieked slapping Meg's face.

"Don't hurt her!" Guy shouted.

"I suppose I should be grateful." She straightened. "The only person I can trust is myself."

"You put yourself there Isabella!" Meg said.

"I could say the same for you. Fine," Isabella eyed them and a sick feeling washed over him at the evil look in her eye. "if you two lovebirds want to be together, that's fine."

"I don't love him!" Meg shouted.

Guy tacked on for good measure. "I don't love her! Just let her go!"

"You'll both die." She shook her head. "Together." Meg gasped and clutched her throat. "Take them away to the tower!"

"Isabella please!" He shouted as he was dragged away. "Let her go!"

"Away!" Isabella shouted.

Meg marched along her head held high. He didn't hear a cry from her until the soldiers threw her to the ground. He landed right beside and he helped her sit up as the door slammed shut. "Are you all right?"

"Does it matter?" She asked. He peered closer and realized she was crying. She frowned and turned on her side. "All right! I'm crying."

Guy rubbed her shoulder. "It's ok to cry. It's what all females in your position would do."

She groaned. "It's a sign of weakness. It's pathetic."

Guy shook his head. "No, it's not. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

She stood up and rubbed her arms. "I knew what I was doing. It's not like you seduced me or anything."

"Why did you let me go? Why?"

She shifted. "I-it's hard to explain. But, I feel…you need another chance." She turned to face him. "There is good in you Sir Guy, you need the chance to find the goodness inside you."

He shook his head. "I'm too far gone." He pulled out the bread and cheese and handed it to her. "Here. Eat."

She shook her head. "No. I ate already." She shivered. "It's cold up here."

Guy nodded. "We're in a tower." He pointed out. "It's known for being drafty."

She groaned. "I know that! I'm still cold."

"First the chains hurt, then you're hungry, then you're thirsty, then you're cold!" Guy sat down. "Honestly! Don't you do anything else but complain?"

"Do you do anything but sulk?" She demanded. "You're-"

"I know!" He said cutting her off. "A nasty piece of work. I know that!" He patted the spot beside him. "Now sit down."

"No thank you!" She snapped.

"Sit down!" He thundered. "Before I make you sit down!"

"You wouldn't dare!" She said crossing her arms, her green eyes blazing.

Guy set down the bread and cheese and stomped up to her. Her eyes screamed with defiance and she had her hands planted firmly in tight fists on her hips. He grabbed her around the waist and forced her to sit down on the spot he'd just vacated. She tried to get up and he pulled her back down beside him. She cried out and rolled with him. He pinned her underneath him and she struggled to get free.

Guy exhaled and rolled his eyes waiting for her to stop struggling. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and shot a snarl at him. She finally ceased struggling and glowered up at him, panting heavily.

"Now," he said rolling off her and pulling her to his side. "I'm going to get you warm."

"Get off me!"

Guy groaned. "I told you before, you're not my type."

"Aye! And soon after that you said you'd break in me wild ways!"

Guy groaned and kept his hand around her waist. "We're using each other's heat to generate more. We'll be cold enough tomorrow."

"We'll be dead." She said actually drawing closer and gripping his arm tighter.

"That's what I meant." He turned his head away from her hair; a faint fruity flavor clung to her hair. "Getting warmer?"

"A little." She exhaled. "Probably the last warmth I'll ever feel."

"This…is the first warmth…I've felt in years. Thank you."

And for once, Meg didn't spoil the moment by speaking. She smiled and closed her eyes. Guy closed his eyes and began to make up speeches in his head to convince Isabella to free Meg. It would be the one good deed he'd be able to do before he died tomorrow.


	4. The execution

Chapter Four

The execution

"Robin."

"Marian."

"Robin."

"Marian I will not!"

"Robin if you don't save Guy," Marian shouted. "I swear I will do it on my own!"

Robin's eyes flashed. "You will not! I'll not have you riskin' the babe just to go rescue someone who isn't worth it!"

"Robin, the babe will not be at risk!" Marian snapped. "Now, please!"

"Why should I rescue Gisbourne?"

"Because I asked you to." Marian said. "Please, he saved me and I never repaid him."

"He also tried to kill you!" Robin shot back. "I say that the debt has been canceled. We're going to the castle to get back the treasure and Gisbourne's execution is the perfect distraction."

"So his blood for your distraction?" she shouted. "He was hurt and angry! He didn't know what he was doing!"

"Robin!" All heads whipped over to see Will and Djaq running towards them. "You remember the girl Isabella pardoned yesterday?"

He nodded. "How can I forget? The woman's tongue was sharper than Marian's."

"She's being executed with Gisbourne." Will said. "She tried to help him escape."

Marian crossed her arms. "Well, Robin, the treasure, or rescue Gisbourne? For your sake, it better be Gisbourne."

"Why?" Robin shouted. "He tried to kill you and me!"

"As have you tried to kill him! I was cruel toying with his affections and I want to make it up to him!" She shouted. "Robin, I don't know much about him. But I do know that he is a lonely and miserable man and I'd rather the king pass justice on him not a angry sister!"

Robin shook his head, "I can't."

Marian's face grew cold. "Then…. maybe you're not the man I thought I'd married."

"Marian."

"Just go!" She turned and ran off into the forest. "Maybe I should have married Guy! He always did what I asked of him!" Robin groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"She's your only treasure." John said as he passed by robin. "Don't let her slip through your fingers."

"Even if it includes releasing our arch enemy?"

John nodded, "if it means keeping your marriage together, yes."

Robin exhaled, "I'll think about it on the way there. We're running out of time."

* * *

><p>The tower door banged open and Meg opened her eyes to find her face inches away from Gisbourne's and her arms about his neck. She momentarily forgot how to breathe as she took in the sight of Guy's face which was so close to hers. His eyes were open, and if she didn't know better, she could have sworn that he'd been watching her sleep. They sat up as the guards walked in with Isabella. Guy stood up and she accepted his offered hand, surprised at the strength and warmth that filled her at his touch.<p>

Isabella frowned. "Look at you two. Tragic, things never work out for you do they Gisbourne? First Marian, and now, the day you die, Meg. You'll die...never knowing love."

"Isabella," he stepped forward. "Let her go. Please, I'm begging you-"

"Begging?" She snapped. "That's a little odd for you!"

"Isabella!"

"Did you think of me when I begged you not to make me marry Thornton?" She shouted.

"Isabella don't take your anger out on Meg, settle it with me. My blood should be enough. I'll do anything you want. Anything. Just let her go."

Isabella shook her head. "I want to see look on your face when her head falls into a wooden bucket." Meg gasped at the evil in Isabella's face and voice. How had she ever admired her? "I might even have you chop off her head!"

Guy shook his head. "You couldn't make me. You could torture me to death, turn me over to Robin Hood himself if I didn't comply and I still wouldn't do it."

Isabella laughed, "touching." She turned to guards. "Shackle them, lead the prisoners down to the courtyard." With that she turned and spun away back down the tower stairs.

* * *

><p>Guy glanced at Meg as they were shackled. She struggled briefly, but stopped to try to control her fear and emotions. Her arms were shaking, but she was trying to control them. The guards gave him a shove and he moved down the stairs. Meg was breathing loudly behind him, but not crying. For what seemed like to short a time span, all he could hear was the guards clanking armor and Meg's breathing. Then, the guards opened the door and they walked out into the bright sunlight. After two days in the dark, the sun hurt his eyes. The first sounds that greeted his ears, were the sounds of booing. He hadn't been surprised; he was ready for this.<p>

"I'm scared." Meg said quietly.

"When it comes," he said. "It'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing."

He didn't know if his words were any comfort to her. He'd never known how to comfort a woman and now that his life was about to end, there wasn't enough time to learn that lesson.

* * *

><p>Meg followed along behind Guy as the crowd jeered at her and Guy, well, mainly at Guy. The words she heard made her ears tingle and watched as children were allowed to spit at him. She stood beside him, trying not to look at the tree stump in front of her and the executioner standing to her left.<p>

"As you all know from bitter experience," Isabella said firmly from her throne facing them. "Guy of Gisbourne is an enemy of the people. He must pay the ultimate penalty. This…woman, tried to help him escape justice."

She threw her head back and shouted defiantly. "Aye! And I'd do it again!"

The crowd booed at her and Guy hissed. "Will you shut up stupid girl? You're making it worse!"

"She will share his fate. In the future, if anyone challenges my authority, they shall suffer the same punishment." She sat down, crossing one leg. "Have the condemned any final words?" Isabella's eyes flashed with anger and she turned to Guy.

"Isabella, you win. I'm not going to plead for myself. Go ahead, kill me, I don't care. But not her. I'll do whatever you ask of me if you'll spare her and kill me in the end anyway. Don't take her life."

Isabella hesitated, and for a moment, she thought she'd be let go. But then she looked at Meg with a calculating look. "Have you anything to say?"

Guy glanced at her and whispered. "Say you're sorry, she'll let you go."

Meg was silently as she carefully weighed her options. If she spoke the right words, she'd live, but she'd be a hypocrite. But...if she spoke the truth, she'd die. But Meg was always honest and could she wrestle with her guitly concious once she was free?

Meg inhaled and spoke. "I do. I pity you Isabella." She said. "It must be a cold heart you have that makes you able to order the death of one's own brother without shedding a single tear!"

"Meg." Guy hissed.

"Belive me, if I weren't a God fearing woman, I'd lie to you." She kept her head up straight as she continued speaking. "You wrong your hand in this! The king should be the one to past judgement on him, not a angry sister! Believe me, there is good in your brother, and if you end his life you'll never know the kind of man that he could be."

Isabella's eyes flashed angrily. "Proceed with the execution."

"She's just an innocent girl!" Guy shouted as he was pushed to the ground.

"No!" Isabella shouted. "Make him watch! Execute her first, then him!"

Meg finally let those tears she'd been holding flow down her face as she was forced to her knees and her head put in place.

"Meg." Guy said to her. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault Guy!" She felt a faint breeze stir her neck as her hair was parted from her neck.

"Thank God that I met one angel before being condemned to Hell."

"Don't put a limit on God's mercy." She closed her eyes tight and waited for the end to come. She didn't regret speaking those words, not for a moment.

It never did.

A loud grunt made her look up in time to see the executioner fall back with an arrow in his chest!

"For once," someone shouted as she heard what appeared to be the sound of an arrow being released. "I agree with Gisbourne!"

"Hood!" Isabella shouted. "Get him!"

"Meg!" Guy shouted. His leg caught her in the side and she rolled, landing beside the stump. A sickening thud made her look up just as the giant ax landed in the spot where her head had been a moment ago. "Sorry."

"Sorry!" Incredulous, hysterical laughter welled up in her. "You saved me from getting me head chopped off and you think a wee nudge warrants an apology?"

"Let's not loose our heads!" Guy said moving towards the ax.

"I haven't lost it yet!" She said getting up.

He pulled her up and moved her towards the ax to free her hands from the chains. A hard yank and she was free, somewhat. They needed the key to remove it completely. "You're ridiculous." He grabbed a sword from a fallen guard and handed it to her. "Here."

She stared at him as if he were insane. "I cannot fight! I'm a woman! Women do not fight!"

"I'll try to get you a quiver of arrows." he said grabbing her wrist and helping her down the stairs. "Next time if I can manage it. Come on!"

Meg rolled her eyes as Guy gripped her waist and put her back down on the ground. "I can't use arrows either!" Just over his shoulder she saw a guard charging at them with a dagger. "Look out Guy!" She screamed giving him a shove.

The guard slashed her in the stomach and she screamed gripping her wound. Guy swore and kicked the man in the face before stabbing him with a sword he picked up from a fallen man.

"Meg?" He said. "Meg?"

She gasped for air and tried to remain calm. "Come with me." She turned and saw what appeared to be a Saracen male standing there. "She is hurt."

"Follow one of Robin Hood? No thanks!" Meg groaned on purpose and clutched wound. She could feel Guy was getting nervous. "Meg, stay with me."

"Follow me and I will save her or not follow and she will die." The man said. "It's your choice."


	5. Meg's injury

Chapter Five

Meg's Injury

Guy gritted his teeth and glanced at Djaq. He never thought he'd live to see the day where he'd willing follow any of Robin Hood's men. But right now, he had to help Meg. "All right."

"Come." Djaq said maneuvering through the crowd. "Keep her awake."

Guy shook her head gently and Meg made a face at him. "Not so hard brute!"

"Will you please shut up you stupid girl!" He shouted, his nerves finally getting to him.

"Stop calling me stupid girl!" She let out a groan and clutched her side in agony.

"Calm down!" Djaq said. "She needs to stay calm."

"Believe me," he gritted. "that is not a word she is familiar with. Where are we going?"

Djaq frowned. "Sherwood forest, I need to see the wound first. See if it's safe to travel by horse. If not, I'll get Will to help carry her."

"I can carry her." He said, relunctant to let her into anyone else's arms. "She's weighs as much as a dry leaf."

"Thank you for noticing."

Guy growled and followed Djaq out of the crowd into a secluded alley. "Wait." She said as she began to free Meg's blouse from the skirt waistline to examine the wound. She frowned. "It's a shallow wound. Similar to the one you….I've handled it before. Keep pressure on the wound."

"Similar to the one I gave Marian when she was the nightwatchman?" He finished for her.

Djaq didn't answer. "Come. We waste time."

"Djaq!" Guy spun around to see Will following her. He had his sword raised. "What are you doing with her?"

"Will." Djaq said patiently. "This girl needs help. She could die."

"You're a girl?" Meg asked.

"Quiet Meg." Guy said.

"Why are you always telling me to shut up or be quiet? I am free you know!"

"No one is free, now be quiet."

Djaq turned to will. "We will need wine. Bring some on the way back."

"Where will you be?" he asked.

"At camp."

"You're taking Gisbourne there?" Will laughed.

"Do I have a choice?" Djaq asked. "He needs safety as well as her. We waste time and energy arguing. Come."

As they approached the horses Meg's eyes widened. "I can't ride."

"Is there anything you can do? Can you cook?"

"Not very well."

"Sew?"

"No."

"Garden?"

"Yes and very well!"

"There's hope for you yet."

Guy situated Meg in the saddle before swinging up behind her. After getting her re-situated, he trotted the horse after Djaq keeping his left hand pressed firmly against Meg's wound.

* * *

><p>Meg glanced around the cave as Guy followed Djaq into a cave. She felt awkward as the few people stared at Guy carrying her.<p>

"What's he doing here?" She guessed, that it was probably Much.

"This girl needs help."

"Meg is my name." she said to Djaq.

"Just shut up." Guy said as he stepped into the cave.

"Are always going to tell me to shut up?" She asked.

"Put her down here." Djaq said. "I'll be back."

Guy nodded and she winced. "Sorry."

She smiled, "That's something I never thought I'd hear. The great Guy of Gisbourne apologizing to me."

"Likewise, I don't say it often, so don't get used to it."

Meg smiled. "I-I always...rather liked you." The shock and surprise in Guy's eyes brought tears to her eyes. Was is that hard for him to accept that someone could like him? She reached up and touched his face. "I do. Honestly."

He shook his head. "How...can someone like you like me? I'm...dark, evil, devoid of light."

"You're not that evil Guy. Everyone is bad, some are just worse than others. You're just lost, and one day...you will find you way out of that darkness."

"Fresh water." Djaq said above her. "Where is Will?"

"Here." He said out of nowhere. "Did Gisbourne hurt you?"

"Shut up." He growled. I didn't."

"Guy." Meg said. She then cried out when Djaq pressed the wound.

"Sorry." Djaq's face grew serious. "We will need to sew." She handed Guy the wine. "Make sure she drinks this."

"I don't drink." Meg said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Today you will." He uncapped the bottle and put it to her lips. She shook her head. Guy pinched her nose and waited for her to run out of air. She opened her mouth and he poured a little in, making sure she wouldn't choke on it.

She made a face as she swallowed. He repeated the actions twice more until Meg took the bottle. "All right. I'll drink it."

"Stubborn wench."

She swallowed with a big frown on her face. "Is 'smile' a foreign word to you?"

Guy scowled. "I've yet to meet someone who can make me smile."

"I'd like to try to make you smile."Meg shrieked and grabbed for his hand as Djaq sewed into her side. She felt terribly bold for doing so; but he was the first source of strength she could reach out to. Guy didn't blink; in fact, he squeezed her hand back.

"Easy." She bit her lip to keep from screaming out. "It's ok to scream."

She shook her head and growled out. "I….will….not." Another prick in her skin and she gripped his hand tighter.

"What's going on here?" A woman's voice said behind them. "Guy?"

Guy stiffened, but he didn't look back at the woman.

"this girl was wounded during the fight." Djaq said. "the one who was also going to be executed."

"Can I help?" she asked pressing closer. "Are you ok Guy?"

"I'm fine, Marian." Meg's interest perked up, so this was the woman Guy had loved. She glanced at Marian, she was beautiful. Very beautiful. She also appeared to be pregnant. Guy turned and glanced at her. His face-hardened when he saw her stomach. "Locksley's?"

She nodded. "yes." Marian stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Guy?"

He immediately batted her hand off his shoulder and turned back to Meg. "Is it serious?"

Djaq frowned. "I've sewed her up. But as near as I can tell, there is no internal damage. Tomorrow, I'll know for sure. Pray that there isn't any."

Meg groaned. "I feel….sick."

"Water." Djaq ordered. "She cannot throw up, it'll hurt her."

Meg concentrated on breathing and not on throwing up. Djaq put something in some water and she drank it. It tasted peculiar, but it calmed her stomach. She exhaled and closed her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Rest." Djaq said. "It's good for you."

She reached up and touched Guy's shoulder. "Be here….when I wake up?"

Guy glanced around cautiously, as if he were afraid of showing any tenderness. But he nodded. "All right." Meg smiled as her eyes closed and everything grew dark.

* * *

><p>Guy sighed and glanced at Meg's still figure. When was she going to wake up?<p>

"Here." Marian said handing him a plate of food. "You'll need this."

Guy merely turned and glanced at Meg. She hadn't stirred since she'd fallen asleep that morning. And true to his word, he hadn't left her side either. It had been uncomfortable with every member of Robin's gang watching him out of the corner of his or her eyes.

"You have to eat." Guy shook his head. "You've known her long?"

"One day."

"She's pretty."

"Marian." He growled. "Don't…try playing matchmaker with me. It will not be."

"I'm only saying-"

"That you hope that I'll fall in love with Meg and then you'll be free of whatever guilt you're feeling.

"Watch it Gisbourne." Robin said coming suddenly from behind Marian. "It's by my wife's insistence that you're still here. Be grateful to her."

"it would have been better if she'd let me die."

"Guy!" Marian cried out.

"It's true!" He snapped. "Look, I really have no desire to see either of you again. As soon as Meg's well, I'm going to leave." He turned to Djaq. "Is it all right for her to sleep this long?"

Djaq froze and turned around. "She hasn't woken at all?"

"No. Why?"

Djaq dropped the plate of food and ran over to Meg. She touched her forehead. "Wake her up." She ordered rolling up her sleeves. "Her body is shutting down."

"Wake up." He shook her but got no response. Guy drew back his hand and slapped Meg's face. Hard. "Damn it, wake up you stupid girl!" Getting no response he struck her again. "Oh Hell, don't you leave me!"

Her eyes blinked open slowly. "What?"

"Gisbourne just struck you." Djaq said. "You didn't feel that?"

"No."

"I need to go clean the instruments." Djaq said as she turned to Guy. "Keep her awake. Don't let her sleep." Guy nodded as Djaq ran out tripping over Will on the way out. "Come." He sat up and followed her.

"Meg?" Guy shook her head. "Stay awake."

She yawned and her eyes drooped. "I'm tired."

"Don't you dare go to sleep!" He snapped. "I may have to hit you again."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would. I need those eyes of yours to stay wide awake." She forced her eyes open as wide as they could go, almost making him smile at her expression.

"Satisfactory?"

"For the time being."

Her eyes closed a little. "Don't you ever smile Guy?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…I don't find anything to smile about."

She squirmed and tried to sit up. She exhaled and rolled her eyes. "I am tired. I'm a nuisance."

"Yes."

She frowned. "You're supposed to say no."

"You'd have me lie?"

"No." she sulked.

"Then make up your mind."

"Here we go." Djaq handed him another flagon of wine. "She needs to drink a lot of this."

"What are you doing?" He asked as she rolled Meg's blouse up above her chest to reveal the cut. He was momentarily stunned until Meg shot him a glare and he focused on Djaq's face.

"She's bleeding inside. I have to open her up and sew it up."

"What? Are you sure?"

"She knows what she's doing." Marian said behind him carrying water. "I'm still here."

Guy turned away from her to focus on Meg's face. Meg's eyes looked slightly glazed as she drank the wine. She pushed the flagon away. "Can't."

He shook it and pressed it to her lips. "Drink more."

"Can't."

"For me."

She blinked, but nodded and drank some more wine. He glanced at Djaq who held a knife in her hand. She gave him a subtle nod. He moved the wine from her lips and gripped her arm. Djaq sliced the stitches and Meg cried for a moment before she passed out.

Djaq quickly checked her vitals before nodding. "All right. We will proceed. Robin, Much, I need your help."

"Will she live?" he asked.

Djaq paused for a moment. "Pray to your God."

Guy frowned. "I don't pray to Him. I stopped believing in Him the day I lost my parents."

Djaq paused. "Then call to her with your heart. Don't let her go, or she will die."


	6. Hold onto her with your heart

Chapter Six

Hold onto her with your heart

Meg felt dead. She wondered if she was dead. For a moment, she thought she was dead. Except, Heaven wouldn't be filled with the sounds of men shouting. She opened her eyes and turned to see Guy and Robin shouting in each other's faces.

"This is all your fault!" Guy shouted.

"Mine?"

"If you hadn't come back, all would be well!"

"Aye and the whole of the Nottingham soil would be red with the blood you'd spilt!"

"I suppose your hands are lily white!?" Guy bellowed. "How many men have you killed in the Holy land and here as well."

"Guy! Robin! Stop it!" Marian said.

"Marian, it will never be over until he's dead."

"Or you!" Guy shouted.

"John!" Marian begged. "Please interfere."

"Guy." She croaked.

Her voice made everyone stop and spin around. Guy and Djaq ran towards her bedside. "Meg." Guy reached her first and he gripped her hand. "Lie still. Don't move." The concern in his voice was touching. "You gave us a scare."

"Why?"

"Shh. Rest."

"Let her talk for a bit." Djaq said.

"She almost died! She should save her energy."

She frowned. "What?"

"Fever." Djaq said. "You were ill for days. You almost didn't pull through."

Meg frowned. "Oh."

"Can I get you anything?"

Meg shook her head. "I must….go…home."

"No." Guy ordered.

"When...I'm well then."

"Impossible." This came from Robin Hood. "Isabella will be looking for you and most likely have an eye on your father. The most we can do is get some things for you. Anything special besides your clothes?"

"My harp." She breathed.

"Harp?" Guy frowned. "How'd you manage to hide something of value like that from me?"

"It's in a box, under my hope chest, under the floor." She licked her lips. "The harp is not very big. Please, tell father…I'm fine."

Guy nodded. "You rest. I'll be back."

She nodded and found herself once again swept into a deep sleep. However, she awakened feeling refreshed. Marian and Djaq were beside her, talking quietly.

"I think Guy cares for her." Marian said. "he just doesn't see it."

"I don't know," Djaq said. "he has done so many bad things, terrible things."

"Did you see his face light up when she spoke though?"

"I did." Djaq smiled. "As if one, were seeing the sun for the first time. I swear, I didn't know he had a heart until that moment and it made me feel sad for him."

"I think she'd be good for him. God knows I wasn't the right one. He deserves some sort of love. I hope she can give it to him."

"I hope so. For the first time...I realized how lonely and miserable he must have been." Marian's voice cracked. "I am a terrible woman."

"You did what you felt right."

"But he loved me!" Marian said. "I knew that and I toyed with his feelings." She exhaled. "I want Guy to be happy. Could he be happy with her?" She asked. "Could she be the one?"

"Marian," Djaq said. "Guy is in love, he just doesn't know what love is. I doubt if he'll live long enough to learn it's meaning."

Deciding that she'd heard enough, she let out a quiet sound as if she were waking up. Marian and Djaq glanced towards her. She tried to sit up but Djaq gripped her arm. "Easy." She said. "You've been tired for days."

"I…can't lie much…longer."

"You're too weak. A few days, and you'll be better. Ok."

"Guy? Where is he?"

"Shh, he went with Robin to get your things." Marian said. "he doesn't trust my husband."

She nodded, "I-I understand why."

Djaq pressed a spoonful of liquid to her lips. "Drink this, and I'll let you up tomorrow."

She nodded and downed the liquid as once gain, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later,<em>

* * *

><p>Guy scowled at Robin Hood who scowled back. The sounds of feminine squealing was not normal and he recognized Meg's voice, but not what she was arguing about. Whatever it was about, she was angry. A few moments later she stumbled out of the cave in a white dress, that they'd taken from her house, tugging at her hair.<p>

"I won't! I won't! I won't!" She shrieked and all eyes turn to her as she came out of the cave, her hand hovering close to the wall and the other on her injury.

"Easy." He said walking towards her. He held out his hand to help her down the rocky terrain but she slapped hairpins in his hand instead of taking his hand.

"Wretched things. Get rid of these for me!" She muttered removing more until her brown hair hung down her back. She took back two pins and secured her bangs away from her face. She shook her mane of curls. "Better. They were trying to pin up this hair."

Marian came out clutching her cheek, which bore a red handprint. Robin immediately went to his wife. "Marian?"

"I'm all right."

"Did she strike you?"

"No."

"Never, lie to your husband." Meg said. "It's not right."

"You struck her?" Guy asked.

"You struck her?" Robin echoed.

"Aye! She wanted to put something that would make me lips red!" She said. "I'll not paint my face! But I didn't hit her on purpose, it was an accident!"

"Where's Djaq?" Will ask.

"She's making some ointment." Marian said. "She chose not to argue with Meg and I shall not to do so again."

"Wise choice." Will said as he went off in search of his wife.

Meg glanced around the camp, her eyes falling on her Celtic harp. It had taken a great deal of threats to get that blasted harp and for her sake, she better play it good. She walked over, picked up with a smile and strummed a few strings. "Good, it's undamaged."

"Do you play?" Marian asked.

"Yes. This was my grandmother's, it's from Ireland. I was there for two years and she taught me. She gave it to me on my way back to Nottingham."

"Could you play something? Much asked.

She hesitated. "Alright. My voice may be out of tune a little." She sat down, positioning her harp in her lap. "Are you familiar with Celtic songs?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, this was one of the first I learnt. Rivers and dreams." She cleared her throat, then began to play the melody. The music she coaxed from the harp was sheer heaven.

* * *

><p><em>Voices haunt me, here alone. Gently call me, to come home. Dreams are with me, from the past, they must guide me, they must last. Doubts and darkness, cloud the way. I will make the journey. I will find the way.<em>

_All the places I have gone. All the battles I have won. All the rivers I have run coming home. All the places I have gone. All the battles I have won. All the rivers I have run coming home._

_Seasons changing, skies of gray, years of waiting fade away. Doubts and darkness cloud the way. I will make the journey, I will find a way. All the places I have gone. All the battles I have won. All the rivers I have run coming home. All the places I have gone. All the battles I have won. All the rivers I have run coming home._

Meg ended the tune and glanced around. Everyone was quiet and she feared it wasn't to his or her English taste in music.

"That was lovely." Marian said.

Robin nodded. "A pleasure to listen to."

She smiled. "My grandmother would say, "All beauty is not seen, it is heard. Sometimes in the simple words of songs." I believe her to be right."

"Are you Irish?" The man known as Much asked.

She nodded. "Part, but I am."

Much perked up. "Master and I were there once, fabulous music. Made one want to burst out singing and dancing."

"Oh Much," Robin said with a displeased groan. "you're not going to sing are you?"

"No!" He looked indignant.

Meg changed the subject. "Yes, Much, I can dance."

"Which you will not do." Guy said darkly from the corner where he was standing.

She stood up carefully setting the harp aside. "Listen carefully Sir Guy," she said walking over with her hands on her hips. "we need to get something straight. Now, you're not my husband, so that means you're not in charge of me! So unless you intend to marry me, stop telling me what to do!"

Guy's mouth dropped open and she heard several clanks behind, which made her think a man must have dropped a sword or two behind her.

Guy found his voice in a moment of fiercely working his jaw. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last woman on earth and had the gold of a thousand kingdoms!" Guy's blue eyes flashed. "And as I told you the man who married you would find hell in his arms!"

"Watch it." Robin said. "That's no way to speak to a lady."

"You stay out of this!" She shouted at Robin. "I don't need you to protect me!" He took a step back in surprise and whispered something to Marian. She turned back to Guy. "Now I'll do what I like! I told you that before." She brought her skirt up a bit, perpared to demonstrate a slower, traditional Irish dance.

"Stupid girl." He growled stepping forward. "You spent two days in a fever and after one day of relaxation you want to leap into one of your wild, crazy, Irish jigs!"

"I feel fine! Marian and Djaq can vouch for me!"

Djaq shifted. "She's much more….spirited that Marian. Her recovery will be much quicker."

Guy shook his head. "That's no reason for to start dancing madly and opening injuries!"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Guy, I've been dancing these since I was five and they aren't-"

"Listen!" Guy thundered. "You're not dancing!"

Meg didn't even blink. She stretched up as high as she could and shouted back. "Oh yes I am!"

Surprise flashed in Guy's eyes and he leaned forward with bloody murder in his eyes. She smirked and prepared to battle him head on.

* * *

><p><strong>The song Meg sings is on my profile if you care to listen to it. <strong>


	7. Understandings

Chapter Seven

Understandings

Robin held his breath keeping his hand by his sword incase Gisbourne decided to hit her. Marian gripped his arm and shook her head. "Let them sort this out."

"OH GOD GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Gisbourne shouted. "I AM SO CLOSE TO SHAKING SOME SENSE INTO YOUR HEAD!"

"LIKEWISE!" Meg shouted back at him.

"This woman is crazy." Robin hissed. "Does she know who he is and what he's capable of?"

Marian shrugged. "I don't know how much she knows."

"She's begging him to hit her." He hissed. "Serve him right if he married her. He'd never get a moment's peace!"

A roar from Gisbourne caused them to look and see that Meg was trying to strangle Guy with her bare hands! Guy pried her hands away from his throat and he spun her around so her back was against a tree. She squirmed and clawed to get free.

Robin shook his head. "Do I interfere now?"

"No."

"Uhh, Robin ?" Will said. "Do we?"

He glanced at Marian who shook her head. He shook his head and turned back to the scene. "Not yet."

* * *

><p>Guy exhaled and flung his hair out his eyes. Meg's green eyes were on fire and she was panting heavily.<p>

"You…will…not." He ground out.

"AYE I WILL!" She shouted back.

Guy gripped her shoulder and shook her. "No you won't!"

Meg grabbed ahold of his neck and shook his head. "You've the brains…of an…oak tree and your skull…is…twice as hard!"

"Gisbourne!" Robin shouted. "Release her!"

He ignored his command for a moment. Both continued shaking the other. But when Meg winced in pain he pulled her hands off his throat. She gasped for air and stared him down.

After a minute of glaring at each other, Guy released her with a little shove. "Don't…do…that again…stupid girl."

"Then….don't tell…me…what to do!" Meg exhaled loudly, sending her hair flying out of her eyes. Guy turned and stomped out of the camp. She had the audacity to smile at him. "Besides...if I did what you told me to do, you'd be bored."

Guy attempted to scowl, but at the smile on her face, his scowl wobbled a little. "Maybe."

"Besides, Guy, you're much more fun this way."

"Fun is not a word," Robin said. "that I'd associate with Gisbourne."

"Robin."

"I need to say this Marian." Robin said. "Meg, in the future it would be wise for you to choose your words, regarding him very carefully in the future." Guy stiffened as anger burned in his stomach. "He wouldn't hestiate to hurt you."

Meg shook her head. "He'd never harm me."

"You don't know that."

"Actually, I do." She said sincerly. "You don't know him at all. You have no right to impose and stick your nose into something that you cannot possibly understand."

"Let me explain something." Robin said, his patience wearing thin. "I've see him threaten children, kill old men, abuse women, abandon defensless babies in the forest. He even stabbed my wife!" Now, emotion and shame were swarming through Guy's body. "She nearly died! Look at him! Hear my words and see him for what he is!"

Meg was silent. He couldn't look her in the eye. Darkness was never blessed to look at the light. But then, he felt Meg's soft lips on his cheek. "No, you're wrong Robin. _You _look at him and see him for what he is? Can you not see that he wants to change?" Guy could only stare at Meg. Her soft voice was as powerful as any warrior's sword. "I am aware of that dark side that Guy has, I've seen it. My father and I have been at the mercy of it at times. But there is another side to Guy, this...side that has a...sad beauty to it. I can't describe it, but Guy isn't a bad man. He's made several mistakes, but as have many men I know. No one is perfect and no one can ever be. You both have blood on your hands, so I suggest that you not criticize him unless you're able to clean your hands from the blood on yours."

Robin was silent for a long moment. "You...don't deserve someone like her Gisbourne."

He didn't hesitate in answering. "No I don't. So it's a good thing she's not mine." Hurt flashed in Meg's eyes and he looked away. He turned and moved to leave the camp, desperate to clear his thoughts.

"Hold it!" Robin shouted. "Hold it right there Gisbourne!"

"Robin!" Marian shouted.

Guy continued walking, he could hear Marian and Robin arguing behind him. Only once an arrow flew over his head did he stop and turn around. Robin had an arrow pointing right at him. Meg, Marian and the others were following him as well.

"What?" He shouted. "What do you want Hood?"

"You're not leaving this camp!" Robin breathed. "Alive anyway."

Guy smirked. "I'm unarmed."

"That can be remedied."

"Guy, Robin, stop it this instance." Marian said. "Both of you!"

Guy turned and shouted. "Stay out of this! This is between him and me! Not you!"

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Robin shouted.

"Will the two of you shut up!" This came from Meg and all eyes went to her. "Just sit down and talk out whatever animosity the two of you have for each other. Or better yet, fight man to man, just get whatever this is out of your systems!"

"Meg!" Marian said. "We don't want them to fight."

"A dog always behaves hostile to a new dog." She pointed out. "You can keep them apart or let them fight, sort out their differences and then they become best of friends."

"Is she likening us to dogs?" Robin asked.

"Aye!" She said. "You two act lke two dogs!"

"You know, the lass makes sense." John said. "There is no actual quarrel between you two now."

"Considering Isabella wants both of you dead, it would be logical for the two of you to join forces.." Meg pointed out. "So why don't the two of you sort things out?"

"Why would I want to fight you?" Robin said.

"Considering you said I won't be leaving this camp alive, we definitely have something to fight about."

"Why?" Robin said removing his bow and arrows. "The fight's over. Marian is mine."

At that painful reminder, rage filled Guy so fast he saw red for a second. He flew forward and punched Robin in the nose. The look in robin's eyes as he regained his balance let him that the battle was on.

* * *

><p>Marian clenched her fists tightly and gazed on the scene in quiet acceptance. Meg sat the tree stump and watched as Guy and Robin fought. She winced every time a blow connected with her husband's face or his stomach.<p>

Robin dealt Guy a blow that sent him sprawling backwards to the Guy. "You almost killed my wife….and you expect forgiveness for that?"

"I loved her as you loved her!" Guy jumped up and kicked Robin in the chest. "I'll not ask your forgiveness!" Robin caught Guy's arm and flipped Guy over his back. "I cannot forgive myself."

"What?" robin ducked to miss another blow. But the blow caught his cheek and he hit the ground.

"You, have been nothing but a pain in my side! You took everything from me!"

"I only took Marian! She didn't love you."

"She could have! You interferred where you should have not!" He shouted back before spitting out blood. "She was my everything!"

"Well, you have everything!" Robin groaned and rubbed his jaw. "Marian, is all I have, all I need, all I want!"

"You know nothing about my life!" Guy shouted as he towered over Robin. "Or about what I've been doing or what I've had to do! Do you know why I sold Isabella?" He shouted. "Because she was starving, we had no money and she was getting sick! Sure, I sold her to a monster, but it was either that or watch her die!"

Robin raised a foot to Guy's stomach and flipped him over his head. Both men stood up, not moving, just standing there, panting, and glaring at each other.

"You've…killed people."

"As have you!" Guy shot back.

"To protect others!"

"It's my job!"

"You could've quit!"

"And then what?" Guy asked.

Robin exhaled and glanced at Marian. "You could have joined us. I'm...even open to considering allowing you to stay."

Guy frowned suspiciously. "What?"

"We could use you on our side. I'll even speak to the king to get a pardon for you."

Meg stood up and wrapped her arms around her body. Guy was going to say yes. She could see it in his eyes. but he was going to let everyone dangle.

"We'll see." He said.

"And neither will stab each other in the back." Robin extended his hand slowly and everyone held their breath. Guy hesitated but he slowly raised his hand and shook Robin's. Everyone exhaled with relief, but she could tell that not everyone was sure about Gisbourne.

"What?" Djaq said taking in the look of Robin and Guy's bruises and cuts. "I should get paid for this!"

Marian shook her head. "I'll take care of robin."

Guy frowned. "I'm going for a walk." At Robin's frown he added. "To clear my head!"

"all right."

Meg walked forward, "I'll go with you."

He frowned, "I don't want you to go with me!"

"Fine, I'll go on alone!"

She heard Guy groan and mutter stuff under his breath. But, she knew he was following her. "Wait for me!" He groused. "I can't have you getting lost."

"Then see if you can keep up!" She grabbed her skirts and broke into a light run.

Strong arms went around her waist and she squealed. Guy spun her around and everything stopped as her hands collided with his broad chest. She gulped as she peered into those piercing blue eyes and secretly wondered how Marian had been able to resist them. She nervously licked her lips and Guy glanced her lips for a brief moment before frowning at her. She remembered that kiss in the prison and she wondered if he was every going to repeat that gesture.

"No…running." He enunciated.

She nodded. "All right."

Guy continued walking and she fished in her pocket for a handkerchief. His face was bloody and he seemed oblivious of his wounds. She glanced at the stream. "This way."

"No, this way." He said.

"This way." She said. "I'm the lady and you're to yield to my requests."

"You're no lady. You're a little hoyden!"

"Will you just follow me... stupid man?"

"Fine…stupid girl."

She laughed, never had those words sounded welcome. Rude, true, but she caught the faint trace of amusement behind his words. Maybe someday, he'd get back his sense of humor.


	8. River of love

Chapter Eight

River of blood

"There." Meg said wringing out the now bloody handkerchief. "Your face is fine now."

"It was fine."

Meg rolled those green daggers she had for eyes at him. "And that's why my hanky is going to be a bloody pink forever?"

"I didn't ask you to wash my face!" He snapped.

"Aye!" She snapped back, planting her hands on her hips. "And I didn't ask to be thrown in prison alongside you!"

"We had separate cells."

"Oh shut up and take off your boots."

He frowned at her abrupt subject change. "What?

"Take off your boots," She repeated sitting down beside him hiking her skirt up and unlacing her shoes. "and go wading with me."

"You're daft." Guy knew he should avert his gaze, but Meg was giving him a clear view of her legs right up to her knees. She had shapely, atheletic legs that held his attention.

"It'll be fun!" she said. "Come on."

"No." He looked way from her as she stood up. Meg knelt at his feet and pouted. He scowled back at her. Suddenly, she pushed him in the chest and he fell off the log! Meg grabbed his boot and pulled it right off his foot! "Meg!" He roared as he scrambled up.

Meg laughed and tossed her hair as she ran towards the stream. She squealed at the cold water and he took that opportunity to run up to her. Her green eyes bulged and she shrieked and ran into the water squealing as she splashed up to her knees.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold."

He groaned. "Meg!"

She laughed and dangled his boot with a laugh. "Come and get us."

Guy groaned and he pulled off his other boot. "You're going to get it."

"I can hardly wait!"

Guy rolled up his pants and stomped in the water after her. The joy on Meg's face evaporated into worry. "Uh oh." She dropped his boot gathering up her skirts. Her eyes widened. "Sorry!" She made a mad scramble for his boot.

Guy grabbed her arm and she squealed trying to keep the boot out of his reach. They both did a circle as Guy reached for the boot. She laughed and grinned broadly. Guy found a laugh escape his lips in spite of himself. Meg was so stunned that she stopped and stared at him.

Guy grabbed the boot from her. "Got it!" He turned and walked back to the shore. A huge splash of water sprayed him and he spun around as Meg splashed him again. "Why you." He growled throwing the boot to the shore.

Meg squealed and started splashing more water at him. Guy advanced, holding his hands out to protect his face. Meg scrambled backwards and she slipped. She shrieked and grabbed him at the same instant he slipped and fell forward! Meg and Guy tumbled into the shallow water.

Meg shrieked and clung to him. "Cold!"

"It was your idea!" He laughed.

Meg smiled broader. "You're laughing! You're actually laughing!"

Guy smiled, "I guess I am."

"I thought you don't laugh."

"I don't." He said. "Unless, I have something to laugh about."

"Do I look that funny?" She asked.

Guy raised himself up on one elbow and glanced down at Meg. Her light brown hair was a darker brown because it was wet. Her eyes were laughing, some green algae was in her hair and a bit of sand was streaked on her forehead. But funny…was not the word he'd use. In fact...it was a word he hadn't planned on saying to anyone else but Marian.

"No," he shook his head. "you look….beautiful."

* * *

><p>Beautiful.<p>

Meg couldn't have been anymore shocked. She hadn't expected that word to come out of his mouth. quite frankly, she hadn't expected it to come out of any man's mouth. Meg inhaled and she trembled slightly as Guy leaned forward slowly, hesitantly, as if he were unsure of what he was doing.

_He's going to kiss me again! _Her mind screamed. Her throat began to pulse and her heart began to pound in her chest. She knew the moment their lips met, everything would change.

Guy shook his head. "Dear God," the hunger in his voice made her tremble. "what's happening to me?"

She inhaled and Guy's hand crept back behind her neck and he cautiously brought her face closer to his. She closed her eyes as Guy's lips touched hers cautiously. She leaned forward and kissed him back lightly. She brought her arms up around his neck and Guy fell forward into the water. She gasped as the water splashed around her face.

"Forgive me," Guy said breaking the kiss, and pulling her up. "That was inappropriate."

"Very." Meg caught ahold of his hand and grabbed her skirt in one hand. "But then again, you didn't hear me protesting." Guy stopped short but she continued walking out of the stream. "So, that probably means," she turned and saw Guy still standing in the middle of the stream. She smiled. "I didn't mind it." She held out her hand. "Come on. Let's get back to camp."

Guy stared at her for a moment before walking towards the edge of the stream. Meg grabbed her shoes and held his boots out to him. Guy took his boots, transferred them to the other hand, and caught Meg's arm. "Meg."

She shook her head. "No words yet Guy."

"Meg."

"Not yet."

"For heaven's sake Meg shut up and let me say what I have to say!" He snapped. She arched her brow and frowned at him. He shook his head. "Forgive me. I-I just want to say I-Marian." He inhaled. "I don't know."

Meg held up her hand. "I know. You don't know if you can love me yet. Fine with me. I don't love you." His eyes bugged, he hadn't been expecting her to say that to him! "You don't love me and that works well." She tossed her hair. "You're a good kisser, Guy of Gisbourne but it probably won't venture beyond that. Besides, I'm not ready for marriage and kisses are the only thing I am ready for. Besides, I told you I hate men."

* * *

><p>Guy stared at her. One minute she was saying she didn't mind being kissed then the next, she hated men. Oh, Meg Bennet was a vexing woman! "Meg."<p>

"HE'S DROWNING HER!" Guy groaned as Much rounded the corner with Robin Hood and a few others behind him. Everyone stopped short and glared at Much who shifted uneasily. "Well, he could have been!" He stammered. "He-he was holding her down in the water."

Guys' ears heated at Robin's quizzical gaze. He glanced at Meg, she smiled and shifted. "Go ahead. You explain."

Guy grabbed her arm and yanked her back to camp. "Come on."

Meg laughed and waved at Much. "Didn't you ever play in the stream when you were a kid?"

"Meg," he growled. "shut up."

"Or what," she leaned closer. "you'll kiss me into being silent?"

"That," he growled spinning her around. "that might be a clever suggestion."

Marian and Djaq came racing around the corner and Guy felt a twinge of guilt at Marian's probing eye. "Meg, are you all right?"

Meg nodded and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "For the time being. But then….given time…things will change."

Marian frowned. "Meaning?"

"Well, I cannot wield a sword." She nudged him. "Guy was giving me a lesson with sticks I fell down and so did he. End of story."

"But Much said that-"

Guy yanked on her arm. "He was seeing things. Come on." He hissed. "you better keep quiet."

Meg nodded. "Do I get those lessons?"

Guy frowned. "When you tell me why you hate men."

Meg smiled. "Then I'll have to ask Much. He seems like a nice fellow."

Guy frowned at her. Her eyes frowned right back at him. He exhaled. "All right. Tomorrow morning."

She nodded. "I'll be ready."


	9. Hidden strengths

Chapter Nine

Hidden strengths

Meg turned and saw Guy already had his sword pointed at her throat. He glared down at her. "Now," he asked. "What do you do?"

"I give up!" Meg said as she stood up from the ground. Guy offered her a hand, but she pushed it aside.

Guy nodded, "I agree. You're a menace with that thing."

"It's heavy!"

"Stop whining!"

She glowered at him. "You have to be strong to wield one of those!"

Guy nodded. "Indeed. Obviously your strength lies in your tongue, not the arms. So, now what?"

"I can try archery."

"I'll help." Robin said stepping forward handing her his archery set.

Guy shook his head. "I'll teach her."

"But you don't use bows and arrows."

"I know enough."

"Robin," Marian said from behind the tree. "I need to talk to you for a bit."

"About what?"

Marian shot him a look that he dare challenge her. "I need to speak to you privately. That is all."

"Marian." He groaned as he strode towards her. "What is it now? I'm not risking my neck to go into Nottingham to satisfy any of your cravings." Marian shook her head and pulled him away. The two walked away, Marian was probably undoubtedly reprimanding her husband.

"I'm ready." Meg said. He turned and noted she had the arrow fitted to the bow already.

"Take your stance." She obeyed. He chuckled. Her elbow was way too high. "Elbow down. Use your mouth as an anchor." She frowned. "Touch your mouth." she nodded and he placed his left hand on her shoulder and touched her hand with his right. "Loosen your grip a little." She complied. "Inhale. And release."

Meg did and she struck the center of the target. She gasped and squealed. "I hit it!"

"Great." He said handing her the next arrow. "Again."

She stopped in mid dance and blinked. "I-I hit center on my first try."

"Bulls-eye. Next arrow."

She groaned. "Kill joy."

Meg nodded and fitted her bow again. Guy was so serious it really killed her enthusiasm. He hadn't spoken a word about that kiss they'd shared yesterday, but it was probably for the best. It was nothing.

"Elbow lower." Guy repeated touching her arm.

Ok.

She was lying to herself. It was something. Because now, every time Guy touched her, some warm, tingly feeling filled her and she did not like it.

"Look what I found!" everyone turned to see Will carrying a baby fawn. From the way he was carrying it, it appeared to be hurt.

"What's this?" Allan-a-dale said. "Dinner that couldn't run away from you."

Meg scowled and ran up to Will. "Is it hurt?"

"It appears to be his leg."

"Who cares? We don't eat the legs."

* * *

><p>Allan spoke when he should have kept his mouth shut. Guy had seen the look of tenderness in Meg's eyes when Will was holding the deer and now, she was its champion and Allan was the enemy. Guy watched as Meg cut Allan-a-dale down to size. Allan was shocked into silence and he couldn't help but smirk.<p>

Meg turned and scowled at him. "And you Guy of Gisbourne wipe that smirk off your face! Now you and Allan get some axes and build a little pen. Now!"

"What is going on here?" Robin asked wearily. He glanced at Meg and groaned. "Now what?"

"She wants us to pen up our dinner!" Allan said.

"It's hurt!" Meg said. "And it's a fawn! And I will not allow it to be eaten."

"Robin, we haven't had venison in a long time."

Robin glanced around uneasily. He glanced at Marian, who was beside Meg looking at the fawn as well. _Females!_ Always let their hearts interfere with men's stomachs.

"Well considering it's small," Guy said, not actually believing he was saying this. "You wouldn't get that much meat off it."

Robin nodded. "True."

"And…I don't think Meg would let it go without a….huge headache for everyone."

Robin nodded. "I see your point. So, why don't we let the girls have it," Allan groaned. "and catch it when it's grown?"

Much nodded. "Agreed. I never did like killing babies anyway."

"Much, it's a_ fawn" _Little John pointed out. Not a _baby_."

"Well, it's a baby deer ain't it? I hate killing any kind of baby animals…too… weak to run or defend themselves."

"Why are you men still standing there?" Meg said. "We need that pen built by nightfall! Go on! Skip to it!"

* * *

><p>All the men grumped, mumbled, groaned, but did as she asked.<p>

Marian shook her head. "I don't understand you."

She stroked the deer's head as Djaq began to put a splint on the deer's leg. "Me father says I'm too headstrong for my own good."

Marian cleared her throat. "You may think me bold for asking this, but I must."

"Ask away."

"You and Guy... is he courting you?"

Meg laughed. "Lord a mercy no!"

Djaq frowned. "I wouldn't be so sure. You bring a light to his eyes…I thought could not exist in that black soul of his."

Meg rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what I told Guy yesterday. He may be a good kisser."

"You kissed him!" Both women cried out.

"A mere brush of a lip." She stated. "Nothing more than that. And I told him so. A kiss or two, I don't mind. But I'm not ready for marriage and I am certainly not considering marriage."

Marian stared at her. "You told him this to his face?"

"Aye!"

Djaq leaned closer. "And what did he say?"

"He didn't get further than Meg. For Much came running around the corner that Guy was drowning me."

"So," Marian leaned forward. "what was really going on at that moment?"

She exhaled. "We had... fallen into the stream and, er, uhm." she stammered. "Well, it's none of your business!"

Marian nodded. "I know. Much often interrupts some…romantic moments shall we say?"

Meg turned her attention back to the deer that was now sleeping in her lap. She smiled. "What'll we name her?"

"She's yours." Djaq said. "And it is a girl."

She frowned. "Birkita."

"Birkita." Djaq frowned.

"What does it mean?" Marian asked.

"It's Celtic. It means strength."

* * *

><p><em>October winds lament around the castle of dromore. Yet peace in it's lofty halls, a phaside ban a stor. Thought autumn winds may droop and die a bud of spring are you. Sing hushabye lul, la, lul, la lan. Sing hushabye lul, la, lay. <em>

Guy leaned against the tree and looked at Meg singing to Birkita while she ate. Her songs were always so soothing to the soul. Everytime she sang, the whole world seemed to stop and listen to her. He had thought Meg at first, a plain woman, but in truth she was beginning to look more handsome to him.

_Bring no ill to hinder us, my helpless babe and me. Dread spirit of the blackwater, Clan Eoin's wild banshee. And Holy Mary pitying us, in Heaven for Grace doth sue. Sing hushabye lul, la, lul, la lan. Sing hushabye lul, la, lay. __Take time to thrive, my rose of hope, in the garden of Dromere. Take heed oh eagle till your wings are feathered fit to soar. A little time and then our land is full of things to do. Sing hushabye lul, la, lul, la lan. Sing hushabye lul, la, lay._

Meg smiled at Birkita and walked over to the gate. He opened the gate for her and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you Guy." He latched it behind her. "It's a cold night." She stated. "But a beautiful night."

Guy nodded. "I know."

She glanced at him casually. "Robin and Marian are out walking tonight."

Guy smirked. "And you expect me to ask you for a walk?"

Her brow arched, "I merely pointed it out. But if you're expecting me to walk with you. No."

He groaned. "Meg. I am not expecting you to walk with me."

"But," she said. "if you're going to ask me…then I'll say yes."

Guy frowned, then he understood. "Meg, will you go on a walk with me?"

She paused, pretending to debate. "Yes Guy, I'd like to go on a walk with you."

Guy reached for her arm and they walked for a good two hours chatting about things of little consequence that meant so much to him. Her likes, dislikes, happy and sad things in her life. But then Guy finally got the nerve to ask her about something that had been resting on his mind lately.

"Meg, how is it you say you hate men, but, you allowed me to kiss you?"

Meg paused and she turned to lean against a tree. "Because I trust you. Guy, when I was fifteen, a man asked father for my hand. Father refused. I don't even remember his name, but I'd know his face if I saw him again." She dropped her gaze and began playing with her hair. "The pig, was very put out and he attempted to assault me so my father would reconsider his marriage proposal." Meg attempted to shrug it off, but he could see she was still upset. "I got away my maidenhood intact, so, I don't trust men that easy. You're different," she tilted her head sideways. "you spend most of your time calling me stupid girl."

"I apologize."

"Don't." She smiled. "I don't like being called stupid by anyone. But I rather…like it…when you say it. It-it comes out different. Like a nickname."

Guy shook his head and leaned forward. "A horrid nickname."

"Aren't all nicknames?"

He kissed her forehead. "Come on, we need to get back to camp…stupid girl."

Meg started laughing like a loon and he started laughing with her. He had no idea how she could always make him laugh so easily or make his heart seem so light. But he had a faint suspicion as to why.


	10. Feelings old, new, strange and strong

Chapter Ten

Feelings old, new, strange and strong

"Guy? Meg?" Guy turned to see Robin and Marian walking back. Robin had his arm around Marian's waist, protectively stroking her stomach he noted.

Marian smiled. "Were you two walking out as well?"

Meg nodded, but looked at him for the answers. He merely nodded. "Will you two walk back with us?" Meg said. "Since we're heading the same way?"

"Why not?" Robin shrugged.

"Robin," Marian said. "I'd like to talk to Guy alone."

Guy felt his heart rise a little and the kiss between him and Meg was instantly forgotten.

"Marian."

"Five minutes. Please."

Robin didn't like it. But he wasn't going to dishonor Marian's request. He nodded. "Fine." Meg turned and walked after robin. She walked as if she were upset, but he didn't know why."

Marian walked up to him and he crossed his arms. "Well?" He asked taking a step back.

Marian sighed. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Should I?" He said. "I've been trying to avoid you."

"I noticed." She sighed. "Guy, I just want your friendship."

"So you've stated." All the instances began ringing in his ears. "Many times."

"Guy," she inhaled. "I want to ask your forgiveness. For, hurting and lying to you so many times."

"I do not recall asking your forgiveness."

"Guy."

"I would never ask your forgiveness for stabbing you because I know it wouldn't and couldn't be granted."

"Guy, I would forgive you."

"Then you're a fool. Only a fool would grant forgiveness to an enemy."

"I thought we were friends."

"Were, Marian. We aren't now."

"Guy, why can't things be the way they were?"

"Me begging you to marry me? Pleading, begging, falling over myself to win your heart?"

"Guy please."

"Please what?" he snapped. "Marian, you played that game with me for two years!"

"And I'm sorry."

"Why couldn't you have said flat out 'I don't love you' instead of lying?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you!"

"The truth hurts, but lies hurt more." He reached out and touched her stomach. She inhaled. "And Locksley's babe is growing in you instead of mine. You know how much I wanted children."

"Yes Guy, I do. I've seen that side of you."

"And you rejected it."

"What about Meg?"

"What about Meg?" he asked. "Meg is Meg. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Guy, could you possibly have a life with her?"

"She's not you Marian. Never will be. God knows, at this moment that I am fighting adulterous feelings towards you. And this going on inside me moments after kissing Meg, I can't help it."

"Guy, why not Meg?" She asked. "She seems perfect."

"Aye, a fine wife she'd be. We'd yell each other to death! She hates men Marian. She's stated marriage is not in her life and I certainly couldn't find happiness in her arms."

"You kissed her." Marian said. "Doesn't that mean something?"

"A mere brush and I was not in my right mind."

"Guy, answer this honestly." Marian inhaled. "Do you have feelings for Meg at all?"

Guy nodded, "I wouldn't not deny that I have feelings for her."

"Then, don't let them go. She does care for you."

"And I for her. But as far as if they're strong enough to last a lifetime. These feelings are only strong enough to cross a bridge." He removed his hand from her waist. "I will get over you Marian. It'll just take a long, long time."

"Meg will be there."

Guy smirked, "I'd rather she be more like you. Not so….loud and irritating. However, she does make me smile and I cannot deny I almost feel…happy when I'm around her. At times, she even makes me forget you exist."

Marian nodded. "give it time. Don't rush the relationship or it could all come to a screeching halt."

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Meg shouted dumping her quiver of arrows to the ground. "I've had it."<p>

"Pick up your stuff Meg!" Guy shouted back at her.

"Oh shut up!" She shouted back at him. "I've had it with you today Guy of Gisbourne!"

"This is stupid!" He said. "You're arguing over how I don't encourage you!? Meg, when it's time to praise your shooting, I'll praise you then, not before!"

Meg let out a string of words in Celtic that made everyone look at her. He wasn't sure what they were, but from the look of hate on her face, it wasn't good.

"Ok that's it!" Robin shouted. "I've had just about enough of this! Meg, Guy, come here now!" When they refused he snapped. "John."

Guy moved instantly, he'd felt John's strength and now was not one of those times. Meg made the mistake of trying to stare John down and found herself being propelled towards Robin. Marian stood there beside him as well looking very much like an umpire.

"Now," Robin began. "I have just about had enough of this! The two of you have been fighting like cats and dogs since you walked into my camp! I'm sick of it and I'm sure I speak for everyone else here as well. Now, the two of you settle your differences here and now before I am forced to take drastic measures."

"It's her fault!" Guy said. "I was helping her practice and she got upset because I didn't say she was doing a good job, when she isn't!"

"Well I am doing a good job."

"It's a fine job."

"Good!"

"A fine job."

"Is this an argument over word choice?" Robin moaned. "You two are arguing over words?"

Meg groaned. "Aye, ye could say that." She sent him a scorching look. "The man has not a soft bone in his body!"

With that, Meg spun around and stomped out of the camp. Guy sat down on the ground and crossed his arms. Robin looked at him expectantly. "No, I'm not going after her."

"She could get lost."

"Good riddance."

Robin groaned and called. "Much?"

* * *

><p>Meg began pulling the leaves off a branch she'd pulled off. She'd been walking for quite a while now and was quite cross. She came out of the forest to find herself on the hill overlooking Locksley village. The sound of crunching behind her made her spin around.<p>

It was Much.

She frowned, "You following me?"

He gasped for air. "Well…Robin…was worried."

"Not Guy? Figures."

"He is…a…cruel man milady. I've seen…some things he's done."

She nodded and moved down the hill. "As have I."

"Yet…you're attracted to him?" She stopped at his words. "Sorry milady."

"Call me Meg and you're within your rights to ask me. I must confess yes, I am attracted to him." She walked down the hill again. "My head is fighting but I am not winning. Only, during those little spats do I seem to fight my emotional feelings towards him. The heart is a dangerous thing."

Much peered ahead. "No soldiers. Are you planning on visiting your father?"

She nodded. "I should. I miss him, I guess that'll soothe my attitude."

Much nodded. "I guess it would."

"Do you have a family Much?"

"No, just my master."

She sighed. "I only have my father now. And he intends to see me married well."

"I can imagine, he probably wouldn't approve of Guy."

She sighed. "My father is an unusual man. I doubt he'd approve of Robin himself."

"Meg!"

Meg and Much spun around to see a group of children running towards her. Meg felt such joy at the feeling of being home again. Much chuckled as the children ran towards her.

"Yours?" He asked.

Meg laughed. "In a way. Hello."

"Are you going to stay?" One asked.

She shook her head, "I can't. I have to see my father, then I have to go." Everyone groaned. "But, maybe next time, ok?"

"Promise?"

Meg hesitated, "I don't know. I'm staying with Robin Hood." That made everyone gasp and eyes widen. "So, I can't really be seen. Understand?" they nodded. "Good. Now, be off with you. Your parents will be wondering where you are."

The children nodded. Much shifted. "I'll wait for you. Keep an eye open."

Meg nodded. "I won't be long."

She walked down to the house where her father was. She inhaled and knocked.

"Come in." Her father said.

She pushed the door open, and entered, her eyes fell on her father sitting at a table. Suddenly the door slammed behind her. The last person she expected to see was right behind her.

Isabella and group of guards.


	11. Dance of death

Chapter eleven

Dance of death

Guy stirred and found himself tied to a tree. Marian exhaled near him. "Good you're awake. Feel better?"

Guy frowned, "my head hurts."

"John."

"He hit me? Why?"

Marian looked concerned. "Djaq. You were strangling much. Don't you remember?"

Guy frowned, closed his eyes and everything came flooding back.

"_She's been taken! She's been taken!" Much shrieked._

"_Who's been taken?" Robin asked._

"_Meg?" he guessed, hoping he was wrong. And for Much's sake, he'd better be wrong._

_Much nodded, "Yes! She went into Locksley."_

"_And you didn't stop her?" he shouted._

"_Well, there, there weren't any guards around!" he protested. "Or…so it seemed. She went to see her father, then she comes out in chains, and, Isabella was there too."_

_Guy lost all control and he seized Much around the neck and shook him. "What is the matter with you? Why'd you let her go down there?"_

_He remembered shouting, cursing, shaking Much and then a sharp pain in the back of his head. Then…darkness._

Guy nodded, "I remember. Where's Much?"

"Why?" Marian asked. "So you can kill him?"

"No! So I can apologize!"

"I accept it." Guy turned as Much came around the corner. "If you really mean it."

"I mean it."

"Untie him." Robin said.

"What about Meg?" Guy asked as John began to untie him.

Robin sighed, "A very good question."

Guy kicked a quiver of arrows lying on the ground. Meg's from earlier. He picked them up and looked at it. "Why didn't I go after her?" He muttered. "Why?"

"Don't worry," Robin said. "We're going to get her back."

* * *

><p>Meg kept her back straight and stared past Isabella as she walked around her. "Tell me, how come Locksley didn't know you were in my father's house?"<p>

"I had some guards ride in the front door, while I went in the back door with the others. Then, they left undetected. Your father doesn't get any visitors so no one knew."

"Clever."

"More than my brother." Isabella snorted, "you had such potential. Then, you had to give it all up, on my brother. Foolish decision."

"In your eyes milady."

"Tell me, is he really that good a lover for you to forget all the horrible things he's done to the people of Locksley?"

Meg scowled. "Your brother was not my lover. We we're just friends."

"Some friends. You were willing to die with him."

She nodded. "Aye, if need be."

"He won't come after you." Isabella said. "He doesn't care about anyone, except himself. Including me."

"Is that what you really think? I know why Guy sold you."

"You…know…nothing."

"You were starving and ill." She said. "He tried to save you!"

"He should have let me die!" Isabella shouted. "I was thirteen, when a pig of a man showed me my 'duty' to his marriage bed." She frowned. "You, what would you know of that pain?"

"I've been attacked by a man, I know the fear. But your brother had a hard choice to make. He could let you die, or turn you over to another kind of death. A living death. He chose the living death. And look at you now." Meg said wiggling her shoulders a little. "You're alive and well. Your husband…dead, murdered at your hand. A wealthy and powerful sheriff. Couldn't you forgive him in your heart somehow? Your brother is not as cruel as he seems. He is kind and gentle, if given the chance."

"He ruined my life." Isabella drew her hand back and hit her again. "And you…will suffer dearly." She went to hit her again, but then dropped her hand with a sickly smile on her lips. "Oh he will. When you're the wife of a man so powerful that not even Robin Hood will not dare to strike him!"

Meg stared. "What are you-"

"Bring her to my chambers!" Isabella snapped at the guard before turning to a servant. "Have the royal dress maker brought at once to my chambers. Have a bath prepared for her and five maids sent to her."

* * *

><p>Guy stared at Robin Hood. "Are you sure?"<p>

"Alice is very trustworthy." He assured him. "I believe her."

"Why?" Marian asked. "Why all the special treatment?"

Guy shook his head, "I don't know. But whatever Isabella is planning, it won't take long for us to find out."

Robin nodded. "I agree. She's playing a game with Meg and Guy is involved somehow."

"Why would she want Meg? She did nothing, except free me."

"Maybe," Marian suggested. "She knows Meg is a friend, maybe, she's waiting for you to rescue her."

Robin shook his head, "that's too simple. We always rescue one of our own."

"She does think we're in love." He confessed. "But I told her that was rubbish."

"You're not a good liar Gisbourne." Robin said. "I can see you're in love with her. Your heart knows before your head though."

"I do not love her!" he hissed.

"Yes." Robin said. "Yes, you do."

"Will you two argue this out later?" Marian asked.

"Robin's right though," Allan said. Guy scowled at him. "Only saying."

Guy turned and gazed up at the towers of the castle. In one room, Meg was in trouble, but what kind of trouble, nobody knew.

* * *

><p>Meg scowled at the guards as they gave her a nudge through the doors that led into the banquet hall. Something was wrong. She'd been given a bath with rose petals in the water, her curls brushed back and twisted into a hairstyle she didn't like, but had to admit it looked good on her. Then she was dressed in a rich, green, velvet dress with gold embellishments. Meg felt ridiculous and she longed for the simple cotton dress she'd been wearing earlier. She entered the banquet room and everyone murmured and whispered amongst themselves. Meg held her head high.<p>

"Oh," she spun around to see the man at the head of the table stand up. "Is this the woman you spoke of?"

"Yes your highness." Isabella said as she stood up. "A lovely prize indeed."

Meg scowled at her, "I am not a prize to be won."

"Indeed." His highness said walking towards her. She took a step backwards. "And you're certain this would is beneficial for me?"

Isabella nodded, "Consider it sire. A marriage between you and a simple girl would certainly make you popular among the peasants."

Isabella's words sank in full force. She was going to be forced into marriage by some king.

She laughed and shook her head, "I am not going to be wed to some half-wit I've never met before in me life!"

Everyone gasped and stared at her. The man stared at her and he stepped forward. "Don't you know who I am? I am King John!"

At that moment she remember Isabella's words. _A man so powerful that not even Robin Hood will dare to stab him. _She was right.

She was not in a position to steadfast refuse, refusing the hand of a king would be fatal for her. Well he was actually a prince. She corrected herself. The prince's wrath would be unquenchable and prince john was not entirely mentally stable. Isabella was right. Indeed, this man was too powerful for her to even refuse for the time being.

She'd have to play on his affections. Use her influence with him and try to make things better. She wasn't sure what good she'd be able to do before her actions became obvious. But, she could still do as much good as was within her power.

She pasted on a smile and extended her hand, "Sorry your highness. Peasant though I may be, I am Irish and have spent most of me life in Ireland." His eyes were filled intrigue. She didn't know much about flirting, but she figured she must be doing something right. "Therefore, I've not had the pleasure of your company." She added in a lower voice which she hoped passed as interesting. "I would like the chance to…get to know you better."

"Oh you adorable girl." Meg fought the urge to gag at his choice of words. He took her arm and tugged her towards his seat. "Come, sit by me. Move sheriff."

Isabella shot her a poison look as she was forced to abdicate her seat to her prisoner. It was going to be a dance of death, for both of them.


	12. Spoken for

Chapter twelve

Spoken for

Guy held his breath as another set of footsteps passed by the chambers. He frowned at Robin. "Are you sure about this?"

Robin groaned. "Don't argue with me. She'll come." The door creaked open and he had his sword raised in case a guard came in. a lady came in and shut the door. Robin came out from behind the curtain. "Meg?"

Guy frowned. The lady spun around and he stared. It was Meg! Not the Meg he was used to seeing. This Meg looked every inch a lady. Her curls had been tamed and she wore a deep green dress that clung to her figure, which was much curvier than he remember it.

Meg exhaled and walked up to them, the skirt swaying with every step. "Oh, thank goodness it's you two, I almost screamed. You two must get my father to safety."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing yet." She exhaled and smirked. "I'm to be prince john's wife."

Those words just about made him pass out. Robin's eyes bulged. "What?"

"Or so he thinks." She groaned and attacked the pins in her hair. "Oh, that weasel!"

"Leave it." He said.

She paused. "Leave what?"

"Your hair…it looks…nice."

She frowned. "In your book Gisbourne, that means lovely."

"Not now you two." Robin said. "We've got to get you out of here."

"Listen," she said. "I will not have my father in danger. You must have him out of harms way before I escape. If not, the soldiers will go straight for my father when I jilt the prince, they'll use him to get to me. After I've escaped, they'll bring every soldier down until they find me."

Robin nodded. "So, we need a plan then."

Meg nodded. "I have the prince's eye. I can twist him as I see fit. Possibly get him to reduce sentences or such."

"And what will his reward be?" Guy asked as a strange flame burned in his stomach. "He will not do such things without a price."

Meg studied him for a moment. "You know me Guy. He will not have me without a fight. Guy, are you jealous?"

"I am not." He snapped.

* * *

><p>Meg nodded. "Yes Guy, you are jealous. Jealous of what you cannot have yet?"<p>

"Possibly."

Meg noticed Robin walk a short distance and turn his back to them, as if giving them some privacy. Meg turned back to Guy; his eyes were still studying her. "What?" she asked. "You keep staring at me as if you're…memorizing me."

"Maybe I am." He stepped forward and added in a lower voice. "I want you to come away. With me. Now."

Meg shook her head, "I cannot." She cut him off. "And if you think I enjoy the attentions of the prince, you're wrong. I cannot stand him."

"Like you cannot stand me?" He asked.

Meg groaned. "Guy, I told you many times, you're the only man I can stand."

"Even when we're at each other's throats?" He glanced at her neckline and she shifted a little. "Even when I want to wring your silly head of its shoulder's?"

Meg nodded as she held his gaze. "Even then Guy." She exhaled. "I do care for you Guy, in time, you could possibly even care for me a little."

"I do care Meg," her heart stopped at his declaration. "I do."

She smiled. "And I'm glad to have that friendship."

"What is it about me that every woman want's my friendship?" He exhaled. "All right, you're right, I am jealous. Though...I don't really know why."

Meg's spirit faltered a little. "Maybe, in time, you'll know. And if you want more than friendship, when your heart is ready for it, you'll know."

"Guy," Robin said. "We have to go. Someone's coming."

Robin went for the window and Guy followed him. She went to the window, to close the shutters behind them. Robin went out first and Guy spun on his heel, pulled her close for a quick kiss.

She scowled and gave him a shove. "Don't you dare try that again Guy of Gisbourne!"

"Sorry." He said with a smirk as he swung out the window. "Couldn't resist it."

"Don't apologize." She hissed as the footsteps stopped at the doorway. "Get out! I don't want you hurt." She closed the shutters just as the door opened. She spun around. "Isabella."

* * *

><p>Guy held his breath as he strained to hear Meg's voice. "Opening the window." Meg said as she pushed them open again. "It's really stifling in here."<p>

"You witch." Isabella said. "What game are you playing?"

Meg's voice had a tinge of amusement. "Aren't you overstepping your bounds now sheriff? I advise you to leave my quarters. I have the eye of the king, and I wouldn't want to have to report anything unsavory."

"Little fool," Meg cried out as if she were being hurt. He wanted to see, but he couldn't. Robin kept a firm on him to keep him from strangling his own sister.

"Why do you care?" Meg asked. "You have your fortune, I have to take mine where I see fit."

"And you saw Guy as a potential fortune maker?"

Meg snorted. "That…was purely…physical attraction." Guy felt sick at the tone she used when she laughed. "Your brother…does have a body to die for."

Guy could just imagine Isabella walking around Meg, studying her. "I'd almost believe you."

"Guy...was a temporary infatuation. Believe me, his kisses make you long...for a real man."

"Whoa, does she have a tongue on her." Robin snickered.

"Shut up." He hissed back.

"I still don't believe you."

"Believe what you will Isabella. Now, get out of my chambers before I tell the prince of this intrusion. Now."

The sound of footsteps faded and the door slammed. "Beast." Meg said. He heard the bolt click in place. She walked over to the window and exhaled. She turned and looked at him and robin leaning against the wall. "What are you two still doing there?"

"We didn't establish a place or time of meeting." Robin said.

Meg shook her head, "I'll see you all at the camp. I think I can get away."

"Make sure you're not being followed." Robin said.

She nodded. "Agreed." She smirked at Guy. "And don't you believe a word of what I say to Isabella. The woman is vicious and I'll have her eating out of my hand in no time." She frowned. "Will the two of you take off?"

"Right." Robin said. "Come on Guy."

He nodded but edged forward to Meg. "Be careful."

She smiled, "I think-you're the one who better be careful Guy." She held out her hand and gripped his. "So be careful."

* * *

><p>Guy squeezed her hand. "You too."<p>

Someone knocked on the door. "Maiden Meg?" Oh, she knew that voice!

Meg gasped. "The prince!" she turned her back to him. "Untie me." Guy's mouth dropped. "Untie me quickly!" she hissed. Guy yanked at the ties of her dress and it fell around her shoulders. "Just a minute your majesty!"

Meg was about to go for her robe when Guy grabbed her by the shoulder. She frowned as he pulled her close and hissed. "He make any advances towards you…and he looses….his head."

Meg rolled her eyes and she stepped out of the dress. "Go."

He pulled her close and growled. "You….are…spoken…for. remember that."

He kissed her, burying his face deep into her collarbone. Meg let out a stifled gasp and cry at the feel of his lips on her bare skin. The feelings assaulting her senses let her know that things had jumped to an entirlely new level. Meg pulled free, grabbed the robe on her bed and pulled it on over her shoulders. She tied it hastily around her waist and opened the door with a smile.

"Your highness." She gathered the robe around her tighter. "Forgive me but, you caught me at a bad time."

"Oh forgive me. I just was going to tell you…I am throwing a banquet in your honor tomorrow."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck cringing inwardly. "Oh your highness, that's dreadfully kind of you." She then acted as if she were unaware of her actions. "Oh forgive me. Your highness, this really isn't proper. People will talk." She squealed and shifted her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but, I'm just so excited."

The prince looked as if a lightning bolt had struck him dumb. "Well…I-I well... goodnight."

She dipped her head. "Goodnight." She then closed the door and exhaled. She then decided to look for the water pitcher and scrub herself of the prince's touch she'd experienced earlier.

_You are spoken for. Remember that._

Guy's words echoed in her ear and could only wonder about what he meant. He could have said, "you're mine' which would have pointed out a more direct way how he felt about her, but he hadn't. She smiled, she wouldn't mind being spoken for by Guy. But it depended on what side of Guy was asking her and…if she would even consider allowing Guy to court her.

Bah! Ridiculous! She was letting her head run away with itself again. She had to focus on the task at hand and make certain her father was safe. Then she could focus on helping Robin Hood and then, getting as far away from the prince as possible.


	13. Monsters: green and human

Chapter thirteen

Monsters: green and human

"When did you first meet Meg?" Marian asked.

Guy set down his tankard of water. "In prison. She was being held hostage by Isabella's brother."

"Did you two argue as much as you do now?"

"Yes." He said. "The stupid girl kept playing with her chains. Drove me crazy."

"Now, what I'd like to ask is, how'd she wind up on the block with you? What'd she do?"

Guy frowned, "I never really understood why. We didn't have any, soul deep conversations or anything. She asked Isabella to release me, Isabella naturally, refused. Meg then came down one more time before deciding to release me. I never asked her, she did it on her own. She's so confusing at times."

Marian smiled. "I like her. She's an interesting girl."

Guy nodded. "She is." Guy shifted uncomfortably. "Marian, how did you know…it was Robin who was right for you, not me?"

Meg smiled. "Because I loved him."

"What I'm trying to say is…how did you know it was…the right love?"

"When you feel something like that," Robin said approaching them. "you don't need to ask."

"Robin," Marian said. "Guy has a good point. Now how did you know I was the one you were going to share your life with and not some other wench?"

Robin laughed as he sat down and pulled Marian closer. "Well, for one, she wasn't one of those ninny type of girls." Marian gave him a poke. "All right! Serious now." Robin focused on Marian's face. "When I first saw Marian, it was like a bolt of lightning hit me. Her face, during the crusades, was my one source of strength in a fight. Then back her, no matter what I was doing, I always wanted to make sure she was safe. I loved her so much that I'd stab my own heart, if I knew it meant she would be safe her entire life."

"But you never told me!" Marian pointed out. "We wasted a lot of time arguing instead of saying what was really in our hearts."

Robin groaned. "There was never the time or the place."

"Bother the time! All you had to say was 'I love you' that would have had a big change on my feelings instantly."

"And I suppose," Guy said. "I didn't make it easier on either of you."

Robin shook his head. "Oh I'd sit awake nights thinking of how I'd kill you if I got the chance." He smirked. "But now, I can watch you toss and turn at night with the green eyed monster in your belly."

Guy scowled. "There isn't a green eyed monster in my belly."

"Really?" he asked with a smirk. "How many times did you envision your hand around Prince John's throat?" Guy started. How'd he known that? Robin laughed. "You've got it."

Marian gave him a shove. "Stop teasing Guy. This is a new thing for him."

"But he and you-"

"Had an unsavory experience." Marian cut off Robin as she stood up with a slight wince. "Which he is getting over."

"You all right?" he asked touching her stomach.

"Yes." Marian said. "I'll just be glad when this little archer is born."

Robin laughed. "What makes you think it's a boy?"

"I just know!" Marian said. "Come. Let's leave Guy to his thoughts."

* * *

><p>Meg slipped off the horse and tied its reins. It had taken her a long time to assure prince John that she wouldn't need a guard. She'd brought paper and her pencils so she could tell everyone she'd been drawing. She didn't know if it was believable, but it was the only excuse she could use on such a beautiful day.<p>

"Meg?"

She spun around and exhaled. "Guy. Is Robin here? Something horrible has happened."

His eyes blazed. "Did the prince lay a hand on you last night?"

"Guy! This is much worse!" she took his hand. "Come on."

"Wait." He said. She frowned as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad to see you."

Meg smiled and embraced him back. "I'm glad to see you as well."

"Missed you."

Meg's heart did a tiny flip and she found a warm stirring in her stomach. "I missed you too." Then she remembered her mission and shook her head. "What are we doing? I bring ill news and here we are embracing." She yanked on his arm. "Come on!"

Guy groaned. "Meg, one of the things I love about you is your subtle nature."

"Really? One the things I love about you is your moody voice!"

"It is not moody!"

"It's not cheerful!" she said.

"Hello there," Robin said. "Arguing already. And her only just arrived."

"Aye, and I don't know whether you'll be glad about my arrival."

Robin laughed, "it cannot be that bad."

"Really? Sheriff Vaisey has returned."

Meg watched as her words sank in. everyone looked beyond shocked, it was as if everyone had been turned to stone. Guy looked like he was about to keel over.

"Impossible!" Much said. "Gisbourne killed him."

"I did." He repeated. "I did."

"But did you check?" she asked.

Guy shook his head. "I threw him over the edge of the castle! It hardly seemed necessary to check."

"Guy, he is alive, I've seen him. Spoken to him."

"How?" Robin asked. "Tell us all."

She cleared her throat. "Well, I told the prince I was going riding and I wanted to draw."

"Can you?" Guy asked.

Meg scowled, "Of course I can! I wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"Sheriff Vaisey!" robin said. "Stay on course here please."

"Sorry." She said. "To ensure Isabella wouldn't follow me, I barged in on him and demanded no guards and asked that the sheriff not bother me. He was in conference with the sheriff, who fortunately never paid enough attention to me to know me well. But I knew him when I saw him." she put her hands together. "La-di-di-di-dah, a beautiful girl your highness."

"That's the sheriff all right." Guy said. "Never could stop talking in nursery rhymes."

"They were looking at some kind of papers, which the sheriff folded upon my entering and I could not tell you their business for the guards were there."

Robin nodded. "They're up to something. But what?"

Meg shook her head. "I don't know. I could try to find out."

"No!" Guy said. "If you're caught, then everything is lost!"

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "Well, she is in the castle." Guy glowered at him. "But, I suppose it would be better if we looked at it later Gisbourne."

Meg scowled at Guy, "I can do it myself!"

"Aye, and wind up in a cell for your troubles!"

She groaned, "I am much cleverer than you give me credit for!"

"Meg, shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Will you two settle this somewhere else?" Robin asked. "Please?"

"No worry, I was just leaving. I'll let you know what else happens." Suddenly, Meg's feet left the ground and she shrieked as she found herself being tossed over Guy's shoulder. "GUY OF GISBOURNE PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"

"You and I," he said as he ignored her swinging fists. "are having a little talk. In private."

"I don't have anything to say to you!" she grunted.

"But I have something to say to you."

"Oi!" Allan-a-dale called. "Don't forget Robin's here in case you two feel the urge to join in matrimony."

"SHUT UP ALLAN!" She and Guy shouted at the same time before he rounded a corner taking the camp completely out of sight.

"Guy, put me down!"

"In a minute, stupid girl." He said. "Will you just be quiet for once in your life?"

"A gentleman doesn't treat a lady in such a manner!"

"If I see one acting in such a manner, I'll be sure to tell them so!"

Meg gave him a firm tap on his head before relaxing and letting herself dangle across his shoulder. "This had better be good!"


	14. If I loved someone it would be you

Chapter fourteen

If I loved someone, it would be you

Guy set Meg down and she let out a groan and rubbed her waist. "Ok…you better have a good," Guy grinned as words died on her lips. "Oh my goodness."

He chuckled. "Is it worth it?"

It was a perfect spot. A little further up the creek had been a waterfall surrounded by willow trees. It was secluded and it was the perfect spot for him to try to explain his feelings to Meg. But, knowing her, all she'd want to do was sketch.

Meg smiled and patted his arm. "I'm sorry. Guy, this is beautiful." She reached for the pack Guy had swung off the horse. "It'll take me no time at all to sketch with this and it'll look like I was busy sketching."

Guy sat down beside her and he brushed a strand of hair back from her face. Meg continued focusing on her drawing. He reached out and gripped her hand. "Put that away for now."

"Guy."

"Meg, please."

Meg sighed, but pushed the papers away. She fidgeted with her hands. "Guy, don't talk me out of this."

"Meg," he gripped her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "Meg, don't do anything that could put your life on the line."

"It's my life Guy." She stated. "And it's not like it's…any concern of yours."

Guy inhaled and blurted out, "I think I'm in love with you."

Meg's eyes opened wide, "You're daft!"

"I know."

"Guy!"

"Meg, I don't know if I am in love with you. But," he stammered. "I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?" Meg pressed.

Guy reached for her hand and studied it, "Meg, I don't know if my heart is ready for you. I do have feelings for you, but," he pressed her hand against his beating heart. "If I were to choose someone to love," he looked into her deep green eyes. "It would be, someone…it'd be you."

* * *

><p>Meg stared at Guy in shock. "You can't…you don't mean…why me?" she asked. "I'm a peasant. I can't even read very well! I can't bring you wealth."<p>

"You bring me joy." Guy stated. "You also bring…fear for your safety and…feelings of…jealousy." Guy gripped her chin in one hand. His blue eyes probing her soul deeply. "Those lips…until my heart is sure you're the one….are mine."

Meg felt the blood drain away from her face. "Guy."

Guy brought her forward and he kissed her. Not the light brush that they'd experienced in the creek, but a real kiss. The kiss wove a magic spell about them and all protests fled from her mind. The barrier's she put up around her heart crumbled and fell away. Guy's arms clung to her and she clung to him.

But as the seconds ticked away, she became that the more she saw of him, the longer it was going to be to leave him. if she couldn't leave, then she couldn't find out the sheriff's plans. She had to put a healthy distance between Guy.

Meg found the strength to push him away and grab her things. She jumped up and Guy grabbed her arm. "Meg, I'm sorry." Meg shook her head and hurried back down along the path back to the camp. Guy followed along behind her. "Meg, please, I'm sorry."

"Guy, don't."

"Don't what? Don't kiss you again? If that's what you ask, I'll do as you ask."

Meg hardened her heart as she put on speed. Guy continued protesting and apologizing as they reached the camp. She walked up to robin and spoke quickly, "I'd appreciate it if you kept Guy away from the castle as long as possible."

"Meg, please."

"Promise me," she begged Robin. "please."

"I give my word." Robin frowned, "what happened?"

"Nothing."

Guy spun her around and she refused to look him in the eye. "Meg, you are not leaving this place until you tell me what's wrong." Meg pulled away and walked up to her horse. She mounted and Guy grabbed the reins. "Meg. Answer me. Please. Don't leave like this."

"Much," she said. "my harp please."

"right away!" he said happily. "nice to hear someone say please for a change." Everyone groaned and began belittling him.

"Meg." Guy grabbed her arm. "Please." He was begging her now. "If I have to break into that castle tonight to find out what I did, I will."

Meg's emotions snapped and she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Guy released her arm and brought her mouth down to meet his.

"Here you go!" Much said. "Oh, sorry."

Guy broke the kiss and handed her the harp. She smiled and fought back tears. "I must go now." She cleared her throat and gripped the harp firmly. But she couldn't leave the forest without telling him what was truly in her heart. "I think…I love you too Guy of Gisbourne."

* * *

><p>Guy stood there in shock as Meg kicked the horse into an easy lope. Her words were ringing in his ears. <em>I think…I love you too, Guy of Gisbourne.<em>

Guy turned and headed straight for his horse. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight.

"John!" Robin shouted. "Stop him!"

"Don't hurt him!" Marian shrieked.

Guy found himself being whirled around. He struggled against john's grip, but it was no use. "Let me go!"

"I gave my word." Robin said. "And I will keep it. Will, you will come with me tonight."

"I have to make sure she's safe."

Robin frowned at him. "We always take care of our own and Meg is one of our own."

"But what guarantee do I have that she'll be safe? Your word?"

Robin nodded. "We'll give her as much protection as possible. But we can't blow our cover, we must protect England."

Guy frowned. "You at least knew had Marian's heart, I-I'm not even sure of my own feelings and of hers."

"Give it time." Marian said gently. "Give it time."

* * *

><p>Meg dismounted, brushing the leaves out of her hair. Oh, her heart was fluttering so much, she was certain the horse could hear it. "There you are." Meg stiffened and turned to see Isabella behind her. "So, you told the king I was to stay away from you?"<p>

She nodded. "That's right."

"Why?" She leaned closer. "You've been crying."

"A branch slapped me in the eyes." She said. "it's a natural reaction to make your eyes water Isabella."

She frowned and touched the harp. "Where'd you get this?"

"My grandmother."

"Really? Your father said Robin Hood and his men had stolen it."

Meg kept her face straight. "He must have been mistaken. As I told you, my grandmother gave it to me."

"And where is she?"

"There she is!"

Meg smiled and gripped the harp. "Your highness. Were you looking for me?"

He squealed, as best as a grown man over thirty could. "Indeed! I want you to meet the sheriff of Nottingham. Sheriff Vaisey."

Isabella stiffened. "Your highness, I am sheriff."

"Were." He said. "but I cannot have a sheriff who continues to harass my fiancée."

Meg bit her tongue and pasted on a phony smile. Vaisey glanced at her, "Haven't I, seen you before?"

Meg nodded, now getting nervous. "Possibly."

"A village, maybe?"

She nodded again, "Indeed. I threw a rock at Guy…of Gisbourne. Missed him, hit his horse."

"I remember." He said. "Pity." His eyes narrowed. "You're a peasant than? Of Locksley."

Meg nodded, "I am."

"And you're to marry the prince this week?"

Meg nodded, "Indeed sheriff. Believe me, it's his idea, not mine. I don't think I'm good enough for him."

"Isn't she lovely?" the prince cooed and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Peasant though she may be, she is one of the most handsome women I've ever beheld."

"You're so sweet." Meg said. "Thank you dear." She just about choked on her words. He leaned forward to kiss her but she casually moved to get her bag off the horse. "I must change."

"Your highness," Isabella spat. "I feel it my duty to inform you that this woman is responsible for setting Guy of Gisbourne free!"

Meg's heart jumped in her chest. The sheriff and the prince studied her. "Is that true my dove?" the prince asked.

Meg nodded, "I am sorry sire, it is." She added quickly. "but he seduced me. I knew not what I was doing!"

"Liar!" Isabella spat.

Meg gasped and took a step back, feigning tears. "How dare you! I've had about enough of you. I shall leave England this day, never to return, if that's what your highness desires."

"You're forgiven." The prince said. "and I don't want to hear another word about it!"

"But your highness," Isabella stammered. "there's more you should know.

Meg laughed tensely, "Are you telling him how you tried to chop off my head!"

"Chop of her head!" the prince said.

"Pity." The sheriff said. "Fill my ears with the details."

"I merely unlocked a door." She said. "And I was to loose me head! Now Sire, in Ireland, it would merely be a week in the stocks. Guy of Gisbourne," she turned and spat on the ground, just missing Isabella's feet. "his crimes have been many and deserving of death."

"Indeed." The prince took her arm and led her towards the castle. Stopping to glare at Isabella. "I shall be looking into your activities and seeing what damage you've been causing during my absence."

Meg felt a trace of pity for Isabella as the prince led her away. Maybe, the prince wasn't as such a weasel, as she'd thought him to be.

"You play the harp," prince John said. "well, I trust?"

Meg nodded, "indeed. I can play Celtic songs that can melt the coldest heart."

"Good." He smiled, "I shall look forward to hearing you." He kissed her hand. "My dear."

Meg smiled and waved as he walked back down the corridor. She went back to her room, her heart was still pounding, she could have had her head on a platter and she barely managed to escape. She couldn't believe how the prince believed Isabella over her. She wondered why.

Then something the sheriff had said moments ago sunk in that hadn't sunk in during the confrontation. _And you're to marry the prince this week?_

She hadn't said no. so, was she engaged to marry the prince this week or not? If she was, how was Guy going to react to the news. She told him she thought she loved him, but did she?


	15. Love came so lightly

Chapter fifteen

Love came so lightly.

"SHE'S WHAT?"

John reached for Guy and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet." He hissed. "We're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves."

Guy gritted his teeth as John slowly removed his hand. "I can't believe it." He spat. It had been three days since he'd seen Meg, and just now, news of her engagement was ringing in his ears. Why had he stayed up in the forest so long? No wonder Robin had been acting so odd. They were trying to keep it from him. "I can't."

"Well, if she loves you," John advised. "you have nothing to worry."

"She _thinks _she loves me."

John frowned, "She thinks? The lass is daft, how can one think they're in love with someone. They either are or they aren't. What about you? Do you love her?"

"I don't know!"

"You're both daft, make up your mind soon." John jerked his head. "There she goes." Guy looked up as he saw Meg walking out with her horse. He glanced around and reached for a rock. "Guy!" John spoke too late. He threw the rock and it hit her in the leg. Meg jumped and thank God she didn't scream. She glanced around, noticing them. She smiled and Guy stood up. "Guy," John bit out. "We can't." Guy looked at him and just let his eyes speak for what he wanted to say. John sighed. "Make it quick."

Guy stood up and walked out of the marketplace into an alley. A quick glance showed that she was following him. He had to find out what her and his true feelings were, now. Because he wasn't going back into the forest for three days with her supposed wedding on the fourth day without some kind of understanding.

* * *

><p>Meg walked casually down the alley. Meg had no sooner rounded the corner did she feel Guy grab her arm and yank her around another corner. She lost her horse's reins and the poor horse trotted after them. "So!" he spat. "Three days after, you proclaim your 'love' for me, I hear that you're marrying the prince behind my back!"<p>

"Guy!"

His hand circled her throat and he pressed lightly, "Do…not…speak…to me!"

"I didn't accept him!" She gasped out as she clutched his arm. "You're hurting me!"

"Hardly." Guy frowned. "Then tell me these are rumors. That you refused and that this is a lie spread by him."

"He's basically ordered me to marry him." She said. "I cannot refuse."

"Explain ordered." He said.

"When I got back from the ride, he said we were marrying within the week. I've tried to stall, but he's most insistent."

Guy removed his hands from her throat and gripped her face and leaned forward. His blue eyes appeared darker than normal. "And….you couldn't refuse him?"

"Is my father safe?" She demanded. "Is he somewhere no one can find him?"

"No." Guy growled.

"Guy, I want my father safe."

"I'll have him in Sherwood by nightfall. I promise."

She nodded, "Then that's all that matters to me."

"But what about you," he growled. "are you to sacrifice yourself for him?"

Meg blinked. "Why? What are you offering me Guy?"

Guy inhaled. "I can't offer you anything except a chance. A chance for a happy life."

Meg blinked, "A chance? Guy, I do care for you very much. But as far as love is concerned. There are no chances. I don't think love is a chance. It's a choice and Guy….you're going to have to choose in your heart to love me or not."

"Then I'll choose!" he burst out. "I'll choose to love you."

She laughed. "Really? Prove it!"

"Meg. Marry me." His words slapped her silent for a moment and she stared at him. He cleared his throat. "Robin can marry us, then you don't have to marry the prince."

Then, she understood. A marriage of convenience, she couldn't believe it! For a second, it seemed like a declaration, but she knew better. It wasn't about his feelings, it was about her not marrying the prince and him possibly being around her! Anger filled her and Meg rolled her eyes. "You don't love me."

"Excuse me?" Guy looked confused.

"Don't continue in such a manner." She said firmly. "Just because we've been through so much together doesn't mean you propose marriage just to posses me! I am my own person! I bet when you propose to Marian, your words were full of love and definetly not offered in such a proposition."

"I do not propose marriage to you because I wish to possess you it's because I love you!" Guy shouted and he shook her head. "I love you!" She gasped and stared at him. The passion in his eyes and voice had never imagined, but, they spoke to her heart. Words, no one could ever imagine being said by Guy of Gisbourne were being said to her. Her! "And no, I didn't speak to Marian in such a way, for she's not you."

"I'm aware of that." She croaked. Guy's arms pulled her cloak away from her body. He turned, pressing his back against the wall, before pressing her body against his. She gasped as his firm hold, held her pressed against his chest and legs. "Guy!"

He kissed her, cutting off every word she could say to him. He worked his mouth against hers, his tongue dancing against hers briefly. For a moment, she wondered if Guy was going to take her virginity in such a manner! She'd heard some maidens tell stories about incidents like this, but she wouldn't think she'd find herself in this position. But then, she knew Guy, and he wouldn't.

He broke the kiss and they both stared at each other, panting heavily. Tears ran down her cheeks and she stared at him in amazement as his dark hair hang down around his face. Guy leaned his head against hers. "Will…you…marry…me…because…I…love …you? I need you, I need you….to change me, guide me through the future. Make me smile, be my reward on earth, move me and improve me. Take my life into your hands, mold me like clay, it's yours."

Meg gulped and inhaled. Could she honestly have that effect on him? Could she change Guy? Help him to become a great man? At that moment John came racing around the corner. "Guy, we've got to go. Now!"

Guy groaned and tore after John, his black cloak billowing around him. Meg inhaled and continued walking down the alley towards the gate. She had to talk to her father, she needed his wisdom.

* * *

><p><em>Quietly as rose buds opening in the silently. Silently as tears fall from the eyes of lovers. Love came so lightly I knew not that he had come. love came so lightly I knew no that he was there. <em>

_Softly as the morning rain in a deep green forest. Silent as a moonlit night, silent as a heartbeat. Love came so lightly, I knew not that he had come. Love came so lightly I knew not that he was there. _

_Love is a quiet prayer caught on a breath of air. Finding me unaware I was dreaming. Love is a silent prayer of ancient and dark refrain. We tremble but can't explain what we're feeling._

Meg set down her father's dulcimer and smiled at him. "You must really love the prince. I'm glad for you. Your eyes are all a glowin' with love."

Meg's heart dropped. "I-I wanted to talk to you about that."

Her father laughed, for he didn't seem to notice her unease. "All those years protestin' against suitors and you wind up enganged to a prince."

She inhaled and blurted out. "I don't love the prince."

Her father frowned. "What?"

"My eyes are glowin' with love, but...for someone else. Father," she inhaled. "I think I love someone else. I do feel, strong feelings for him, but, I'm not completely sure if, I should love him."

Her father frowned. "Who is it?"

"If I tell you, you must swear never to tell."

"I swear it. Who is it?"

"You're gong to hate me." She exhaled and studied his face. "It's Guy of Gisbourne."

The look of anger and horror on her father's face made her skin crawl. "Him? That man has the blood of thousands on his hands! Have you lost your mind?"

Meg shook her head. "No. Truth is, I, fought with him, argued, a lot. But he saved my life father."

"Saving your life doesn't make him worthy of you! I'll not have him taking you!"

"Father, he loves me," she persisted. "his feelings for me are genuine. I am in love with him as well. I've never felt so happy and complete with anyone else but him." She shook her head and smiled. "I can't think of anyone else but him in my life."

Her father stared at her. Then, he struck her. "You better marry that prince!"

She stared at him. "Father!"

"He can provide for you and I better not hear Gisbourne's name out of your mouth again!"

"But father," she stood up. "I am old enough to choose whom to love and it's Guy who holds me heart!"

"How can that man be capable of love? He's pure evil."

"He's been deprived of love all his life!" She explained. "Father, do you remember how mother said I'd know a man was really in love with me?" He shook his head. "She said, he'd pursue me like a dying man in the desert looking for water. My love, the water. Guy, has been stumbling in a desert for years deprived of love. I want to give him love. I'm not sure of what our life could be together, but, I would try to do everything within my power to make him happy."

"He's evil! Did you hear the story of how he left his bastard child to die in the woods?"

"Yes! But as Jesus said, 'Let him who has no sin, cast the first stone." Father, stop judging him for what he was, but what he is. Guy is a wonderful man! He's kind, gentle, loving, sensative and passionate."

"La-di-da-de-dah." They spun around to see the sheriff in the doorway. He smirked. "such dramatics. Is this really Gisbourne we're talking about?" Meg backed up and shrieked when she felt strong arms grip her from behind. She spun around to see two guards behind her. How did they always know where she was? "So, you're in love with Gisbourne, not the prince. Hmm, how romantic." he tapped his chin. "I wonder, why would Gisbourne, allow his woman to marry the prince?"

"I am not his-

"Come on don't lie!" The sheriff shouted. His tone changed to singsong. "Isabella!"

Isabella came out with a smirk on her face. "I knew it wasn't right. You said you hated Guy, but your eyes, showed it was different. I knew it." Meg's heart pounded in her chest. "We knew you were visiting your father. Imagine our surprise when you showed up after us. You saw Guy today didn't you?" Meg kept her emotions straight. But Isabella could read her eyes. "Indeed. Tell me, how was he knowing that you were going to marry the prince? Did he declare feelings he doesn't have? What about Marian? The woman he supposedly loved and then stabbed her?"

"He doesn't love her!" Meg said.

"And now, they're in Hood's camp...alone." Isabella chuckled. "Face it, he only wants your body."

"We've never-"

"This is beautiful." The sheriff said. "Beautiful." He turned to her father. "Arrest him."

"No!" Meg shrieked. "No please! Please, let my father go!"

"Wait!" Isabella said. "I want to see my brother suffer."

"And how, Deputy," the sheriff said. "do you propose to do that?"

"What could possibly make him suffer more," she said walking forward to Meg with a nasty look on her face. "than seeing the woman he loves so desperately, married to someone else?"

The sheriff stared at Isabella as if she were crazy, then it made sense to him. he smirked, "I see." He clapped his hands. "Oh, such romantic misery. Gisbourne will suffer." He scowled at her. "you better say 'I do' or your father dies!"

Meg nodded. "I will." She tried to rein her panic in; but it was hard to do. Her one chance was to try and reach the prince and hoped he'd grant clemency. If not for her, for her father. The chances of him letting her go were very slim, but she had to try.


	16. Sacrafices

Chapter sixteen

Sacrafices

Robin frowned. "Why is Allan always late?"

"Lord knows." Will said.

Marian studied the map carefully. "So, we've got to get to this road by noon Sunday, or king Richard will be assassinated upon sight?"

"Right, and that's two days away." Guy nodded, "most likely, the sheriff has something planned."

Robin nodded, "We need to be prepared for anything."

"MEG'S BEEN TAKEN!" Allan shouted as he ran into the camp.

"Easy." Marian said jumping up to get him some water.

"_You _take it easy!" Robin half-shouted jumping up. "Take it easy!"

Marian rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"What happened?" Guy asked. "You said something about Meg?"

"Meg…visiting her father. Sheriff…Isabella…captured them. They're going…to Nottingham…now."

Guy stared at Allan in stony silence. Everyone's eyes were watching him for any signs of any sudden anger from him. Guy clenched his fist, his black leather glove squeaking. He turned to Robin. "Now," he growled out. "what do we do?"

"Well," Robin rubbed his chin, "we're going to have to try and rescue her and her father tonight. That's all the time we can spare."

Guy was raging with fury and turmoil inside him, but he was keeping it under control. Friday, they had to rescue Meg. Saturday, ride out to meet the king and warn him off about the army waiting to attack him. Sunday, sit back and laugh about the wedding that was not going to happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

><p>Meg smoothed the turquoise silk dress and glanced at her half-empty wineglass. A hand on her arm made her look up to see the prince.<p>

"You're not eating my Dove." Meg despised the nickname he'd given her. "Is something wrong?"

Meg nodded. "I'm afraid there is." She inhaled. "Your highness I need to speak to you privately afterwards."

"Oh my dear, we're all friends." He chuckled. "Go indulge me."

She shook her head; "it's not good."

"What possible horrors could you have to tell me?"

"Sire, I do not want to humiliate you at a banquet by speaking so."

"You cannot possibly humiliate me."

Meg inhaled. "I don't want to marry you."

He laughed stupidly. "Good joke."

"Your highness, I am perfectly serious!" All table chatter stopped and everyone leaned forward. She twisted off the ring off her finger and handed it to him. "Your highness, I'm sorry." She inhaled. "For a time, I was honestly considering marriage with you but I cannot marry you."

"Leave us!" The prince, shouted. "Everyone!" Everyone did, except the sheriff and Isabella. The prince scowled and shouted at them. "Out!"

"Your highness," the sheriff said. "If I may be permitted to stay in, I have some, evidence that will have some forbearing on this case."

"Get out!" He shouted.

"Sure. But when she marries Gisbourne," the sheriff's voice made the prince freeze. "don't come running to me!"

"Wait!" he said.

"Oh you didn't know?" he sneered. "She's in love with him."

The prince's eyes grew dark. "Is it true? Gisbourne?"

Before Meg could answer the doors were kicked open and Robin Hood and all of his men came in. "Hello!" Robin said cheerfully. "Did we miss the wedding speeches?"

Guy came in right behind Robin and her heart jumped in her throat. His blue eyes widened and he moved down the stairs. "Meg, are you all right?"

She nodded and stepped forward as relief flooded her. "Yes."

"Ah, no, she's not." The sheriff said. His hand instantly caught her around the waist and she felt the cold steel of a knife pressed against her throat. "Another step Gisbourne and she dies!"

* * *

><p>Guy froze instantly. "Vaisey," his voice was calm, but she caught the hate in his voice. "Let, her go."<p>

"Oh, Gisbourne has got bad for her hasn't he?" The sheriff sneered. "Should I be happy about that? Clue…no!"

Isabella laughed. "And the best thing is, the blade is poisoned, one prick and she dies instantly."

"Your highness!" Meg said, fighting her panic down. "Are you to allow this?"

"No blood is to be spilt except on my command." The prince said. "until I say so."

"Let…her…go." Guy growled. "And I'll turn myself in."

"No!" Meg said. "You can't! You'll be killed. Your highness," Meg pleaded. "Please. I'll marry you Sunday if you let Guy and my father go."

"You will?" He said, the interest genuine in his tone.

"You will not!" Guy shouted.

"I swear it, but you must swear to their safety as well to leave this castle!" she said. "Swear it!"

"I swear it." The prince said. "Let her go sheriff. She won't be leaving." He turned to Robin and the guard. "Release her father."

"And hood," the sheriff said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for Meg and her father." He bit out. "We…take care…of our own."

Meg exhaled as the cold blade left her throat. She gasped and rubbed her throat.

Guy stared at Meg in shock. Had she really just signed her life away? He reached out and pulled her close. Meg gasped and pushed away holding up a hand to the sheriff behind her. "Stay your hand." She fought. "Guy let me go." He tried dragging her away, but she refused. "Guy, no!" When he refused to let her go, she hit him hard. "Let me go!"

"Meg, I won't allow this to happen."

"I won't go with you! I gave my word."

"Under duress." He spat. "That is no promise."

"Ahh," the sheriff said. "She gave her word. We heard it, you heard it."

" Guy," she begged. "Please, go. Take care of my father like you promised." Tears filled those green eyes. "Please, leave."

"We need to go Gisbourne." Robin said. "Now!"

"I won't let this happen." He breathed. "It cannot."

"Guy, I swore I would."

"Think about it," Isabella spat. "Prince john in place of you on her wedding night. Him, kissing her against her will. Her, crying out with all the pain and agony when she looses her virginity to someone else!" She laughed as Guy winced, with that picture playing in his head. "Just like what you made me go through when you sold me!"

"I did it so you'd live!" he shouted back.

"I'd rather die!"

"I'll be happy to oblidge!" He shouted.

"Guy, no!" Meg shrieked pushing him away.

"Guy!" Robin shouted. "We go, now! John."

Guy heard John coming behind him and he pulled Meg in for one more kiss. He heard the prince shrieking about how outraged he was. Meg clung to him until john pulled him away. "I will come back Meg!" he shouted. "I will free you!"

Meg shrieked back. "Don't! Don't come back! Go!"

"Guards!" the prince, shouted. "After them."

"You swore!" Meg shrieked. "Don't make me break my word!"

"Never mind!" The prince shouted. "No guards!"

Robin shot an arrow that barely missed the prince's temple. The prince saw his own blood in his mind…and fainted dead away. Guy saw Meg's green eyes flash in his mind before they rounded the corner. He had a single day to plan how to save Meg and England.

"I will come back!" He shouted before the slamming door closed off his last sight of Meg. He exhaled and whispered. "I promise."


	17. Two problems

Chapter seventeen

Two problems

Meg wrenched free of Prince John's grip and ran upstairs. "Guards!" he shouted. "Seize her!"

Meg felt cruel arms grip her arms and pull her back into the dinning hall. Meg fought back the tears that were pouring down her face. She jerked her head up and met the heated gazes of the prince, Isabella, and the sheriff.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the sheriff said. "Such dramatics. I didn't think Gisbourne had it in him."

Meg felt herself fly backwards with a blow from Prince John. She caught her balance and stayed upright. "How dare you?" he seethed. "Kiss…that….traitor in my sight?"

Meg smirked and wiped her bleeding lip. "like the sheriff said, I love him."

"Obviously." Isabella said. "he'll be back to try to get you. Probably crash the wedding."

Meg shook her head. She knew in her heart Guy would and she prayed robin would constrain him in some way.

The prince gripped her arm and pulled her close, "I would have let you go, if you weren't so," his gaze roamed over her. "appetizing." Meg spat in his face, getting him right in the eye. "You whore!" He shouted as he struck her again. " You filfthy, whore! She actually spit in my face!"

Isabella smirked. "My brother has a way of turning people. He did a good job on you."

The sheriff nodded. "If he were on our side, I'd say well done."

Meg gasped as the prince gripped her by the throat, "After the ceremony, once you're in my bed, Gisbourne will be called…to pick up your body." He threw her away from him. "He'll get a tortured, ravished, corpse bride that should have been his. But no, you won't be his! You'll be dead."

Meg had never felt so sick and angry in her life. She stood up, drew back her fist and hit the prince back. The sheriff restrained her as she flung her head back and stared the prince down.

Meg gasped for air. "You can hurt me all you, kill me even, even then, you cannot separate us! Guy and I are joined in our hearts by the bonds of love, which will not die even if our bodies do! You cannot stop the love by putting us in different worlds. You could never make use denounce our love by any torturous device created! You may kill me tomorrow night, by my love, it will go on and on."

"Boo hoo hoo." The sheriff said. "Are we touched? Clue…no."

"You'll die," the prince growled. "I've dictated. And if Guy shows up at the wedding, I'll make him watch your death! The wedding is at noon, so be ready! Take her away!"

Meg kept up her brave face until she was shoved into her room and the door locked behind her. Only then, did she give into her tears of fear.

_Please Guy, don't come tomorrow! Don't follow me into my grave._

* * *

><p>"Guy!" Robin said. "She told you not come back for her."<p>

He removed his boot, "that's why I have to go. Meg didn't mean it."

"she was serious." Robin said. "don't make me have to tie you up and leave you here."

Guy straightened and glowered at him, "and did Much do that to you when Marian was set to marry me?"

Robin groaned, "that's not fair."

"it is a fair question." Marian said. "very similar events actually. Tell me, if you were in Guy's boots now, and I were in Meg's shoes, what would you do?"

Robin groaned, "Marian."

"What would you do?" she demanded. "let me marry the prince?"

"I most certainly would not!" robin said. "I'd never let you marry someone you didn't love!"

"But you expect me," Guy said. "to allow the one woman in the world, the only woman who ever actually returned my feelings, go?"

Robin sighed and sat down. "Gisbourne."

Guy leaned forward, "I'm going to get Meg tomorrow, then, I'll join you." Robin opened his mouth to protest but Guy cut him off. "Nothing will stop me."

Marian nodded. "Not even John, if you expect me to speak to you again Robin Hood of Locksley!"

"Don't I have any say in this matter?" all eyes turned to the muddy Mr. Bennett. "after all this is my daughter."

Marian smiled. "She's a sweet girl."

Guy frowned at Marian and Mr. Bennett walked up to him. Mr. Bennett actually struck him and everyone jumped ready to restrain Guy if necessary. But Guy contained his emotions.

"Hear this," Mr. Bennett spat. "I will never allow my daughter to marry you. I'd sooner kill her myself than see her wed to you!"

Guy stood up. "Then I better be prepared to protect her, because I will marry her. If your hurt her, unless she begs for me to spare you, I will kill you!" He smirked in satisfaction as Mr. Bennett stepped back. "I love Meg, she loves me, and nobody on this earth is going to take her away from me!"

"Robin, Guy," Djaq said as she ran up with Will. Her tan face looked almost pale. "News…from Alice."

"It's about Meg." Will said.

Guy clenched his fists together as the servant girl hoped off the horse. She inhaled. "Once you left, maiden Meg was punished for kissing Sir Guy in front of the prince." Guy groaned. How could he have been so stupid? "Meg, she's to marry the prince at noon tomorrow." Alice continued. "but," she shuddered. "the prince…she'll not live to see the light of day Monday."

Guy straightened. "He plans to kill her?"

Alice nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes sir and…he plans to torture her." She gulped. "His words were that sir Guy would get a 'tortured, ravished corpse bride." If Sir Guy is captured at the wedding, he'll be forced to watch prince John destroy her."

"What?" John shouted.

Even Robin spat. "The man's an animal."

"My daughter should have thought before declaring herself!"

Guy spun around and went to punch Mr. Bennett, but something stopped him. he dropped his clenched fist, "I will…get Meg out tomorrow. I don't know how, but I will, or die trying."

Djaq nodded, "I'll help you."

"Djaq," Robin said. "we need you."

"And I can't let you go alone." Will said.

"I'm going. You managed without me." Darkness filled her eyes. "My conscience cannot allow me to walk away from something as horrid as that."

Marian nodded, "I'll help too."

"Oh no, you won't!" Robin shouted. "Marian, you will not leave this camp!"

"Oh yes I will!" Marian shouted back. "You go save your king! If you can, get him to the church to stop his brother! No arguing robin!" she said. "if this were me, you know you'd go after prince John in a second."

Robin swore and kicked at a tree root. "Marian."

"Robin, I want our babe to grow up safe. We both swore we'd fight to end all tyranny by the sheriff. We've got two crisis's now, I cannot sit back and do nothing!"

Guy shook his head, "listen, you two just help me plan. But I'll not drag women into this."

"Now, at last we hear some sense." Robin said. "I agree with Gisbourne."

"Meg is the one woman I want to worry about."

"If I didn't know you so well Gisbourne," Mr. Bennett said. "I'd say you actually cared about people. But you're pure evil."

"Meg knows me," he snapped. "if she dies, there'll be no one else. I'm not letting your daughter go. She isn't yours anymore. She's mine now. My concern."

"She'll never marry you without my consent."

Guy smirked. "Then you don't know your daughter at all. She won't stop arguing with you until you beg _me _to marry her which I will gladly do."

"Knock it off." Djaq said. "You've got planning to do."


	18. I love you spoken too late

Chapter eighteen

I love you, spoken too late

Meg jumped when the bedroom door was kicked open. Meg jumped and pulled the covers up around her face. She saw two guards and three ladies in waiting.

"Well," the prince said coming in. "my dear little…corpse bride." Meg scowled darkly at him. "I certainly hope sir Guy shows up, I'll be only too happy torture him." He gestured towards the ladies in waiting holding her wedding dress and veil. He sighed with feigned sympathy. "Such a pity. A lovely dress. A shame when he sees it all torn and red tomorrow morning." He laughed. "See you at the altar…corpse bride."

* * *

><p>Guy fidgeted in the monk's cloak, ten minutes to Meg arriving at the altar. Djaq and Marian abandoned their ladylike airs to share some drugged wine with all the guards, which would start to take effect in minutes.<p>

The trumpets sounded and Guy looked to see Meg in a carriage and his heart stopped. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she stepped out of the carriage. She smoothed her long white skirts and glanced around. He ducked his head to avoid her spotting him.

"Guy." Djaq hissed. "The drug is beginning to take affect. You just have ride in and take her."

Marian nodded. "There are soldiers. I know the archbishop well, he's a good man. He will not allow any fighting or bloodshed in the church, so you're safe."

Guy nodded and went for his horse to make sure he was ready to go. The chiming bells ceased and Guy removed the monk's cloak. Anticipation pounded in his blood as he prepared to enter the church and take her.

* * *

><p>The Archbishop's voice caused Meg to jump. She had barely made it up to the altar and her flowers had fallen from her numb hands halfway up the altar.<p>

"Hast thou, Prince John, a good, free, and unconstrained will and a firm intention to take unto thyself this woman Megan, whom thou seest here before thee?

Prince john nodded and lied, with a smirk, to God and all those present. "I have, reverend Father."

"Thou hast not promised thyself to any other bride?"

He shook his head, "I have not promised myself, reverend Father."

The Archbishop turned to her, "Hast thou, Megan Bennett, a good, free, and unconstrained will and a firm intention to take unto thyself this man Prince John, whom thou seest here before thee?"

Meg kept her eyes trained on a spot on the floor and spoke quickly. "I have, reverend father."

"thou hast not promised thyself to any other groom?"

the question cut deep and Meg was struck silent for a moment. She thought of Guy. The pain and love in his blue eyes fresh in her mind. His passionate cry of him shouting "I will come back for you!" echoed in her ear. The prince squeezed her hand tightly, jarring her back to the present moment.

Suddenly, the doors opened with a bang.

"Yes! She has promised herself to another!"

Meg gasped and spun around to see Guy there in the doorway. "Guy!" He looked so handsome there in his black leather suit with a floor length black coat billowing behind him The bright sunlight streaming behind him through the stained glass windows. But most of all, the look of love in his eyes.

"Meg, your father is safe." He said approaching her swiftly. "King Richard is safe. And you…are coming with me!"

"Hold it!" the sheriff shouted pulling out a sword. The other soldiers all followed suit.

"Stop! Anyone who draws blood in the house of God will be damned for all eternity!" The archbishop shouted. "Anyone!" his voice echoed. Meg's eyes were so drawn to Guy, she almost didn't feel the Archbishop's hand on her shoulder. "Is this true my child? Are you promised to another groom?"

Meg's voice cracked. "I-I never…accepted him."

"Do you love him?"

"That has nothing to do with our marriage!" Prince John said. "Especially, since this is Guy of Gisbourne." The whole crowd murmured angrily.

"It had everything to do with marriage." Guy was standing directly in front of her now, and he was searching her face carefully. "Now answer honestly Meagan Bennett, do you love him?" The Archbishop asked again.

Meg looked from Guy to the prince, to Guy, then to the Archbishop. She whispered. "I do." But it was loud enough to echo in the church. Guy pulled her into a tight embrace and she couldn't resist throwing her arms around him as his lips laid kisses upon her neck. "Guy." She groaned. "Oh, God, I do."

"La-de-da-de-dah," the sheriff said. "I'm getting sick of this sentimental slop!"

"Silence!" The Archbishop said.

"Guy," she pushed on his chest. "stop please."

He nodded, and promptly kissed her one more time. She turned to see the Archbishop studying her carefully. "Given Guy of Gisbourne's reputation, I'd find it hard that any woman could give her heart to him."

Meg felt Guy's arms around her waist and she exhaled. "He earned it reverend father. I do love Guy of Gisbourne, very much. " She inhaled. "But, I swore that I'd marry prince john."

"It was under duress," Guy said. "she agreed to the marriage only to spare me and her father from death."

"Is this true?" Meg nodded. He turned to prince John. "You are to release Meagan Bennett from her vow. Immediately."

"I won't!" prince John shouted.

"He also intends to kill her tonight." Guy said. "She is even aware that her vows mean death. I have heard from several wittnesses that he intends to torture her to death tonight by any means possible. I am to pick up her body tomorrow."

The Archbishop's face grew serious. "Meagan Bennett, I release you from the vow you made."

Meg gasped and everyone began talking.

"Can you do that?" Guy said.

"I am the only one who can conduct marriages for royalty. I refuse to continue with this ceremony." He said firmly. "Beside, marriage is an honorable estate. God would not have approved for marriage to be taken so dishonorably. Especially when He appears to have someone else in mind for her."

Meg gasped and tears of relief poured down her cheeks. Guy spun her around and pulled her close.

* * *

><p>Guy felt Meg virtually relax in his arms. Guy wrapped his arms around her and rocked. "It's all right Meg. I'm not letting you go again. I promise."<p>

The Archbishop cleared his throat, "Guy of Gisbourne," he studied him carefully. "this sees like an honorable, god-fearing woman. I don't know how a man like you could win her heart."

Guy rubbed her shoulder. "I need her," his voice raspy with emotion. "Meg sees the side of me...others can't see. In time, I will become the kind of man she could be proud of. I am willing to change, I'm going to change. But I can't do it without her patience, kindness and her love to help me along."

The Archbishop nodded. "I see it in your eyes Gisbourne. Not many men have that chance, but you've got it. Go in peace." Guy turned, his arms around Meg's waist to find himself surrounded by soldiers. "In the name of God…let them go in peace."

The soldiers moved away grumpily. But the sheriff stepped in front. "They'll not leave here."

His sister Isabella stepped forward as well. "You're not going free."

"I said, let them pass."

The sheriff smiled. "Ohhh, I'm so scared now. Fine, I will."

Suddenly, Guy felt a sharp pain fill his chest and he looked down as the sheriff pulled a dagger handle away from his chest. Guy grabbed the sharp pain and watched as his blood flowed over his hand.

* * *

><p>"Guy!" Meg screamed as he stumbled forward. She looked at the sheriff and back at his wound. "Guy, easy Guy." She gripped his hand and fought to maintain control as she helped him flat on his back. "Easy. Easy."<p>

"You'll go to hell for this!" The bishop shouted.

"Awww, tsk, just for this?" He laughed. "Oh Gisbourne, give me back my knife blade."

Meg stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"interesting, things people invent now a days." He tossed her the knife handle. "You stab a person and the blade breaks off inside. He'll be dead soon anyway."

"Wonderful!" the prince said. "Well Meg, are you going to join me? It's a preferable alternative to suicide. I can help you meet him by morning."

"Get out!" the Archbishop said. "Somebody send for a physician."

"Djaq!" Meg shouted. "Where is she?"

"Shh," Guy said. "she's here."

His eyes started to roll a little and she slapped his face. "Guy? No, no, no, no. Guy? Stay with me. Please?" A tear dripped onto his face. "Guy? Please. I love you."

He smiled, "I've waited….to hear you say that. Now…it's too late."

She shook her head. "No Guy. It's not too late. It can't be. God won't take you from me. He can't."

Guy's voice cracked. "Kiss me…Meg…please."

Meg sniffled and leaned forward her heart breaking. This may be their last embrace. She leaned forward and kissed Guy gently, then more firmly as she pulled him as close as she could. Guy brought one arm around her neck before his pain was too much and he had to fall backwards.

"I may die," he winced and grabbed her arm tighter. "but my love for you…won't."

Djaq ran in and her eyes widened as she ran up to Guy. She grabbed the handle the sheriff had dropped and sniffed it. "poison." She studied his wound. "I do not think I can save him." Meg gasped and gripped Guy tighter. "but by our god's I shall try! Don't…let him…go! Hold onto him; body and soul."

Meg nodded as Djaq began shouting for things. She gripped Guy's hand tight and she wondered why God had brought her and Guy together, to take him from her so soon. Why? What was the plan?

"Don't leave me please." She begged. "Don't leave me. Don't."


	19. Guy's recovery

Chapter nineteen

Guy's recovery

"Robin!" Marian shrieked as she raced towards robin as he approached. She then stopped short when she saw King Richard riding beside him. She hastily did a curtsy as the king pulled his horse short. "Your majesty."

"Marian!" Robin reprimanded as he jumped off the horse. "Don't run in your condition."

"You'd rather I be in Guy's condition?" she snapped. "The sheriff stabbed him with a knife that has a removable blade. Djaq and several physicians have been working on Guy for the last two hours. On top of that the blade was poisoned." Marian's voice wavered. "I don't think…he's going to make it."

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on."

King Richard nodded. "I will deal with this sheriff and my brother immediately. Then I'll need your help setting everything right again."

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Djaq said as she pounded on Guy's chest.<p>

"Are you sure you're not hurting him?" Meg asked.

Djaq nodded, "where he is, he cannot feel it."

"This is outrageous!" a fat physician cried out. "He's dying! Let him die in peace!"

"Shut up!" Meg snapped, then remembered she was in a house of God. "Oh, forgive me. Be silent!" she pressed her hand on Guy's throat, waiting for a beat. She'd been waiting, holding, crying and praying for almost two days now. Her own heart was beating slower. Then, she felt it, a faint pulse, but she felt it. "It's beating again!"

"Witchcraft!" A physician shouted as he raced out of the room. "Witch!"

Meg groaned and the Archbishop rubbed her shoulder. "It appears, his time isn't over yet."

"He's a strong man," Djaq exhaled. "Stronger than I thought." She smiled. "He might make it yet."

* * *

><p>It was dark. It was quiet. It was long. That was all Guy knew. He felt heavy and tired. He felt…helpless and useless. But, he felt something in his left hand. He unconsciously gripped the item.<p>

He heard a gasp that sounded very far away. "He squeezed my hand!" Footsteps sounded far away. "Guy?" Something touched his face. "Guy? Guy, please wake up."

He knew that voice. He remembered that touch. He turned his head slightly into the hand on his face. He tried to speak, but it was difficult for his lips to move. His eyes opened slowly and he saw the face that had been the light in his darkness.

"Meg?"

Meg gasped and cried. "Oh Guy!"

He felt another set of hands checking him. Djaq exhaled. "He's going to be all right."

"What…happened?"

Meg kissed his forehead. "Shh, Guy." She sniffled. "Please, rest. You've been so ill this week."

He rasped. "A week?"

"We almost lost you many times."

"Djaq saved your life."

"You had a fever, the poison needed to be cured by another poison, and you had so many leaking blood vessels."

"Thank you." He said to Djaq.

She smiled and brushed it off. "You rest. In a few days, we can move you." He frowned. Meg explained. "you're still in the abbey. The Archbishop granted you sanctuary and you've made amazing progress. He prayed for you everyday."

Djaq handed him something to drink. "Meg stayed by your side every minute. She hasn't changed from that wedding gown."

Meg rubbed his hand. "get better soon."

Guy inhaled and nodded as his eyes drooped, once again, the darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Meg smoothed her dress and went down to the dungeon where Isabella was waiting her execution. Isabella spit at her, "So? Come here to taunt me? Go ahead! It's all right now that my brother's dead, I'll see him in hell!"<p>

Meg shook her head. "No. Guy is alive."

Isabella's face grew pale. "No. You're lying."

She shook her head. "He's alive and well. The king will be seeing him next week and all of Robin Hood's men intend to plea for a lighter sentence. I myself will be pleading for his life."

Isabella grew angry. "How? How could anyone live through that?"

"La-di-dah-de-dah." The sheriff said in the next cell. "He lived through it! Just shut up!"

Meg exhaled. "I came down to see if I can forgive you two for what you've done to Guy. It's going to be very hard, but I think I can."

"Bah!" The sheriff said. "Forget it. Get out of here."

"Get out!" Isabella shouted. "And a pox upon you and Guy of Gisbourne!"

"May God have mercy on you." She said. "Both of you."

"No!" Isabella shouted as Meg walked away. "God have mercy on you two! Guy will be the death of you! You mark my words!"

* * *

><p>Guy held onto the crutches and moved slowly. "Easy." Djaq said.<p>

Guy nodded, "where's Meg?"

"She's out getting some more herbs. I didn't ask her too, but she insisted." Djaq smiled. "She asked me to teach her all I know. She has a sharp mind, she'll make a good apprentice."

Guy smiled as the door open and Meg came in that tawdry hair of hers flying all over the place. Guy made a mental picture of the look on her face when she saw him up and she hastily set down the basket and raced up to him. "Guy of Gisbourne," she said wrapping an arm under him. "What do ye think you're doing up and out of bed?"

"Meg," he stated. "You're not my wife yet, so don't nag until _after _I've given you my name."

"Stupid man!" Meg said. "Djaq, why is he up?"

"Because the trial is tomorrow," he explained. "And I will not crawl into the courtroom like some…animal."

Djaq smiled. "I'm going to see Will, don't do anything strenuous."

Meg nodded and followed as he moved towards the door that led to the garden. He cleared his throat as then sat down by the fountain. Meg sighed. "Guy, you're going to be so much trouble."

"Good morning." The Archbishop said making an appearance from behind a statue. "You're up and about I see."

Guy nodded. "Indeed I am."

"When you two decide to get married," he said. "let me know. It'll be my honor to perform the ceremony."

Guy glanced at Meg; her entire face had gone red. "I certainly will."

* * *

><p>Meg cleared her throat and leaned froward to brush some invisible dust off her skirt.<p>

"We had a long talk yesterday." The Archbishop explained. "His faith is somewhat shaken," he smiled. "But, I believe there is hope yet."

Meg straightened. "I hope so, I'm holding onto that."

"Meg, will you marry me?" Meg felt all the air whoosh out of her as she spun around to stare at Guy. She tried to work her mouth, but words had left her. Guy laughed. "Speechless for once I see. Well, if you get the words to flow out, will you marry me?"

Meg blinked then said. "Of course I'll marry you!" Guy pulled her close and hugged her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck; she could hear him laughing.

"What's this?" Robin Hood said. Marian kicked him. "Ow!"

Guy laughed and brushed back a strand of her hair. "I asked the stupid girl to marry me and she said yes."

Meg laughed. "I'd be stupid to say no."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this now." Robin shifted uneasily, "Guy, you're to appear in court now. The king has summoned you.


	20. Lady Meagan Bennnett Gisbourne

Chapter twenty

Lady Meagan Bennett Gisbourne

"I know pronounce you man and wife." The Archbishop said. "May God bless this union and you may kiss the bride."

Guy pressed a kiss to Meg's hand before drawing her forward. She placed her hand upon his chest. He frowned slightly but then she spoke. "To you my husband, this I vow. Where you go, I will go. Where you stay, I stay. Your people will be my people. And your God, my God."

Guy shook his head. "Meg. My dearest love."

Meg trembled lightly and he pulled her close and kissed her on her lips for the first time as man and wife. Guy felt tears build up in his eyes, oh, God knew how long he'd been waiting for this moment. Meg wrapped her arms around him and pressed closer.

Robin cleared his throat and Guy separated. Robin and Marian had been gracious enough to remain as witnesses.

Meg had been so insistent about the marriage that he bowed to her request. Now, he was glad he had, he'd willingly die knowing that his one dream would be fulfilled. He was married and the woman would love him back. Meg, a shame she'd be a widow so young in life, but she didn't seem to care. She wanted to be his wife.

Meg smiled and gripped his hand. "Let's go, husband."

"Meg," he said. "The king will undoubtedly order my execution." Meg shook her head and he placed a finger on her mouth. "If he does, promise me, you will marry again. Promise me?"

"No." Meg shook her head. "I can't. I won't."

"Meg."

"Guy, I won't. Don't ask that of me."

"It's foolish of you to waste your entire life on my account."

Meg shook her head, "I'm not wasting it. I'm spending it with you. Where you go, I will go."

"Meg, I'm not holding you to that vow."

"I'm cleaving to you Guy of Gisbourne. So you better understand, I'm following you. Even to the depths of Hell."

"More than likely, that's where I'll be going."

Meg bit her lip before whispering. "I'm ready to follow you Guy. Anywhere."

* * *

><p>Meg clenched her hands tightly in her fists. Hundreds of witnesses had been testifying to Guy's brutality for the last hours. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Guy had been cruel and unfeeling at many times but she had no clue how many deeds. At times she'd hear things that didn't seem to be possible of the man she loved so much.<p>

As the second hour was nearing the king lifted his hand. "I've heard enough. Guy of Gisbourne, you've been found guilt on numerous accounts. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

Guy shook his head. "No your majesty. I'm aware of my wrongdoings and I'm fully prepared to take whatever punishment you deem fit."

"Your majesty," Robin said standing up. "Guy of Gisbourne has been accused of many things. My men and I would like to say something's in his defense."

The king's brows rose. "In his defense? What could you possibly defend against such actions?"

"I would like to say Guy of Gisbourne has been fighting with my men against the sheriff for the last few weeks." Everyone gasped and murmured about that. Robin spoke louder. "He was extremely helpful in planning the rescue when your Highness entered England. Without his planning, it would have been much more difficult a rescue." Meg thought she saw a faint trace of mercy in the king's eyes. "I have forgiven Guy of Gisbourne for all actions against me, and I've been asked to speak for my wife and my men as well. He's one of us now, and we always look after our own."

The king's eyes flashed. "That's a great thing you do. Gisbourne attempted to kill you many times."

"As I have I your majesty." He cleared his throat. "But as the bible says, love your enemies, I consider Gisbourne a part of my men." Marian stood up and whispered something in his ear. Robin nodded. "My wife wishes that I add, that Guy cannot be all bad. For she believes his wife to be a great influence on him and if given a chance, he could turn his life around. Gisbourne, even when on the sheriff's side, was a very loyal man. If given the opportunity your majesty, he could be a very loyal man."

King Richard frowned. "You mentioned wife. This is the first I've heard of one. What kind of woman would marry a soul as black as this?"

Meg fought to keep her temper in check. "Begging your pardon your majesty," she stood up. "but my husband's soul isn't as black as you may think!"

The king's brows rose and Robin ducked his head. "This is…the woman."

"State your name."

"Lady Meagan Bennett Gisbourne." She straightened her head. "My father, Sir Robert Bennett was a loyal servant to you. You allowed him to retire in Locksley with compensation when he was wounded saving your life five years ago."

This made everybody's brows raise. Guy looked slightly astonished. The king found his voice first. "I remember. And your father approves of this marriage?"

Meg shook her head. " Indeed he does not."

"And you married him still?" Meg nodded. "Against your father's will?"

"Aye your majesty!" She was getting weary of everyone's stupidity. "The Archbishop himself married us scarcely five hours ago. And no order or any amount of gold from you could make you annul my marriage!" Everyone stared at Meg in shock. Guy had that little smirk on his face that she knew well.

"A bold wench you've married Gisbourne." The king said.

"Indeed." Guy said. "Believe me your Majesty, she's being very...reserved at the moment."

"For her sake, you shouldn't have married her."

Meg moved away from her chair and made her way towards Guy. "He had no choice." Meg said. "He proposed before he knew he was coming here today, I accepted and when the news came. I insisted that we wed today. My husband has a dark, harsh and cruel side to him I'll admit. But there is another side to him, the side you'll never see if you put an end to his life."

"Meg."

"Guy will you shut up and let me finish what I have to say?" Everyone gasped and stared at her. Guy merely shrugged and nodded. She could tell everyone was expecting Guy to smack her, not retreat. She turned back to the king who was studying Guy closely. "Guy is very kind and gentle to me. We argue constantly, and he's never raised a hand to me in anger. He's put himself on the line for myself many times." She straightened. "I'm aware of his crimes,I myself have been victim to his actions. But I wouldn't have married him unless I were absolutely certain he'd change his ways."

King Richard leaned forward and studied her. "It appears Gisbourne you've got a champion. Where's your wife's father?"

Gisbourne shrugged. "I wouldn't know your majesty."

"I am present." Meg turned and saw her father come towards the king. She hadn't seen him recently, so he must have just entered the room. He bowed. "How may I serve you my king?"

"I've known you long, I don't know your daughter. Would you call her virtuous?"

Her father glanced at her. "My daughter is very virtuous. She's never kissed a man in her life. She is God-fearing, noble of stature and compassionate. Meg told me she'd never share her heart with any man unless he was worthy of her love."

"Is that true?" Guy asked.

Her gaze narrowed. "What?"

"Have you never kissed any man before?"

She nodded. "I've never kissed any man, except for the one I kissed today."

"Me?" He looked stunned. "I was the first-"

"In more ways that one Guy."

"So," the king asked. "how is it she gave her love to Guy of Gisbourne?"

Her father's face stiffened. "I've forbidden it. She's knows I do not approve and I've warned him as well."

"Apparently, your threats did no good. Are you aware they were wed today?"

* * *

><p>Guy, remembering her father's threats, stepped closer to her. Her father's face was full of rage. "Tell me he's mistaken." He hissed at Meg. "Tell me he's mistaken."<p>

Meg shook head and held up her hand, which now wore a plain gold ring the Archbishop provided. "I married him father."

Guy tensed waiting for Mr. Bennett to react. He did. He shouted out and lunged at Meg. Guy caught his hands before they reached Meg. Everyone rose in anticipation. Guy released her father and ducked to avoid a blow. He wasn't quick to dodge the next one that caught him right in his wound. Guy groaned and clutched the wound and he looked up as her father brandished a knife and raised it.

Twang! An arrow from Robin Hood sent the knife flying. Djaq ran up immediately and began to examine the wound. He waved her off. "I'm…fine."

"Guy?" Meg stood by him, her face slightly pale. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Meg."

She turned to her father and her face turned red. "What's the matter with you? You just tried to stab my husband…and right in front of me!"

"I told you, I'd never let you marry him."

"Aye so you did! It would have been for the best if me mum had obeyed her father and not married you!"

"Meagan Bennett, you're coming home with me, now."

Meg stopped her foot. "No I'm not!"

"ENOUGH!" The king shouted. "Meagan Bennett, you should honor your father."

"Oh!" Meg snapped at the king. "Will you stay out of this!" This time Guy's mouth fell open. "This is between me and me father at the moment!" She turned back to her father. "Father, I wish you could find it possible to be happy for me. You always said that's all you wanted for me, to be happy and I am happy. But if I have to chose between your love and Guy's….it'll hurt me to make that decision."

"Who's will you pick?"

Meg didn't hesitate to speak. "Father, your love, the love of a father, will never go away, no matter what I do. But your love isn't fulfilling, it leaves me with an ache in me heart and I'd go to bed with the need to feel whole. Guy makes me complete. You know whom I'll be picking. It'll be him. It will always be him."

Guy smiled at Meg. She had a sharp tongue, but when put to it's proper use, was as smooth as silk.

"But let's see," Guy pulled her close at the kings words. "if you're going to get the chance to be a mother."

She said quietly to him. "Miracles can happen everyday."

"But not in this case." The king leaned forward and spoke the words Guy knew he was going to hear. "Guy of Gisbourne. You have been found guilty of heinous crimes, murder and stealing. And the penalty is death."


	21. Be my strength

Chapter twenty-one

Be my strength

An opening and closing cell door wasn't an unfamiliar sound. It just happened to be his cell door that opened and closed. Guy turned on his side to see Meg inside his cell. He frowned and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

Meg smiled and held up a lock pick. "Wedding present from Allan."

He shook his head, "I'm not running away Meg."

Meg nodded and went over and began unlocking the chains on his hands. "I know. I wish you would, but I know it wouldn't do any good. Sooner or later, they'd be bound to catch us." She began working on the ones at his feet.

"Why are you down here?" he said. "You hate cells."

She nodded, "I do. But, it seems at the most critical times of our lives, that's where we always are." Guy reached for her and pulled her up on the small cot next to him. "I hate cells, but I hate not being near you more." Meg exhaled and burrowed closer. "I'm cold."

Guy chuckled. "Always the complainer." He glanced down at Meg whose lower lip was protruding slightly. "But I love that about you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You make this...face, and it's so enchanting."

Meg's lip trembled, "I love you too." Meg clung to him and he buried his face in her hair. "Why?" Meg asked. "Why do we have so little time together?"

"It's my fault." Guy said. "I'm sorry."

Meg shook her head. "It's my fault. I should have married you the first time you suggested it. Maybe by now, if God had deemed it, I'd be having a baby to remind me of you."

That tore at Guy's heart. The day after tomorrow, he'd be dead, the marriage unconsummated. Meg would be completely alone.

Guy looked up at the sound of feet and saw a guard stop and peer in the cell. "Oi," he called. "Gisbourne's whore is in the cell with him."

Guy's blood boiled and he would have said something except Meg's hand on his shoulder stopped him. She shook his head. "He's not worth it. He'll never know love like you and I do."

"Why'd you marry me Meg?" he asked. "You must have known in you heart the king was going to order my execution. After I'm gone, who'll marry you? Who will protect you from all those insults?"

"Because, being your wife, no matter how short the time, will be the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. The memories will be short and but they'll be precious to me."

"Hey." Meg and Guy looked up to see Robin and Marian standing there. He turned to the guard. "Open the cell door."

"It's open." Meg said. "Just come on in."

Robin's brow arched. "Then why are you two in there with the door open?"

"Because," he said. "we prefer sitting together instead of running away from trouble that is going to find us anyway."

Marian pushed the door open. "Come with us."

He stood up warily. "Why?"

She glanced at Robin, "We haven't been able to persuade the king to give you a lighter sentence. But we were able to arrange for some privacy for you two. Come on."

* * *

><p>Meg held onto Guy's hand as Robin and Marian led them up to the tower where they'd been held prisoner the first time.<p>

"I know, it's cold." Guy said. "But it's a tower. It's known for being drafty."

Meg smirked. "Do you do anything but sulk?" She shook her head. "I was a pest."

Guy leaned forward and whispered. "Never."

"Liar."

Robin pushed the door open. "This was the best we could do." Robin grinned at Marian. "Marian found her tongue and wrestled the case with the king for an hour."

"Robin, you know I never speak out in court, especially to the king. But this was a special case." Meg turned to Guy, "it was the least I could do."

Guy cut her off. "No, don't apologize Marian for leading me on. I understand now why. I hope someday, you'll be able to forgive me for…stabbing you."

Marian nodded. "I have Guy. Believe me. Now, go on."

Robin turned to them. "I won't stop trying to change the kings mind. The love you two have for each other was... inspiring, and beautiful. I will personally be assigning my men to guard the door so you two won't be disturbed."

Meg would have been embarrassed, should have been embarrassed. But she wasn't ashamed. They had so little time together.

Guy nudged Meg inside the tower and Robin shut the door behind them. She jumped as the lock clicked in place. The tower wasn't dirty and drafty as she remembered it. Robin had moved a mattress and blankets in. The floor had been swept clean. Meg noticed a few candles here and there, flowers were strewn about on the floor, and a fire had been built in a contained area.

Meg felt Guy behind her, she turned and wrapped her arms around him. She promised herself she wouldn't cry during the time she had left with him. She didn't want to spoil the precious time she had with him.

"Meg," Guy said. "we don't have to."

"Guy of Gisbourne," Meg said looking up at him and shaking her head. "if you don't make me your wife completely, no other man will."

He brushed back a strand of her hair. "You say that now Meg. But later. You'll find someone else to love."

She shook her head. "Never Guy." She pulled away unfastening her laces as she moved over to the mattress. Her fingers trembled as she stepped out of the green dress and stood there. Guy's blue eyes studied every inch of her. She held his heated gaze as he kicked off his boots and approached her removing his black shirt. Meg's heart pounded harder in her throat. She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her close.

"I love you Meg." She gently traced the scars on his chest. He caught her hand and kissed it softly. "I always will."

Meg nodded. "I will find you." Guy lifted her up and moved towards the mattress. Her breath caught in her chest as he gently laid her back, his hand stroking her face. "if I have to search every star in the heaven's or every flame in hell. I will find you.

* * *

><p><em>Be my power, be my strength. Be my purpose and my truth. Be my shelter, be my home. Be my harbour and my rest. <em>Robin leaned against the wall as he heard Meg's voice filter through the wood door. _ Take my heart, take my hope. Take the trust I have in living. Take my laughter, take my love. Take the joy I have in living. _

"Robin?" Marian said as she came up with a tray of food. She frowned as she noticed the other trays. "have they not eaten?"

Robin shrugged, "they had one tray, but there hasn't been a right time to give them more." He shook his head. "Sorry to tell but, he is gentle with her. He was so careful...constantly asking if he was hurting her and he gave her several occasions to back out."

Marian set the other tray down and he sat down on the step next to her. "I can imagine it'd be the same if you and I were in the same cell."

He rubbed her back and she sighed. "Tired?"

She nodded. "A little."

_Be my wisdom, be my friend. Be my counsel and my guide. Be my music, be my song. Be my treasure and my wealth. Take my power, take my strength. Take my courage and my truth. Hear my wisdom as my friend. Hear my counsel and my song. Be my music, be my song._

Marian sighed. "Meg will be so miserable."

"She's young," Robin said. "there will be other men for her."

She shook her head. "She's not that kind of woman Robin. She's the kind that loves once."

Robin sighed. "Are you certain?"

"You know she is Robin."

"I'm hoping, that she'll get over it. I don't think we can change King Richard's mind. I've tried everything."

Marian nodded, "I know."

She turned and looked at the closed door so sadly, the sounds Guy and Meg were making crept under the door. "Guy!" Whatever sounds Meg would have made, were muffled by Guy's kisses.

She exhaled and rested her head against Robin's arm. "Pray Robin. It can't end like this. It can't be."


	22. Merciful alternative

Chapter twenty-two

Merciful alternative

Meg stretched and her hand connected with Guy's face. She paused, worried she'd woken him. His eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Meg? My love?"

She smiled and traced the outline of his chin with a finger. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Guy shook his head, and propped himself on one arm. He ran his hand down her shoulder. "You look so lovely."

Meg blushed as his hand went down to the dagger scar she'd received. "Does it look …ugly?"

"Meg," he brushed the blanket back so she was revealed to him. "ugly, is a word I'd never use to describe you. Ever."

Meg giggled lightly as his hand touched the scar. "Don't."

His eyes sparkled. "Ticklish?"

"Maybe." Guy's fingers began to grow mischievous. "Guy, stop." He ignored her and soon Meg was laughing as his fingers grew more insistent. "Guy! Don't!"

Guy laughed and caught her hands. Meg blew her hair back out of her eyes and looked up at Guy. The laughter left her instantly and was swiftly replaced by tears. The laughter left Guy's as he studied her face as she studied his. Meg sat up halfway and wrapped every limb around her husband. She tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't this time.

"Oh Meg," Guy pulled her close. "it's all right."

"I-I can't believe….I'll never….hold you again. Ever."

Guy pulled away slightly and touched her heart. "Hold me there. I'll always be there."

Meg sniffled and nodded. She pressed kisses to his face. "Make us one." She clung to him as he entered her and he paused.

"Meg? If it hurts, I won't."

"It doesn't."

"But we've-"

"Guy," she pulled back and looked into his tortured blue eyes. "you're not hurting me. Believe me. Please." Guy leaned forward and kissed her and she fell backwards on the mattress. With each thrust, she felt a little pain, but she knew the pain would be nothing of what she'd be feeling in the morning.

* * *

><p>Guy brushed back a strand of Meg's hair. This last round of making love had exhausted her. He doubted that she'd slept much with his death sentance hanging over their heads. He'd gladly die tomorrow morning. It would have been a worse death to die alone and unloved. To die without seeing the look of pleasure on Meg's face and without feeling her cling to him. He was glad for her gift to him, the last he'd recieve on this earth.<p>

He pulled on his pants and boots and picked up the three trays and walked over to the door. He was just going to knock when someone knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in." He said quietly, not wanting to disturb Meg.

The door opened and Robin glanced around spotting Meg in the bed. He averted his gaze and turned to Gisbourne. "The king wants to see you. Immediately."

Guy nodded and handed the trays to John. "All right." He picked up his shirt and put it on quickly.

"What about Meg?" Johh asked.

Guy shook his head. "She's tired, let her rest." Robin nodded and moved down the steps towards the king's private chambers. "Do you have any idea what he wants to see me about?"

Robin shook his head. "No. But it can't be too bad. I think."

"Robin!" Marian's voice caused them to turn. Marian's face was pale and she was clutching her stomach in pain. Guy and Robin immediately went up to her. She gasped and gripped tighter. "Robin, something's wrong!"

"Marian, easy." Robin said.

Guy looked at Marian's feet and he saw blood on her shoes. "Robin, she's bleeding."

Now, Robin panicked. "Oh God."

Guy picked her up. "I'll take her to her quarters, go get Djaq." He turned to a guard who was staring on. "You, follow me. Keep your sword at my back." Robin ran off and Guy moved swiftly. The soldier followed. Marian's quarter's were right around the corner. He kicked the door open and set Marian on the bed. He turned to the guard. "Have them get clean towels and hot water. Djaq may need them."

Marian sniffled. "The baby."

"Shh," he said getting the pillows and propping them up under her legs attempting to slow the bleeding. He turned to the guard. "tear off a section of the sheets."

Marian whimpered. "What's happening?"

"Shh," he said. "it's probably nerves. You'll be fine." He smoothed her hair back. "You'll be fine.

It seemed like hours before Djaq and Robin ran in the room. "What happened?" She demanded.

Marian whimpered. "I don't know. Will I die?"

"Stop it! You'll be all right." Robin said gripping her hand. "You'll be all right."

Djaq studied the pillows and looked at Guy. "You did this?"

He nodded. "To stop the bleeding."

"Good." She turned back to Marian. "You probably saved her life."

Guy turned and walked out of the room with the guard following him. Guy smoothed his hair somewhat and stood outside the king's private chambers. He was shoved inside the chamber.

He glanced around to see the king and Mr. Bennett. The king stood up and walked over to Guy. "You have to deal with Mr. Bennett first. To my knowledge, you haven't seen your wife since you were imprisoned in the tower. "

"I want my daughter back." Mr. Bennett said. "You're to release her from that so called marriage contract."

Guy shook his head, "I can't do that. Meg is my wife in every sense of the word now. As we speak, she's up in the tower resting."

The king sat up. "That was arranged for your privacy. How'd she get in there? Orders were you and whatever you had in your cell were to be moved to the tower."

"Your Highness, my wife is a very intelligent woman. She was in my cell before I was moved to the tower. She must have heard your order before she entered the cell."

"You lie!" Her father shouted.

Guy stepped back, not wanting to feel another blow. "I assure you. She is my wife in every sense of the word now. She is mine now."

Mr. Bennett pushed past and slammed the door to the king's chambers. "You seem to have fortune on your side Gisbourne." The king said. "I just received a letter from my Archbishop requesting your life. Which I've granted." Guy exhaled and the world spun temporarily. "But, you are still going to be punished. Sixty lashes with a whip. Today."

A stab of fear hit Guy in the stomach. Some men couldn't even survive thirty lashes, but he had a stronger resolve. He had to live for Meg's sake. "Thank you." The king stared at him in amazement. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

"If you live to have another."

"I intend to. I must. For no man has ever had a greater reason to live than I."


	23. Sixty lashes

Chapter twenty-three

Sixty lashes

Meg heard a bang on the tower door and she sat up. She glanced around and saw Guy was gone. She was vaguely aware of the sounds of a whip outside the tower. She reached for her underdress and pulled it over her head. "Come in." she struggled with the ties and groaned.

"Meg?"

She was surprised when her father pushed the door open. She saw John was on guard and she was glad.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

Her father surveyed the room and he looked horrified. "You did. You actually consummated your marriage with that monster."

She scowled. "Don't you dare to call him a monster!"

"Meg, this is your last chance. Come with me now, or I'll not see you again."

Meg was going to answer when she heard that whipping sound again. For some reason, Meg's heart jumped in her chest. "Guy?" She called. "Where are you?"

"He's gone." John said.

"Where?"

He didn't answer. Meg ran to the tower window to look out and the sight that met her eyes made her whole world go white. "NO!" She screamed. It was Guy tied to the whipping post out there.

Her father blocked her exit. "He's getting sixty lashes Meg."

Meg gasped and fought to get by but her father was too strong. "John!" She pleaded.

"The lady asked you to move." John said and her father wisely did that.

Meg ran past John down the stairs and then ran into Robin Hood as he came out of Meg's chambers. "Easy oh Meg," His face turned to concern. "What's happening?"

"Guy's being given sixty lashes." John said.

Robin's face flashed and he turned and ran the opposite direction. Meg and John came into the courtyard and her heart almost stopped as she watched the blood pouring down Guy's back. She prayed he was unconscious.

"Thirty-five." The man beating Guy shouted out.

Meg screamed as he drew his arm back and delivered the thirty-sixth blow to Guy's back. "Meg!" John reached for her but he missed her.

"Stop it!" Meg screamed. "Stop it!"

Guy's head rose slowly at the sound of her screams. "Meg?"

She gasped at the sight of blood pouring down one side of his face. Meg ran up the wooden steps, almost tripping on her way up.

"Thirty eight."

Meg ran up and flung her arms around Guy's shoulders just as the man drew back his hand for the thirty-ninth lash. Meg screamed as the whip slashed her back.

"Stop!" Robin shouted.

"It was an accident." The whipping man shouted. "I didn't mean to hit her."

"YOU HIT MY WIFE?" Guy shouted.

Meg felt sick at the feel of the blood slid down her partially exposed back. She hadn't laced up completely so the whip had bitten into her skin.

"Move!" The man, shouted.

"Meg." Guy bucked as he bucked his bloody back against her chest. "Move."

She shook her head. "I won't."

"Move." The man growled.

"Meg, please." He pleaded. "I don't want you to see this." Meg tightened her arms as she heard a strange buzzing fill her ears. Guy seemed to sense her unwellness, "Meg?" His voice faded away.

* * *

><p>Guy felt Meg's arms around his waist go slack and Meg slid down his back. He hadn't told her about it and he hoped she'd sleep through his punishment, but she hadn't. He bit back a yell as he looked to Meg. She hit the ground and he yelled when he saw her blood pouring down her back. His own blood had darkened the front of her underdress.<p>

"Meg?" He shouted. "Meg?" The whip bit into his back again. He didn't feel it, the worst torture was seeing his wife unconscious beside him, bleeding and unconscious and him unable to do a thing about it. He yelled as he spun around. "Are you satisfied? You're to hurt me not her!"

The man drew back and he steeled himself for another blow. But it never fell. A whistle from Robin Hood's arrow ensured that. A few more twangs and his ropes went slack. He pulled free and he went straight for Meg. He rolled her on her side and slapped her face to revive her. "Meg? Meg?"

"What's the meaning of this?" The king shouted.

"Your majesty," Robin shouted as he strode towards the king. "I must protest against this action!"

"You protest?"

"I don't believe your Majesty intends to whip defenseless women for the sins of their husbands! If you are…then you're not the man I thought you to be."

Meg picked that moment to open her eyes. "Guy?" She slurred.

"Meg." He pulled her up being careful not to touch her back. He turned to John, somehow finding the strength to walk. Meg mumbled something unintelligible and he moved her to john. "Take her inside. Don't let her come back out here. Nineteen more lashes."

"Guy, no." Meg pleaded. "Your majesty please!"

"Don't let her back out here!" Guy said. "Promise."

"Proceed." The king said. "Retie him."

Guy stumbled back towards the whipping post as two guards retied his hands. Meg screamed and cried as john carried her back to the tower. The whip bit into his back again and he bit down the yell until Meg was out of sight. He stood up straight and tall. He was so angry and concerned about Meg he almost didn't feel the sharp sting of the whip until he recieved his forty-second lash.

* * *

><p>"Meg settle down." John said. "You're going to kill yourself."<p>

"HOW CAN I SETTLE DOWN!" She screamed through her tears. "OH DEAR GOD! Guy!"

"They're going to bring him here. You have to be strong for him."

"Why do you think I'm loosing it now? Sixty lashings! It's my husband! Would you be going crazy if it were your wife out there?"

John nodded. "Yes. I would. But I wouldn't want for her to come back and see me in such a state."

She sniffled. "You're right." She inhaled sharply and forced herself not to cry. She exhaled and went over to wash her face. She pulled out her handkerchief and remembered she'd used it to wash Guy's face with. It was still pink in some spots.

Meg jumped when the tower door was pushed open. Guy was dragged in and deposited on the floor. Meg gasped and knelt beside him and tried to tug him over to the worn mattress.

"Let me." John said as he cautiously moved Guy to the mattress.

Meg gasped. "Oh, his back!"

"Meg, don't." He groaned as she knelt beside him. "Leave."

She gasped. "You're still conscious?"

The door opened and Djaq rushed in with a basket of items. Robin came in behind her. Djaq's eyes widened. "This is bad."

"Isn't…it?"

Djaq sighed. "Guy of Gisbourne, is one of my worst patients."

"How's…Marian?" Guy asked.

"You're one to talk." Robin said.

Djaq rolled her eyes. "She and the baby are fine. She was just stressed."

"You saved my wife's life Gisbourne." Robin said. "I won't forget it."

"You're….crazy."

"Guy, don't talk." Meg said. "Please." She reached for her handkerchief and dipped it in the water basin and began to wash the blood off his face.

Guy reached up and touched her face. "Meg. You've been crying."

She nodded. "Of course I was crying. Did you expect me not to? You're my husband, you could have died." She kissed his mouth briefly. "Damn right I cried."

Guy's eyes widdened at her choice of words. "Meg," Robin said. "the king ordered the fifty lashes because the Archbishop demanded that Guy's life be spared."

Meg blinked. "You…you mean?"

Guy nodded. "We have….all the time in the…world now Meg."

"I thought…wasn't it…sixty?"

"Your crazy act and my protests brought the lashing down some. I wish it had been less."

Guy stifled a yell as Djaq dabbed at his back, his hand squeezed Meg's tightly. "It will be weeks before he is better." Djaq said.

"Good." Guy groaned. "Now...Meg's body can heal up."

"Shut up." She took the drink Djaq handed her and held it under his lips. "Here."

Guy made a face at the taste, but a scowl from her and he downed it. "It'll put him to sleep. He shouldn't have to feel this."

"Give…Meg some."

"I'm not leaving you."

She could see the drug taking effect, but Guy fought it. "Your…back?"

"It's fine." Meg groaned. "Guy, please stop fighting! Please, rest! I'm fine."

"Stupid…girl." Guy mumbled as his eyes dropped. "love…you."

"I know." She kissed his forehead and brushed his head back from his face. "I know."


	24. We're having a baby?

Chapter twenty four

We're having a baby?

* * *

><p><em>Six months later<em>

* * *

><p>"Meg."<p>

Meg batted Guy's hand angrily away and she resumed trying to lace up the back of her white and pink dress. She groaned and as her angry fingers got ties got knotted up. Guy gently untied the laces and relaced it.

"Thank you."

"Oh Meg," he wrapped his arm around her. "don't be angry with me."

"Don't you tell me Guy of Gisbourne not to be angry with you!" She snapped pushing him away.

"Meg." A bang on the door interrupted them. He sighed. "Come in."

Robin opened the door and he looked excited. "The baby's coming!"

Meg smiled. "Congratulations. How soon?"

Robin clapped his hands together. "I-I don't know. Make my excuses to king Richard."

Meg nodded. "We will."

"Thank you and uhh," he studied them with a smirk. "you two resume arguing."

"Thanks Hood."

"You married her." He grinned. "You knew what you were getting into."

"We should be going." Meg snapped. "Come on."

"Wait," Guy said catching her arm. She spun around and glared at him. He exhaled. She didn't want him leaving on a mission for five months and he didn't want to go either. But he had to prove his worth to the king. But the look of anger in her eyes told him now wasn't the time to press his point. He exhaled and studied her hair. "Are you going down like that tonight?"

She scowled. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"I don't like your hair." Her brows rose and he hastily stammered. "Up. I don't like it up."

"It's not proper." She said.

"When did this stop you?" He smirked and touched her chin. "You told the king to stay out of the argument between you and your father. Why should you care about what people think about your hair?" Her green eyes calmed and little and he began to pull out her hairpins. "You look beautiful." He murmured right in her ear.

Meg moved forward and shook her head. "Flattery won't get you anywhere Guy of Gisbourne."

Guy exhaled and followed his angry wife down to the banquet hall. What was wrong with her anyway? It wasn't like he was leaving for a year. A lot had happened in sixth months. Her father was back in the king's service, on the counsel of nobles, but he never spoke to Meg. Isabella and the sheriff had been executed. He'd worked hard to prove his worth but it hadn't been easy. Now that he had the chance, Meg was upset with him and he had no reason why.

* * *

><p>Meg reached for the red wine and sipped it, hoping it would calm her queasy stomach. Then she remembered it wasn't good for the baby. She pushed it aside and motioned to a boy behind her. She handed him the glass. "Water please." He nodded and she smiled. "Thank you." The boy kept a straight face and went to get the water. She tried to imagine what Guy must have looked like when he was a boy.<p>

"Meg?" Guy gently touched her hand and she turned to see the king looking at her.

She blushed. "Did I…do something silly?"

"The king asked how you were feeling." He said quietly.

"I'm fine, your majesty."

"Distracted I'd say. I'd asked you twice."

"Forgive me. My thoughts were thus occupied."

"Well, I suppose you're planning things to do when your husband leaves."

"Indeed." Meg felt her temper rising. "Your majesty, must he really be gone five months on this mission?"

"Meg." Guy said out of the corner of his mouth as he picked up his wineglass. "Quiet please."

She scowled. "Don't you tell me to be quiet!"

"I assure you Lady Gisbourne, those villagers need help from the bandits and it is on Robin Hood's request that I am sending your husband out on this mission. I'd have sent Robin Hood, but his wife is going to have a baby."

"With respect your majesty," she said. "I'm going to have a baby as well." Meg glanced at Guy as his eyes bulged and he began to choke on the wine. The king's eyes widened as well. "So you can understand why naturally, I'd prefer my husband be present when I give birth to our first!"

"Meg," Guy coughed as he gripped her shoulders. "back up a minute." She faced him as her eyes burned. His blue eyes probed hers. "What did you just say?"

Meg crossed her arms and her voice came out as a whisper. "I'm going to have a baby."

* * *

><p>Guy stared at Meg, his ears ringing in shock. He finally understood Meg's snappish attitude. She'd spoken of her mother dying after a miscarriage. She was worried about dying. He brushed back a strand of her hair, pulled her up and out of her chair.<p>

"Your majesty," he tore his eyes away from Meg. "I need a word with my wife. But I assure you, I will leave on that mission next week."

Meg gave him a shove and pushed back tears in her eyes. She shook her head and Guy caught her arm. Meg let out a few protests and pushed away. "Don't…touch…me!"

He held up his hands. "Calm down Meg."

"Gisbourne," the king said. "you'd be spared from your constant public humiliation if you put your wife in her place."

Guy shook his head. "My wife, speaks so due to her pregnant state and out of fear. Her mother died given birth to her little sister who perished as well." Meg glowered up at him. "But I love her and I wouldn't have her change any little thing about her." He moved towards her slowly. "She is my equal and I want her to always address me honestly. God created woman to be man's helper and friend. Even friends will speak harshly at times, but the problem is always resloved." Meg felt her heart weaken at his words. He gently pressed a kiss to her cheek, before running his hand down her face. "I do apologize for her disrespect to you, for she wasn't aiming it at you, but at me. And because I am still going to remain unchanged in my decision, I apologize to you and her.

As she glanced around, she saw many women looking at her with sad envy in their eyes. For she, had married a wonderful man. They were not free to address their husbands so, but she could. She was his equal. Their husbands never apologized for anything, but Guy did, he apologized for something that he had nothing to do with!

She exhaled and spoke. "I apologize for my attitude. I am upset, and frightened, and I selfishly do not want to be seperated from my husband."

At that moment, Robin came running in, his eyes wide. Guy felt Meg stiffen beside him. He squeezed her hand. "Boy or girl?"

Robin laughed. "It's a boy!" He motioned for all the gang. "Come on!"

Everyone cheered as Robin ran out of the room with his gang behind him. Meg moved ahead of him and followed after the gang. Halfway to Robin's room she stopped in a corridor and turned towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and as more tears fell. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "We're having a baby?"

Meg nodded. "And you…won't be…here."

"I'll be about a two hour ride away." He said. "I'll be there."

"I'm scared."

He tilted her chin up and said firmly. "You're not going to die. Don't be scared."

"I'm worried about you, if I die." She sniffled. "Who'll give you the love you need? I don't….want to leave you alone."

"You won't." He said. "I'll leave one of my men here and they'll go get me when it's time. I'll ride home every night."

She shook her head. "You can't."

"Meg?" She and Guy turned to see her father standing there. He shifted uneasily and stepped forward. "Are you…really pregnant?"

Meg nodded. "I am."

"And the baby….it's his?"

Meg drew up indignantly. "It is my husband's baby. Who else's would it be?"

"Wasy Meg," he soothed. "easy." He cleared his throat and looked at Mr. Bennett. "Sir, I'm going to be leaving for five months. You're the only one I trust to look after my wife. Now she's having my babe, I wish you'd keep her safe until I get back."

"I don't like you."

"For God's sake!" Meg shouted. "I married him! I made my choice! I love him! I'm having his baby! Can you please try to bury the hatchet?" she started whimpering. "Please? I don't want….to have my baby….with you two…hating each other so. Please. I love you both…so much."

Guy extended his hand to her father. Her father eyed his hand dubiously. "For her sake sir. And the baby's sake."

Her father slowly extended his hand and shook his hand. "You ever hurt her," her father threatened. "I'll kill you."

Guy smirked and Meg groaned. "Father."

Guy turned to Meg and placed a finger on her lip. "Anyone lays a finger on you when I'm gone, they loose it." He kissed her forehead and nudged her towards her father. "You two talk awhile."

Meg walked up to her father. The two stood there uncomfortably for a moment, but Meg made the first move, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. Her father followed suit and Guy smiled as father and daughter embraced. Guy turned and left them in peace.

* * *

><p>Meg brushed her curly brown hair and smiled. Marian had a beautiful baby boy, Jonas. Everything was fine with Marian and Djaq said she'd be fine within a week or so. She exhaled and set down the brush. She rubbed her stomach thoughtfully. She wondered if her baby was a boy or girl. Would it look like Guy or her? Would it have a temperament like her or Guy?<p>

She felt Guy behind her and she turned and smiled at him. He lifted her up into his arms. "Hello."

She clasped her arms around his neck. "Hello."

Guy set her on the bed and he lay on his side propped beside her. Guy lifted her nightdress so he could see her stomach. Guy ran his hand over her stomach, which was firmer and thicker.

Guy exhaled and rested his hand on her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Meg looked away. "I don't know."

"Meg." He looked at her. "It's ok to say you're scared. But Meg, nothing's going to harm you. Not while I'm around."

She sat up. "Guy. But what if-"

"Now, now," he sat up and pressed a finger on her lip. "no 'if's' everything's going to be all right."

"Can you promise me that Guy?"

"I cannot tell from day to day Meg, but things have been hard and things can only get better from here on out. I'll be here with you when the baby is born."

"You better be!" She poked him. "Or I'm not going to let you make another one with me!"

Guy snorted and she thumped him on the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Hey is right!" She crawled under the covers. "Goodnight."

Guy chuckled and crawled under beside her. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his warmth. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And it was a goodnight and she honestly believed what Guy said. Things could only get better from here on out."


	25. The birth

chapter twenty-five

The birth

_My darling Meg,_

_Yes, your writing is improving very much. Regardless, I will save and treasure everyone of your letters. I miss you so very much, especially at night. I'd slept alone all my life and I'd grown to treasure your warmth beside me. I read every letter before I go to sleep._

"Meg?" Marian asked sitting beside her. "Are you all right?"

Meg sniffled and nodded, "Yes. It's Guy. He's miserable."

"Are you sure? Maybe you're reading the letter wrong."

Meg shook her head. "I know him."

_Time seems to move very slowly and I'm counting the days until I'm with you again. I trust no one's been bothering you. If they have, they'll have me to reckon with when I return._

Well, one man had approached her. But after little john gave him the beating of his life, nothing ever happened again. She hadn't mentioned the incident to Guy and she figured that it wasn't worth mentioning.

_I wonder what the house looks like now. I can imagine I won't recognize it when I return. It's cruel of you to withhold details from me, but I can understand you want me to be surprised. My business is longer than the king anticipated and I fear I may be detained._

"What!" Meg shrieked.

"What?" Marian asked. "Is the baby coming?"

"Guy's going to be late! If he misses the baby coming…I'm going to…oh, I don't know yet."

_Now calm down Meg. It's not good for you and the baby. _Meg smirked. Oh, he was smart! _I must help here. It took a little over two months to clear out prince john's troops, but its villages that need our help. People have been starving and many are ill. My men are cross because we spend our time rebuilding destroyed houses, repairing roofs, even watching children if the parents are too ill. There is so much to do here and as you know, I must repair the wrongs I've made. _

_I pray you understand that. I love you so much Meg. I can't wait to see you. I can only imagine how beautiful you must look with your stomach round with our child. I thank you for posing for the sketch, but how I wish I could see you in person. The nights haunt me; at times I can hear your voice and almost feel your presence._

Meg gasped as she felt liquid gush over her feet. She gripped the letter. "Marian? I think my water broke."

* * *

><p>Guy looked up from the fence he was repairing at a man who came in on a sweat soaked horse. He dropped the hammer and approached. "Guy?"<p>

"Robin?" His heart stopped. "Is it Meg?"

Robin nodded. "Marian just sent me out. The baby's coming."

Guy stared. "It's….early."

"Djaq confirmed it." Robin said. "The baby's coming now."

Guy's heart sped up and he jumped up and went to his second in command who was repairing a roof. "Hey!" he shouted. "You're in charge! I've got urgent business to attend to. I shall be back in a few nights." He turned and ran to his horse and waited for Robin to change to a fresh horse. "Hurry, if I miss this, she'll kill me."

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS HE?" Meg screamed. "I'M GOING TO GIVE THE KING A PIECE OF MY MIIIIIIIIIIINNNND!" she clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall. "Oh!"<p>

"Easy," Djaq said. "you still have a few hours. Guy will make it"

"I WANT HIM HERE!" She clutched her stomach and exhaled. "Oh Djaq, I'm so scared."

"Shh," she soothed. "you're going to be all right. You're strong and the baby will take after both parents."

Marian nodded. "I sent Robin, so he and Guy should be here in two hours."

Meg moaned and resumed walking around the room with Marian and Djaq. "I want Guy."

"He's coming Meg. He'll be here soon."

* * *

><p>Guy and robin dismounted. Guy stared at the house he'd purchased for Meg. He almost didn't recognize it. Flowers were blooming and there was a garden growing on the side. The air was full of the sounds of-<p>

"AHHHHH!"

Meg screaming. Right.

Guy pushed past Robin, up the stairs to their master bedroom. He didn't even knock, just pushed the door open as Meg let out another scream. Her head jerked up and her eyes gleamed. "Guy! You made it!"

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked rushing up to her. He rested his hand on her huge stomach and jumped as he felt the babe move and Meg groaned and clutched his hand. "Meg?"

"iIt hurts!" Guy shifted uneasily. He felt so helpless.

"It's almost time." Djaq said pushing him towards the door. "Go."

"Go?" He bellowed. "I just got here, I'm not leaving my wife!"

"You cannot stay." Djaq said.

Meg shrieked as another pain hit her. Something hit Guy and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Guy stirred to find his head ached and he was propped up in a chair. "What?" he slurred when Meg yelled. He jumped up and tried the door, but the door was barred and the room swayed.<p>

"Easy." Robin said. "Sit down. You've got a long wait."

* * *

><p>Meg screamed. She'd been in labor for almost nine hours and her body felt like it was being ripped to pieces.<p>

"Almost there." Djaq said. Meg screamed and cried as tears ran down her cheeks. Djaq's eyes widened and she stared. "Oh my goodness!"

"WWHHHAAAATTTT?"

Djaq laughed, "You won't believe this!"

* * *

><p>The sound of a baby crying made Guy jump up out of his chair. "Meg?" he pounded on the door. "Meg?"<p>

All he heard was another yell and more encouragement from Djaq and Marian. He groaned as the yells continued for almost another hour and finally, there was silence, other than the baby crying. "Meg?"

"Just a minute Guy." Marian said, it sounded like she was crying.

"Is Meg all right?" He shouted. "Is she?"

"She's fine." Marian said. "Believe me."

Guy smoothed his hair and leaned against the door. Robin grinned. "Boy or girl Gisbourne?"

He shrugged. "I don't care."

Mr. Bennett chuckled, "It's going to be a girl."

"Why not a boy?" Robin asked.

"Just a feeling."

Guy groaned. "I have a feeling if that door doesn't open it, I'm going to break it down."

Robin laughed and tapped on the door. "Marian? The father is freaking out on this end. Could you open it soon?"

"All right." She said. "just a minute."

"You said that all ready!" Guy held his breath as the door unlocked and he came in the room. It was a mess and Meg looked exhausted and beautiful. He hurried up to her and smoothed her hair back. "Meg?"

"Guy." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

She frowned. "Tired. What do you think?"

"I guess that means…you're not hurting."

She smiled. "My back's a little sore," She reached up and draped her arms around his neck. "but not that sore." Guy leaned forward and kissed her. Meg moaned and he broke the kiss, fearing he'd hurt her, but she smiled at him. "Say hello to the babies."

Djaq and Marian came forward and handed him the babies. Babies? He stared. "twins?"

Meg nodded. Robin clapped him on the back. "Way to go Gisbourne!" Marian kicked him. "Ouch!"

"Both boys." Meg said. "Twin boys."

Guy stared at them and her father chuckled. "They're beautiful Meg. Favor Guy in looks go."

Meg yawned and her eyes drooped. "Tired."

Guy handed a baby to Mr. Bennett and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well beloved." She was asleep already. He whispered. "I love you. See you in the morning." He went out holding Hugh. He looked at the other baby boy and exhaled. "Now, your mother has to argue for another hour to find you a name."

"Call him Robin." Robin suggested.

Guy scowled. "Anything but that name!"


	26. Home to stay

**Note: Things get a little steamy in here. At the most a strong T.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-six<p>

Home to stay

Meg tucked Robert and Hugh in their crib and smiled. Hugh gripped her finger and she sang quietly.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, ever, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em running I don't care, I got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, Not to worry, cry and, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time. Nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around._

Meg cooed. "Your father should be here soon. He's been gone a month since you were born." She heard a horse approaching and she drew the blanket around the boy's faces. "Sounds like he's here already."

Meg smoothed her skirts and hurried down the stairs. Meg pushed the door open and watched as Guy dismounted his black horse. She closed the door behind her and stood there. She watched as Guy tied up the horse and gazed around the property. She'd done a great deal of gardening and it had flourished. Meg wiped her hands nervously on her apron as Guy looked towards her. He looked tired, but his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Meg."

Guy approached her swiftly and his hands went around her waist and she clung to him. She gasped as his lips attacked her neck. "Oh Guy. You're back." She closed her eyes as she stumbled backwards and groaned as she ran her hands through his black hair. Guy pressed her against the wall and she clung to him. She groaned as the wood thumped into her back. "Oww."

"Oh Meg. I'm sorry." Guy said, his hands caressing her between kisses. "I've missed you so much."

She nodded. "I've missed you."

"Do you know, in the year and a half we've been married, I've only seen you for six months and thirteen days?"

Meg shook her head. "Have we…really been married almost two years? It seems much shorter."

Guy pulled back and nodded. His blue eyes studied her. "You've filled out more….it's most…becoming."

She blushed. "It's your children Guy." She took his hand. "Come. They're napping now though."

He frowned as he followed her inside the house. "Is that normal?"

"Yes, I just finished feeding them."

He groaned. "I missed that."

"There'll be plenty of time for that Guy. Come."

Meg pushed the door open and leaned against it as Guy slowly entered the nursery. He walked towards the crib and touched Robert's head. She felt tears fill her eyes as she watched tears filled Guy's eyes.

"Oh Meg, they're perfect." He looked up at her with a tear trailing down his cheek. "I've dreamed of this…for so long." He stood up. "A house. A wife. Children. I've wanted this for so long."

Meg smiled and touched his face. Guy kissed her and led her out of the room, shutting the door quietly. "Where is your father?"

"At court."

"And is there anyone else here?"

"No." She frowned at his too casual tone of voice. "Why?"

Guy's tired, wet blue eyes came to life and he smirked. "Then there will be no one to hear you scream."

"Scream?" She frowned. "Why would I-" Then she let out a shriek as Guy's hands circled her hips and he lifted her up off the ground! Meg gasped as he used his elbow to shut the door to their bedroom. "Guy?"

"Silence wife," he said pressing her against the door arching against her. "you're my prisoner." His hands were already busy removing her dress off her. Meg's hand went to his leather jacket. "And I," he bit her neck gently. "Am going…to make you scream…for your life."

"Guy." His teeth bit a little more firmly and she gasped. "Oh." Guy brought her dress up over her head in one swift motion. Meg pressed her head against Guy's bare chest and closed her eyes in anticipation to feel her husband within her after seven long months. Guy caressed her arms before bringing them down behind her. She jerked back when she felt him secure her hands behind her. "Guy!"

"Quiet."

"Please," Meg wiggled, "let me out."

"You just said please!" He smirked. "I think not."

"Guy." She pleaded. "Let me out."

"No." he said as he yanked her shift down off her. He brought his hand from her ankle up to the scar on her stomach. "No pleading will get you free…until I'm done… torturing you."

Meg bounced and squirmed as he tickled her. "Guy of Gisbourne you let me free this instant!" Guy laughed as he rested his forehead against hers. He then gave her a little push towards the bed. She sat on the edge as he kicked off his boots. "Guy," she said. "Let…me…go."

Guy ignored her as he forced her on her back. Meg's breathing picked up as Guy straddled her. He laughed, "Meg, you look as nervous as you did the first time I took you."

"Hey! You were scared too!" She groaned and threatened him, "Guy, you are going to suffer for this if you don't let me go this instant!"

"No." he said as his face moved to her. "You are."

* * *

><p>Meg rolled over on her side and ran her hand down his chest. Guy brought her head to rest against his chest. She exhaled. "Oh, I missed you so much."<p>

"I missed you. I missed the way you felt against me. The perfect fit," he brushed her hair back from her face. "That's the first thing I noticed about you. You fit so well into my hands. Your body, fits perfectly against me, or even if your writhing beneath me." Meg blushed a little. "You always the perfect match for me. Like a glove." He examined her wrists, which had a little impression from the ropes. "Did I hurt you?"

Meg glanced at him. "No, you didn't hurt me." He exhaled in relief. A pillow hit him in the face.

"Hey!"

"But," she said swinging the pillow at him again. "If you ever…do something like that again…without warning me first!"

Guy caught her wrists with a laugh. "I understand." He exhaled and kissed her nose. "I'm going to have to punish you again."

Her eyes flashed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Guy!"

He laughed. "Oh come on. It was so funny to see you beg and plead for me to give you more."

Meg wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I suppose it would be funny if I wouldn't let you make love to me again."

Guy kissed her and her arms grew tighter around him. "You can't resist me."

She made a face. "I know."

"And I know you enjoyed every minute of this torture."

"I know." She said absent-mindedly. Her eyes widened at his laugh and she thumped his head gently. "Oh you!" the sound of a baby crying made her jump up. "Oh time to take care of the boys. I'm surprised you didn't wake them up."

"You were making quite a bit of noise yourself." He pointed out as he stood up. His voice went high, as if impersonating her. "More Guy! More!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Guy handed her the white robe at the foot of the bed. "Thank you." He reached for his deep green robe and put it on. Meg moved to the nursery and he followed her. Meg picked up Robert and he reached for Hugh who looked unhappy to have been woken up by Robert's yelling. Meg bounced Robert and moved towards the table. "He needs to be changed."

"Oh." He said.

Meg frowned and him. "Come on. I'm going to show you how to change." At his face she added. "I know, woman's work, but you wanted a family and this comes with the territory."

The sound of footsteps caused them to look up. Guy stepped out of the doorway to see Mr. Bennett coming up the stairs. His eyes narrowed, "So, you made it back here. The king's making inquiries about you."

Guy groaned. "Oh, I forgot." He turned to Meg. "I've got to get dressed." He carefully set Hugh down in the crib.

"How about I get dressed and we take the babies with us?" He frowned and so did she. She shook her head. "No. It's too long a trip." She exhaled. "I guess we seem to spend most of our time saying goodbye."

"Oh why don't you leave them with me and both of you go together?" Meg hesitated. "Go on. I took care of you and I don't get any time with my grandchildren alone. Go on."

Meg laughed. "All right. We'll be back son."

"Take all the time you need." He said. "Believe me, I can imagine you two would like some time alone."

Guy nodded. "I thank you for your consideration."

Mr. Bennett cleared his throat. "Go along you two, can't keep the king waiting."

Guy nodded and he led Meg out of the room. Was Mr. Bennett ever going to accept him as a son-in-law?

"Give him time." Meg said as if she were reading his thoughts. "It'll take time."


	27. Tears at home

Chapter twenty-seven

Tears at home.

Meg stomped down the stairs with Guy after her. "Meg."

"Don't you Meg me!" she shrieked. "I want you to decline!"

"Meg I can't!"

"Guy!" she shouted spinning around. "We have been married for a year and a half! We have two children! You stayed with me a day after our children were born! Two months later, I see you for a day, we have a toss in the sheets, then a week later, and you leave me for five more months! Heaven knows how many times we'll play before you leave and I may be pregnant when you return to leave again!"

"Meg."

"No you listen to me!" she snapped. "You weren't even here for our wedding anniversary! Guy, isn't there someway you can stay here with your family and do some good?"

"Meg, don't you realize how far my wrongs stretch? I must right them."

"I understand that!" she said. "But must they always be so far away? King Richard needs to understand that!"

"You had no right to tell him so!" he growled. "It was humiliating."

"Humiliating!" She shrieked. "Do you know how it is for me? Guy, people are already speculating things about you and some other woman!" His face froze. "I know they're lies, but our boys won't be babies long and I don't want you to turn over your shoulder and see that they've grown up! Guy, you've got to come up with someway to help and be here for your family. Because, you're getting further away from us. Six months ago, it was a two-hour ride. Now, it's an eight-hour ride away. You have to choose Guy."

"And if I choose to go," he asked. "Then what?"

"Then I'll bear the speculation about you. Raise our children and submit to your desires and cry everytime you leave. If I were any other woman, I'd find someone else, someone steady. But I love you, and even if I wished it, I couldn't love anyone else."

* * *

><p>Guy helped Meg off her horse, but she yanked her elbow away. He exhaled. He had a lot of choices to make. Meg was right, he was loosing valuable time with his children. But, he had wronged so many people; he needed to right his wrongs. Why couldn't Meg see that?<p>

Meg stomped past him into the house. She froze in the doorway before crying out. "Daddy?"

The fear in her tone made Guy quicken his pace. Meg hurried into the room and he rounded the corner to see her father lying at the foot of the stairs. He didn't need to check his pulse. He'd seen the look of death many times, and there was no denying her father was dead.

"Daddy?" Meg reached to shake him, but paused and slowly, she touched his cheek. She gasped. "Daddy!"

He knelt and rubbed her shoulder's. "Easy Meg. He's dead."

She started crying hard. "Oh Guy! He never got to know you!"

"Shh," he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. "Easy." He glanced around the room, which was a mess. "It looks like there was a struggle. They must have pushed him down the stairs."

She gasped and pushed away. "The babies!"

She turned and ran up the stairs. Guy closed the door and began to tug her father over to a chair when Meg's scream echoed around the house. Her screams were loud and hysterical. Guy charged up the stairs and his heart stopped.

He couldn't believe it.

Robert was in the cradle, dead. The odd angle of the little boy's head showed his neck had been broken. Guy approached the crib, his ears ringing. Meg continued crying hysterically as she clutched Hugh to her chest.

"Oh Guy!" she screamed. "My baby! Dear God no! Why!"

Guy clutched her as she sank to the ground screaming and crying. Guy cried and held his wife and eldest son. The pain he felt in his heart was the worst pain he felt. He couldn't believe it.

Who could have done this? When he found the man, the man was going to wish he'd killed himself before laying a hand on Guy of Gisbourne's son.

* * *

><p>It had taken hours, but Meg had finally gotten her emotions under control. She couldn't believe it. Her father and her son. Dead. All in one day.<p>

She stood there stiffly as she changed Robert into fresh clothes. As she removed the blanket she noticed something that caused her heart to stop. Robert had a birthmark below his knee.

This baby didn't have one. So, it couldn't be her baby. This was someone else's baby. She peered closer and realized how much this baby didn't look like Hugh. In fact, the baby looked nothing like her or Guy. Tears of grief had blinded her, but no more. Their baby was somewhere and still alive.

"Guy?" She called. He ran over to her. She pointed at the baby's foot. "This isn't Robert."

He frowned. "What?"

"Robert has a birthmark on his foot." She said excitedly. "I know."

"Meg. Please."

"Guy! I'm serious! I am not hysterical. Someone, kidnapped our baby and replaced it with their dead baby!"

"Meg!" He shouted. "Stop it! Robert is dead."

"Guy!" She screamed. "I'm aware of what I'm saying." She gripped his shirt and shook him. "Believe me! It's not Robert!"

Guy shook his head, "Meg, stop it. Please."

She stared at him. "Guy! You haven't been here long enough to notice everything about your sons. I have! And I'm telling you, this is not Robert!"

Hurt flashed in Guy's eyes as he turned and walked from the room. Meg stared after him as he closed the door to the nursery.

She turned back to the baby and drew the blanket around him. She picked up the babies and walked down the stairs quietly. A slamming door confirmed Guy was in their room.

She had to talk to Djaq and Marian. They were there when the twins were born. They'd confirm it. Someone had taken their baby. And if Guy thought she was crazy, so be it, she had to find Robert before it was too late.


	28. Honor that vow!

Chapter twenty-eight

Honor that vow

Guy pushed the door open and it slammed behind him. It wasn't a surprise that Meg had gone running to Robin Hood. Meg, Marian, Djaq, Robin, Will and John all jumped.

He stomped up to Meg and gripped her arm. "Meg, you're coming home with me now."

Meg swung madly at him. "You let me go!"

"Meg!" He shouted. "Our son is dead! Stop torturing me!"

"Gisbourne, he isn't dead!" Robin shouted. "Meg was right."

Guy blinked as the words sank in. Meg sniffled and she pulled away and turned her back to him. He stared at them. "What…are you….saying?"

"She's right." Marian said. "I helped with the babies many times. This is not Robert."

Guy stared. "But how-"

Djaq cleared her throat. "It looks like the baby was dropped and his neck snapped."

"From what I can tell," Robin said. "someone, has a huge grudge against you. They switched your baby with theirs. Mr. Bennett was killed by accident."

"How do you know that?"

"They would have killed Hugh. Or killed both boys. Who would change out a baby for another and not harm the twin?" Robin's eyes narrowed. "My men and I will start making inquiries."

"I'll go too."

Robin shook his head. "You can't Gisbourne. It might be dangerous. People don't trust you."

"He's my son."

* * *

><p>"Since when?" Meg snapped. "When you saw him for the second time in your life this morning? Just do what Robin says and maybe I'll get to see my son again."<p>

Meg kept her back to Guy as he approached. "Meg?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, she spun around and pushed his hand off her.

"Don't…you touch me!" She said. "This…is all your fault!"

"Mine?"

"Yes! If you had been here for us, no one would have dared to set a foot in our house or to lay a finger on our son!" She was angry and scared. "Now, someone has my baby and I don't know if he's all right! Has he been fed? Is he safe?"

"Meg stop it!" He shouted. "Don't you know how this is for me?"

"You haven't been around! So why should you care?"

"Because I love you and I love my children!"

"But you'd rather leave us unprotected. Guy," she spun around as her voice cracked. She hated him seeing her weak. "my father was an old man. He tried his best to protect us. If you had been here," she sniffled. "none of this would have happened."

"I'm here now and you won't let me go!"

She spun around. "Because Guy, do you think it's wise? Unfortunately, your face is the most hated face in Locksley! The minute you were seen coming who knows what they'd do to Robert! You can't Guy! You can't!"

* * *

><p>Guy stared into the fireplace. Meg hadn't spoken to him since Robin and his gang had left yesterday afternoon. She sat opposite him, holding a sleeping Hugh close. Meg was right, if he'd stayed with his family no one would have dared to step in to his house. But he couldn't stay, he owed the king and the world far too great a debt.<p>

The door opened and Djaq came in holding a bundle. Meg jumped up and hurried over. Marian took Hugh as Meg reached for the bundle. He stood up and hurried over to Meg. Meg started crying as she held the bundle. "Oh thank god! He's all right!"

Guy came up behind Meg and held his wife as she began examining every inch of Robert. As near as he could see, the boy was all right. He reached out to touch Robert's head, Meg moved out of reach.

"You were fortunate this time Gisbourne." Robin said sensing the tension already. "The man didn't want to harm the boy. He handed him over without a fight."

"What happened?" Meg sniffled. "Why'd he-"

Eobin exhaled. "Well, his wife died when Prince John burnt the church of Locksley. She had weak lungs and the smoke was too much for her. He's been raising his child alone since then."

Djaq cleared her throat. "He fell carrying the child and the child fell striking a rock, breaking his back. It was one of those….unfortunate things that…just happen."

"Oh, the poor man." Meg said.

"He's sick with grief." Marian said.

"So he figured, with all the wrongs I'd done, I owed him one? Right?"

Robin shifted. "That's about it. You see, you also had the misfortune to….kill several of his friends and family."

"I'm going upstairs to change Robert." Meg said. "Marian, can you bring Hugh up Marian?"

Guy held out his arms out for Hugh and Marian handed him over. "Thank you." He said. "I can't thank any of you enough for restoring Robert to us."

"Wasy." Robin said. "return the favor sometime. We all look after our own." He glanced up towards the stairs. "Now, you've got some business to take care of. So, we'll take our leave. Goodnight. We'll show ourselves out."

"Goodnight."

"Thank you." Guy turned to follow Meg up the stairs. He nudged the door to the nursery open. Meg looked up from Robert and her eyes narrowed, but she turned back to Robert without a word.

"Meg?"

She exhaled. "Will you be desiring my services tonight husband?"

His blood rose in his cheeks. "Meg." She knew exactly what to say to make him mad.

"Or am I free to stay here with my children tonight?"

He set Hugh in the crib and walked up to her. "They're my children too Meg."

"You've had them for three days!" She snapped. "What right do you have to them?"

"I created them Meg. Don't think you did this on your own!"

"I'm aware of that!"

"Meg, you cannot push me away!"

"Why can't I?" Her voice broke. "You're leaving in a week and I don't know what I'm going to do! Dear God, we almost lost our baby!" She started hitting his chest and crying. "I …almost…lost Robert!"

"Shh, Meg," he pulled her close and rocked her. "it's over."

She pushed away and shook her head. "No Guy, its not over! It's only the beginning! There'll be more things like this. And will you be here for us? As a husband you're supposed to protect your wife and children! What's it going to be Guy?" she demanded. "Are you going to protect us or go gallivanting off around the country?"

"Meg, I must right my wrongs."

"Right your wrongs here! People need help here too!" Her eyes narrowed. "You're going to have to choose Guy. For all you know, next time, it could be me who you find gone, kidnapped, bleeding or dead. Then, you'll have no choice but to watch the boys. I don't want it to come down to this. But if I have to Guy, I will leave you. If only to protect my children."

Guy stared at her. "Meg, I made a vow to the king."

"You made a vow to me the minute we wed. You made it before God! Honor that vow Guy. Six months and one week out of a two-year marriage isn't enough for me. You need to choose."


	29. The decision

Chapter twenty-nine

The decision

Guy ran his hands through his hair while trying to focus on the task ahead. But it was almost impossible for him to do so. He and Robin had an audience with the king in his private chambers and he could still see Meg's frightened face in his mind.

"Rough night?" Robin hissed.

"It was awful." He nodded. "I hardly slept and Meg slept in the nursery."

Robin nodded, "I can imagine. But there's more, isn't there?"

Guy nodded. "She wants me not to accept the king's mission."

Robin frowned. "But this is your chance."

"I know that. But she's scared. I don't blame her; I don't even want to leave her after this. Last time it was two hours away, now it's eight."

"She knows how important it is, right?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But listen, you know, I spent a little more than five months with Meg before I left her for eight months. During that time, I was flat on my stomach for a better part of two months. I spent one day with her after she had Robert and Hugh. I leave for another month, get back yesterday, only to have to tell her a few hours later, I'm leaving again for the same period of time. She's scared, you can understand that." Robin nodded. "I am missing so much of my children. I could come home one day and they'll be referring to someone else as their father."

"So," Robin said slowly. "What are you going to do?"

Guy exhaled. "I don't know."

"Ahh Gisbourne." The king said behind him. Guy bowed as did Robin "I'm glad to hear of your progress in my kingdom."

"Thank you. An honor to serve your majesty."

"Your services will well be appreciated in Carlton and the neighboring villages for those eight months."

Guy glanced at the king. "Excuse me your majesty, did you say eight months?"

The king nodded. "I did."

"I believe you stated earlier, that it would be five months."

"True. But there's another village nearby that could use some more help."

Guy exhaled and spoke. "You majesty, I don't think I'm the man for the job."

"Nonsense. I've heard nothing but praise about you from the villagers you helped. This should be a good task for you to prove your loyalty."

"Your majesty." Guy glanced over Robin's head. "You have my loyalty."

Robin cleared his throat. "He has something to say, and I beg your Majesty, please, hear him out."

A hesitant knocking on the king's chambers caused them to turn. The king cleared his throat. "Enter." Guy couldn't have been more surprised when his wife did just that.

* * *

><p>Meg clutched the basket holding both babies tighter. She hoped she hadn't been too late. She had hurried as fast as she could, but it wasn't possible. Guy had obviously already told the king that he refused to leave his family.<p>

Meg held her breath, but Robert started crying and all heads turned to where she was standing. Guy exhaled. "Meg, you're not supposed to be here."

Meg nodded. "I-I wanted to tell you something."

Guy walked forward, his blue eyes were tired, but held concern for her. "What is it? Is it Robert? Hugh?"

She shook her head. "No, I-I forgot something." She exhaled. "Have you talked to the king yet?"

"No. Why?"

Meg took off her ring and twirled it. "Do you remember the vow I said when we were married?"

Guy nodded. "I released you from it."

"I said where you go, I will go. If I have to, I guess I will."

Guy shook his head. "Meg, its eight hours away. Robert and Hugh aren't even two months old. You cannot make the trip. I won't allow it."

"I can take the trip much slower that you." She said. "Make it an sixteen hour journey instead of eight."

"No!" Guy said. "You cannot."

Meg exhaled. "Then I'll let you go and move into the castle into Marian's quarters. I'll be safer there."

He shook his head. "Meg, you have no idea."

"I do. I was upset and I just want to say….I want you to go." Guy started beside her. "I insist."

"Meg. I cannot leave you alone for another eight months!" He grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "When I get back, we'll have been married for almost two and a half years! Do you know how much we'll have seen each other?"

"Hardly. Please, I'm asking you to go Guy. Don't deny me this."

"So," the king said impatiently. "do you mind if I ask what's going on?"

Guy studied her face for a long time before shaking his head. "No your Majesty. I'm at your disposal."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Guy,<em>

_It's been three months since I last saw you. I was so happy the king allowed you to stay with me a month before leaving. Now, my body can mend from your attention. _Guy smirked as he pictured Meg's face in his mind. _But as quickly as it recovered, it soon discovered that it missed yours. __It has just been confirmed by Djaq. I wish I could tell you this face to face though. We're having another baby or babies._

Guy sat up straight and stared at the paper. "Something new?" Allan said behind him.

He nodded with what he suspected a drunken grin on his face. "Meg's having a baby."

Allan made a face. "Again Gisbourne? Going on three already?"

"My wife happens to be very…..none of your business."

"Fertile?"

"If she were here she'd knock your ear off." Guy laughed and gave him a shove. "Get out of here before I do it for her!"

_Talk about our baby has already reached the king's ears and he wondered if we were going to name him Robin. I told him that we we're going to have to argue over baby names again. But if it's a boy, could we call him Allan?_

"Over my dead body." He groused.

_I like that name. Personally, I think Robin is more suited to a girl instead of a boy. _Guy laughed out loud. _Don't tell Robin I said so, or I'll give you an earful when you get back. If it's a girl, how about Lily or Eve? I hope it's a girl. I know you're the last of your line, but I will not surround myself with a group of rowdy boys just to re-increase your line. _He laughed. _I'm glad to hear about that little boy James, have you found a home for him yet?_

James had been living with his grandfather, but he'd died and he'd been living on his own for almost a month. No, he hadn't been able to find him a home yet. He was a good boy, stayed out of trouble and Guy had formed an attachment to him. He was going to leave until James was settled with a good family.

_If not, maybe we could adopt him. Now don't laugh at me Guy, it would be nice to have the help of an older boy around the house. I can tell you care for him too and I'm curious to meet this young boy._

_I've been very busy. The king arranged for a nurse to watch the children while I try to help out in the orphanage. I also help people who are ill. Djaq's tutoring has taught me many new things. I've also been making some improvements to the prisons with the king's permission. You and I have spent some time in there so we know how it is. Fresh straw and I'm trying to get better food but I'm not being as successful as I would like. Things like this take time._

Allan came racing around the corner his tanned face was worried. "Guy, come here. Quickly."

"What is it?" He asked jumping up again gripping the letter firmly.

Allan shook his head. "Don't know."

He groaned. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"You'll see."

Guy frowned as he folded the letter and tucked it in his pocket. He followed Allan through the streets. He frowned as he saw a woman pull up in a wagon, his frown grew deeper when he recognized the woman as his wife.

"Meg?" He called as he ran towards her. Meg's head jerked as she yanked the horses to a stop.

She jumped out of the wagon and ran up to him. her arms were around his waist before he laid a finger on her. Meg's clinging hands, her tear stained face, red eyes and wrinkled clothing told him something he didn't want to know. Something had happened to Meg.

Allan lifted up the basket holding Robert and Hugh and gave him a curious look. "Take them to my quarters." He said as Meg's arms gripped his shoulders tight. "Shh," he soothed. "I'm here Meg."

She nodded. "Guy."

He pulled back. "Meg, did something happen?"

"Sir Guy?"

Meg stiffened in his arms at the sound of James's voice. She wiped her eyes and turned her back to the thirteen-year-old boy. Guy smiled and tousled the boys red hair.

"James," he said. "this is my wife."

James stared up at Meg. "You're pretty."

"Thank you." Meg laughed and wiped her eyes, "I've…heard a lot about you. Guy told me."

"He took me fishing." James said. "It was fun.

Guy kept his eyes trained on Meg. She kept a good enough act, but to his eyes, sharpened by absence, he could see that something had frightened her. Something that had frightened her straight to him. And that frightened him most of all, for the only time his wife had been fearful, was when it was an experience that rivaled death.


	30. Talk of divorce

Chapter thirty

Talk of divorce

Guy studied Meg out of the corner of his eye as she tucked Robert and Hugh into their basket. He walked up behind her and she spun around, her eyes slightly widened before she smiled. "You startled me."

"Obviously." Guy rubbed her shoulders and found they were tense. She moved away, from him, moving her shoulders before her feet. "What happened Meg?" He asked gently, not wanting to frighten her.

She diverted her gaze. "Nothing."

"Meg. I'm not a fool. It must have been something terrible that would make you shrink from my touch."

"I don't shrink from your touch!" She snapped as she spun around.

"You just did Meg." He stepped forward and touched her face. She winced slightly. "You did it again."

Meg's voce broke as she spat. "I shrink from 'his'!"

Guy's face stiffened as Meg's face grew pale. "His touch? Who laid a hand on you?"

Meg turned away. "It's nothing."

Guy stepped in front of her and tilted her chin up. "Who was it Meg?"

She trembled. "I-I don't know. I didn't….stay to find out."

Guy inhaled and asked the question he dreaded to ask. "Did he…hurt you?" Meg shifted uncomfortably and her eyes darted around the room like a cornered animal. He knew the answer. Anger boiled in his veins and he fought the anger. He couldn't loose his temper for her sake. Meg covered her mouth as a cry escaped her lips. Guy pulled her into his arms as she trembled. "Shh Meg."

"Guy?" Allan said. "Robin's here. He's got some news for Meg."

"Come in." Meg clung to him and he pressed a kiss atop her forehead.

He glanced at Robin as he came inside the tent. Robin exhaled. "Marian was certain this was where she was headed."

"The news, if you please." He stated. "My wife needs to rest."

Robin nodded. "Understood. I'm sorry about this Guy. But the man who abused her is dead." Meg turned slightly to face Robin. "The king himself ordered his execution this morning."

Guy gripped her closer. "Who was he?"

"Does it matter?" Robin said. "He's dead."

"No. But I feel the urge to go stomp on his grave!"

"I really don't know his name; he refused to give it. His brother Lambert was your best friend." He groaned. The cursed Greek fire. His sins were already pressing him further into the ground. "John stopped him before he actually….well, I'm sure you've seen her injuries. It was his revenge to you, considering how Lambert died. Meg was so distraught and she left the next day. We knew she was going to you, but we wanted to make sure she made it here safe."

Guy nodded. "Have Allan find you quarters. I'm obliged to you for coming to see if my wife was safe. Thank you."

Robin nodded before exiting the tent.

* * *

><p>Meg trembled as Guy watched the tent flap close. She reached for a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She watched as Guy turned back to her, rage was in his eyes but she could see that for her sake he was controlling it.<p>

Guy walked up and studied her. "What injuries?" She trembled and brushed her hair off her neck to reveal the bruises on her neck. Guy studied her. "Is that all?" She shook her head. "Let me see." She reached for her laces and her hands shook. Guy took her hands and said softly. "Allow me."

Meg cleared her throat and shifted as her dress slid off to reveal the bandages on her arms. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look of pity in Guy's eyes. She didn't want to remember how that horrible man had looked when he'd struck her and threatened her with a knife.

Guy picked her up and she gasped before reminding herself that this was Guy, not the man who'd hit and cut her. Guy set her down before the fire, his face harsh, but wet with tears.

"Meg. I'm sorry. You were right. I should have been there." Meg started crying, she couldn't say anything. She could stop crying either. Guy's strong, comforting arms pulled her close. "Meg, this can't work out. It was never meant to be. We should have never gotten married."

"No!" She cried understanding what he was getting at.

"Meg I don't want to divorce you. I love you very much!" He held her wet face in his hands. "But what can I do? Watch as my wife and children are punished for my wrongs?"

"Guy, you wouldn't."

"Meg, if it's best for you, I would."

"We swore till death do us part."

"If you remain with me much longer and it will be death that will part us. Meg, I want what's best for you." He said. "Find someone who can give you what I wish I gave you somehow."

"And what man will want me with three children? And I wouldn't lie to him, I'd tell him who the father was. Then what?"

"If he loved you he'd overlook that.

"If he loved me he'd send me back to you. Guy, don't you realize I love you so much? I'll just have to start carrying a weapon."

Guy shook his head. "Meg, I've patched you up after I tried teaching you sword fighting and dagger throwing. You cannot defend yourself."

"If I were being threatened-"

"You'd hesitate and give them an opportunity to hurt or kill you."

"Guy."

He traced her face. "It'll be safer if we divorce. I can't bear to think of you getting hurt because of my mistakes. Or if I come home and see you bleeding or dead and we've got to think of Robert, Hugh and our little one on the way. Is it fair to them? Meg." He pleaded. "We have no other choice."

"You do. Leave." They both turned to see Robin standing there holding his bow which he'd left there. Meg grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her, Robin didn't seem to notice, he was occupied with his bowstring. "Go where no one can find you."

"I can't!" Guy said. "And I didn't hear you announcing your entrance!"

"Yes, you can Guy." He said. "You've done many wrongs here and you've righted some. Take Meg, go somewhere you'll be safe, start a new life. Be the kind of man you should have been there, be the kind of man you've been to these people here. Repay your debt to society through your deeds."

"And what of my oath to the king?"

Eobin's eyes narrowed. "I'll talk to him. try to get you released. These events are getting worse and worse. If Meg goes, I doubt you'll be able to stay together anyway. You'd fall apart." He crossed his arms. "Marian and I were talking a few nights ago. We were wondering which one of you could survive without the other if something happened." He pasued. "We never could decide that. You two need each other. Now, I must go."

"Why do you always meddle in other people's affairs?" Guy demanded.

"You forget," Robin grinned, "I am Robin Hood. It's my business. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Guy turned back to Meg and he brushed away a tear. "However-"

Meg shook her head. "Guy, not a word until Robin's talked with the king." She pleaded. "please."

Guy exhaled and kissed her forehead. "All right. But if he can't-"

Meg cut him off with a kiss. Guy stiffened and he pulled her close. Meg deepened the kiss and she felt Guy dip her backwards. She was a little nervous about him seeing her bandages. The cuts hadn't been deep, but there had been many. The man had said that she was was going to die slowly and it would have happened if she hadn't been rescued. Guy's lips moved to her neck and she trembled as he began kissing and sucking on her neck. Meg clutched him tighter as his hands explored her. She couldn't hold back a whimper when his hand brushed a cut on her stomach.

Guy noticed the bandage under the cotton. He drew back as he lifted her shift away to reveal the bandages around her waist. His face hardened as he touched the bruises on her. "How dare he." He growled. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to dig him up, kill him, bury him, bring him up and kill him again."

"Guy. Don't."

"Meg! I cannot go through this." He stood up. "Look at you! I've done nothing but bring hurt and pain to you. You've been locked up, almost beheaded, stabbed, almost forced into a marriage of death, beaten, had your child taken, and now, beaten and slashed. You shouldn't stay with me! You cannot!"

"Guy," she jumped up and grabbed his arm. "you don't mean that."

"I do Meg!" At the look in his blue eyes, Meg's heart stopped. "I mean it Meg. I told you when we met, I destroy everything I touch. I've done more than touch you, look at you now." He stepped away and shook his head. "I've destroyed you Meg.I was told years ago, I don't deserve love, now I see why. A demon hasn't the right to possess an angel. So I shall possess you no more. Ever."

Meg stared at Guy as he turned and hurried out of the tent. Meg stood there next to the fireplace in shock wondering what had just happened.


	31. Jealousy

Chapter thirty-one

Jealousy

Guy glanced up at Meg as she walked by him holding Robert and Hugh. She felt his eyes on her and walked towards him where he was mending a fence. Meg set the basket down beside her and reached for his arm.

"I missed you last night." She said quietly. "I don't like to sleep alone."

Guy exhaled. "You've done it before. Deal with it."

Hurt flashed in Meg's eyes at the same moment she smiled. "The first time you told me that…I had chains around my wrists. Remember?"

Guy nodded and he found himself, against his will, rubbing her wrist. "The sound drove me crazy."

Meg smiled sadly. "I remember you said, it was almost worth dying to be spared my endless chatter."

Guy smirked. "It almost was. But, the moment you left the dungeon, I started missing you."

Meg leaned forward. "I missed you too. Guy, can I confess something?" He nodded. "Do you remember when you kissed me in the stream?"

"Wasn't much of a kiss." He muttered.

"It was a kiss regardless. Not every kiss needs to be passionate. Besides, it was my first kiss."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Really." She said. "I told you I hated men. So, why would I go around kissing men I hated? You were the first Guy and you'll be the last."

Guy shook his head. "I won't be the last, you know it."

"Do you remember what you said when Prince John came to my bedchamber? You said…I was spoken for. Even though, we hadn't really come outright and said what we really felt. Were you in love with me then?"

Guy frowned. "Yes, I was."

Meg smiled. "I was in love with you too. But, I just didn't want you to think I was that easily won." Meg leaned forward slightly and touched his lips. "I remember when you told me that my lips…were not to touch anyone else's…until you were sure…. I was the one. You fought for me Guy; you dared to interrupt Prince John's marriage to me. What man in his right mind would do that? But now, you won't even fight to keep our marriage together. It's not over Guy. It can't end like this."

"It will Meg. It's over." He pushed away and reached for the hoe. "I've got to get to work. This family has no one able-bodied to work."

"All right Guy. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Meg groaned as she sat down and burped Robert. "Fussy today?" Allan asked.<p>

She nodded. "Guy is a pain."

"I meant the baby." He reached for Hugh. " Do you want to tell me about it? It's nice to get something off your chest."

"He wants me to divorce him."

Allan's eyes narrowed and he laughed. "You serious? You and he divorce? After the Archbishop married you two? Fat chance of that."

"Right. But I know Guy. He'll take off somewhere and then after several years the marriage can be declared invalid." She groaned. "He thinks he's protecting me. But I know he still loves me. I just need to make him realize how much. Oh, I should have made our courtship much harder. I've got to make him realize how much we really share together."

"Make him jealous." Allan offered.

"Good idea but," she shook her head, "what man would you recommend? Robin?"

"Nope. He's married now. Will's married, John's too old, Tuck can't get married. Too bad Prince John isn't here. He'd have to rescue you again."

Meg nodded and frowned. "But…you're here." Allan stiffened as a light flashed in her eyes. "Yes." She smirked. "You'll do."

"Me!" Allan stood up and shook his head. "No way. Guy can't stand me."

"That's what makes it perfect!" She said. "He wouldn't be able to stand the thought of you kissing me."

"Kissing!"

"You're not going to kiss me." She snapped. "Believe me, it would be very undesirable to me."

"But you just said...

"We just have to make it…look like we were."

"You're playing with fire."

"I know and we're both going to get scorched."

"Why me?" He said. "Explain that again. Why do I have to be the fellow to steal Guy's wife?"

"For one I know you. If I picked up with any other man it might be too conspicuous. You've been around, Guy can't stand you and he'll be so jealous. He has a few suspicions all ready!"

Allan frowned. "Is it really a good idea? You know, this is Guy of Gisbourne you're planning on making jealous."

Meg nodded. "I know what I'm doing. Can I count on you?" Allan hesitated. "If this baby's a boy, we'll name it after you."

Allan smirked. "All right. But for the wee one. It isn't fair for all three to grow up without a father."

"Thank you Allan." Meg grinned. "Now, we need to start planning."

"I'm going to regret this."

* * *

><p>"Guy?" Guy looked up to see Meg with a basket on her hand and the babies in her other hand. He wondered how she could stand toting them about in the basket. "I've brought your lunch."<p>

He glanced at the field. "Set it there. I'm almost done."

She smiled. "I noticed. One row to go."

"Hello." Allan said. He turned to Meg with that grin Guy hated so much. "How are the little ones?"

"Fine." Meg said.

Allan nodded. "Good. Tell me, would you like to go on a walk?" Guy's head shot up in an instant. "There's a lovely spot a ways. You'd like it."

She hesitated. "Is it too far? The babies."

"No, it's not." He said. "Besides, I can carry them if you get tired."

Meg smiled. "All right. I'd love to." Guy scowled as Meg turned back to him. "We'll be back soon."

"Fine." He spat. Hating this feeling that was creeping over him. Meg smiled and Allan took her arm and walked away. Meg did nothing to discourage it. Guy scowled darkly. It was going to be a long day. He wanted to come up with some excuse for her to stay with him, but he couldn't think up a single reason.

* * *

><p>"Meg?"<p>

Meg looked up at Guy to find him standing in the doorway with a lantern. She sat up and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm taking a walk around the town, making sure everything's all right. Would you like to come?"

Meg frowned. "I'd love to, but Robert and Hugh."

"Will be fine." He stuck his head out and his sergeant walked in. "This is my sergeant. He's qualified."

"Well,"

"Meg," he held out his hand. "Come."

Meg hesitated and took his hand. "All right."

"Hello!" Allan said. She felt Guy's grip tighten on her hand. "A lovely night isn't it?"

"Very." Meg said with a smile. "Thank you again for the walk. It was lovely."

Allan nodded. "Likewise. I've another spot to show you."

Meg laughed. "Really?"

"It's a little distant though. We might want to take horses."

Meg shook her head. "Don't worry. Guy arranged for his sergeant to watch the boys." She touched her hair, making sure to touch the buttercups in her hair. "Thank you. They're very lovely." She had picked them herself but Guy didn't know that.

Guy tugged at her arm. "Come."

"Guy." She followed Guy around a corner. Instead of moving towards the cottages, he dragged her into the deep foliage of the forest. "Guy, what on earth?"

Guy scowled as he yanked her close. " What game are you playing?"

She shifted. "Game?"

"Yes Meg. Whatever game you're playing with Allan…it won't work."

"I am not playing a game with Allan. He's merely showing me around."

"You've got me!" He grabbed a buttercup from her hair and crushed. "And he's giving you flowers!"

"Have I got you Guy? If I recall, you're going to divorce me. Shouldn't you be used to seeing another man showing me attention?" Meg felt tears fill her eyes and her voice broke. "Isn't that what you want? You're divorcing me, remember? You don't want to stay with me anymore."

"Stop twisting thing's Meg!" He said setting down the lantern. "You know that I'm doing this to protect you."

"Really? Then why are so upset about this 'attention' from Allan. After all," she spat. "You're already planning to see me married to someone else! Remember?" She leaned closer. "Have you thought of that Guy? Submitting to my second husband's desires?" Guy's blue eyes flashed. "Can't you just see it? Him making me peak with pleasure?"

Guy gripped her shoulders. "Shut up Meg."

"Who knows, if forced to, it could be Allan. At least you know he wouldn't hurt me."

"Meg shut up."

"I wonder if he has such desires to have a big family too? How many children will I have born in five years from now?"

"Meg shut up!" Guy shook her.

"Why?" She wrenched free and flung her hair back. "Why do you even care?"

Guy let out a curse and she blinked. "Confound it Meg! Don't make it harder it is."

"Me?" She laughed. "It's you who's making it harder."

"No Meg, it's you! Don't bring up such difficult issues. I have to accept this and you should too!"

Meg turned to go back to camp. "We should head back."

"Why? So you can be ready to see Allan tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No, so I don't look a tired woman."

"Meg," he growled as he picked up the lantern, the glow giving him an almost sinister look. "Stay away from Allan…I mean it."

Meg pulled away and kept her eyes forward. She had been right in assuming Allan would be a great help. A few more days, and Guy would be begging her to forgive him.


	32. Ne're forsake me, here remain

Chapter thirty-two

Ne're forsake me, here remain

"Where's Meg?" Guy asked his sergeant when he saw him minding the babies. It had been late afternoon and he'd gone to see how Meg was and he was surprised to find her gone and his sergeant watching the babies.

"She went down towards the stream."

"Alone?" he asked.

"No sir, with Allan-a-dale."

Guy's blood boiled. He turned and stomped down to the stream. He'd had enough of this game. All right, Meg had made her point now. Three days was enough of this torture and he'd broken under it. Divorce wasn't what he wanted, never did, he'd only wanted to protect her. But Meg, his Meg, was like a poison. He could fight it, but he'd always be overcome by her spell.

What had he been thinking when he suggested she remarry someone else? And Allan stepped up to the plate! Allan! Now, if it had been anyone else but Allan, he would have scared them off quick. But Allan, Allan always enjoyed pushing Guy to the limit. He certainly wasn't going to see Allan holding Meg's hand and her belly round with his child when he was still in love with her.

Guy heard Meg shriek and he quickened his pace. Guy rounded the corner to Allan half on his wife and his blood boiled.

* * *

><p>"You all right?" Allan asked.<p>

Meg nodded and laughed. "I think you're just as clumsy as me."

"ALLAN!" Guy's voice thundered in the forest. "GET OFF MY WIFE NOW!"

Allan cringed as he jumped up. "This is going to hurt."

Meg jumped up. "Guy."

"You stay down there!" He shouted at her. "Now!" He turned to Allan. "You!"

"Guy!" She shouted back. "We fell! It wasn't anything!"

Guy shouted in her face. "I told you to stay on the ground and I mean it! Sit down!"

Meg stared at him, but immediately did as he said. Guy turned to Allan and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You," He shouted. "Stay away from my wife!" Meg's heart jumped in her chest at Guy's words; still she kept her emotions in check. She jumped up, ready to grab Guy if he drew his arm back. "My wife is not get divorced, she's staying with me! You get out of here before I kill you and don't ever let me catch you around her again!" Allan didn't have to be told twice. The second Guy released him he ran. Guy spun around his blue eyes flashing. He gripped her arms. "I told you to stay on the ground."

"I didn't want you to hurt Allan!"

Guy tugged her down on the ground. She inhaled sharply as he towered over her. "Alright, you win Meg."

She frowned. "Win?"

"Don't play that stupid face anymore! It doesn't work! All right, I love you! I love you so much!" Meg felt tears back up in her eyes. "I thought by sending you away you'd be safe, but the thought of anyone else with you makes me sick! You're mine! No one else's! Understand?" Meg could only nod as she started laughing as tears ran down her face. Guy frowned. "What are you doing now?"

Meg shook her head as she clutched him closer. "I'm so happy."

"Then stop crying…stupid girl."

Meg's heart jumped in her chest and she kissed Guy. Guy stroked her hair and her hands went to his leather jacket. He broke the kiss and stilled her hands. "Not so fast Meg. We have all the time in the world." He kissed her nose. "Tonight...we'll make a new start."

* * *

><p>Meg went outside, her cloak covering her favorite green dress. She'd worn when she'd first met prince john, but she remembered it because it was the nigh Guy had begun to realize that maybe his feelings for her ran much deeper than he thought. It was tighter than usual, but that was due to her pregnant state. She hadn't begun to show yet, but her stomach was firmer.<p>

Meg strode out and looked around for Guy, spotting Allan she walked up to him. "Allan?"

Allan jumped and spun around. "You…stay away from me."

She smiled. "All right. Thank you."

"Yeah. Go on before your husband finds us."

"Too late." Guy said coming around a corner.

Meg turned. "Now Guy, I was just asking where you were," words died as she took in Guy's appearance. He'd cut his hair short and it was neatly combed. He was wearing a simple white shirt instead of the leather jacket's he always wore. His face was cleanly shaven. Meg could only stare at him in amazement.

Guy walked up and took her arm, shooting a glare at Allan who was staring with his mouth hanging open. "Come on." Meg could hardly take her eyes off him. It was like he had become a totally different man. "Meg," Guy said as he pushed the flap back to their tent. "You keep staring at me."

"Sorry," she croaked. "You…you look."

"Ridiculous, I know."

"No." She shook her head. "You look…very handsome. I-I'm speechless."

Guy smirked as he pulled her close and kissed her nose. "That's a first."

Hugh started crying and Guy groaned. She laughed and reached for her harp. "He's just restless."

Guy sat beside her as she began to strum the harp. "And what song are you going to lull them to sleep with?"

"Well, it's not a lullaby." She said. "I've….well, it's kind of our song."

"Our song?" He arched an amused brow. "I wasn't aware we had a song."

"Neither was I." She said. "I heard a minstrel sing it and he was kind enough to teach it to me for a rather modest fee."

Guy nodded. "All right. Sing on."

Meg cleared her throat and began to sing softly. _Ne'er forsake me, here remain. Share with me my dark domain! Beautiful flower of love so kind blooms in the bower where our love's enshrined. Give me your loving care. Oh free me from this dark despair. Tender scion of Philomel. Here in the shadows weave your magic spell. My maid of music, weave your magic spell. Why don't you swear here to join me, where I can call you mine forever? Oh, my lover. Ne'er forsake me, here remain. Share with me my dark domain! Beautiful flower of love so kind. Here in the bower where our love's enshrined. Here in the shadows weave your magic spell. My gentle maiden, weave your magic spell. Here in the shadows weave your spell._

The babies were now sound asleep, she set the harp aside and looked at Guy. He was studying her thoughtfully. "Interestingly put." He reached over and brushed back a strand of her hair. "but, I can see how it can be. But…it'd be better if I sang it to you."

Meg smiled. "Can you sing?"

Guy made a face. "No."

She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd like to hear you sometime anyway."

Guy laughed shortly as she kissed. His arms wound around her waist as he leaned back. Meg deepened the kiss and gripped him tighter.

"Meg? Guy?" She groaned as Robin came in. his eyes widened. "Meg! Guy is going to kill you! Are you crazy, cheating on him?"

Meg groaned and sat up. "This is Guy."

Robin's eyes widened. "That's Guy?"

"Yes, Hood." He spat. "What is it?"

Robin stared at him before getting his mouth to work. "I-I've been to the king. And," he sighed. "he won't release you from the vow."

Meg stiffened. "But…even after what happened to me?"

Robin nodded. "He said Guy's too valuable to him. I'm sorry. I tried. Honest."

Guy nodded solemnly. "It's all right Hood. Thanks. But please, next time, announce yourself."

Robin shrugged. "All right. But knocking on tapestry is difficult."

"Try it." Guy growled. "Goodnight."

Meg exhaled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Guy."

"Shh Meg," he tilted her chin up and kissed her on the nose. "we'll take it each day at a time. We'll be fine."

And Meg honestly hoped she could believe that.


	33. Death

Chapter thirty-three

Death

Meg made a face and tightened her grip around Guy's neck. "Please?"

Guy laughed and shook his head. "No. I have to get up." Meg arched her body against Guy and he groaned. "No." he pulled her arms off his neck and sat up just as Robert and Hugh announced their hunger. "See?" He reached for his clothes. Meg stood up and muttering in Celtic. "Meg, do I need to wash out your mouth with soap because you said something the children shouldn't have heard?"

Meg groaned and pulled her robe on. "Very funny Guy."

Guy smirked and pulled on his shirt. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to give orders to my men. All the houses in the villages are almost repaired since we ran more of prince john's followers off. Now, we've got to fix fences, repair barns, and help with the planting and whatever chores."

Meg nodded. "I see." She turned towards him. "What can I do?"

Guy frowned. "I'd prefer, you'd stay with me."

Meg nodded and turned back to nursing the twins. "I agree."

He frowned. "All right. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Meg, you'd typically raise Hell about being told something like that. Now, you nod your head."

"Well," she shifted uncomfortably. "that was…that was before."

Guy walked towards Meg and sat down beside her. He exhaled and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Never think…you can't tell me things. If you need to talk, I'll listen."

Meg shook her head. "I'm fine…now that you're here. I'm just…a little…nervous now."

"Scared?" He asked with an arched brow.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" He frowned at her and she sighed. "Except waking up one day and you not being beside me."

Guy exhaled. "That's won't happen for a time Meg. Now, I'll go get your breakfast."

"I'll be waiting."

Guy nodded and went outside. He took a few steps, stopped and looked at the tent. He could hear Meg talking to the babies and he sighed. He glanced around the village, which had practically been condemned, when he'd first arrived. Five months later, he watched healthier looking children running around, laughing. It was great reward.

He saw James sitting in a corner and he walked up to him. "Hey. Where have you been?"

"Around." He sulked as he stood up.

Guy knew that tone and look. Something was wrong. He caught James around the arm. "Wait a minute. What's wrong?"

He frowned. "Nothing."

Guy shook his head. "All right, I'll buy it. But you haven't been yourself."

"Neither have you!" James said. "You spend all your time with….with her now."

Understanding flashed in Guy's head. "Oh, Meg?"

"Yes, her."

Guy sighed. "I've been having problems with Meg and I've been trying to fix them. Someone hurt her, cut her with a knife," James's head came up. "and she going to have another baby. She doesn't scare easy, she covers it up but she isn't strong enough to defend herself without hurting the baby."

"So…you've been keeping her safe?"

Guy nodded. "Yes. In fact, we're going to have a picnic later. Why don't you join us, get to know her better?"

James hesitated. "I don't know."

"Meg has said she'd like to know you better. She also said, if we can't find the right family for you….we'd adopt you, be a family to you." Guy smirked at the look on James's head. "I'd expect you to keep an eye on her and the babies, make sure they're safe too."

James's face broke into a smile. "Yes sir!"

Guy ruffled his hair. "Good boy. Now, let's go get something to eat."

Robin walked by. "I agree."

"Oh Hood," he said. "I need to talk to you later."

"Sure, what about?"

Guy made sure that James was out of hearing distance before answering. "My death."

Robin stopped. "You're not going to die."

"I'm not planning on it, but, if something were to happen, I'd like to know Meg was taken care of. I don't mind these attacks on me, but, her. She deserves to be protected, but if something happened. I need to know that she was safe."

"I understand." Robin nodded. "All right, we'll talk."

* * *

><p>"Guy of Gisbourne," Meg said as she walked up to him. "you're a half hour late!"<p>

Guy held up his hands. "Easy," he jumped over the fence and walked up to her. "did I make the little woman mad?"

Meg nodded and poked him in the chest. "Don't call me that!"

Guy laughed. "Meg, I was busy."

"I know!" She laughed. "I just wanted to see if I could still make you nervous." Guy laughed and reached for her arm. "James and I've had a nice long chat. He's a good boy, eager to help."

Guy nodded. "I noticed."

Meg stopped short and bent over to pick up a bright orange flower. "Yes." Guy let out a strange sound and Meg turned to see a dagger sticking up out of his chest. "GUY?" She screamed as he fell backwards on his back. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Robin, Allan, James and many others came racing towards her. She set the basket of the twin's aside and knelt beside him. Guy's blue eyes were open and lifeless. Some blood trickled from his mouth. "Guy?" She said as she searched for a pulse frantically. "Guy? Can you hear me?"

Guy didn't respond. Feeling arms on her shoulders she spun around to see Allan. He shook his head. "Meg, I'm sorry."

She stared. "What?"

Robin pulled the bleeding dagger out of his chest. "Marian," he shook his head. "it got him in his heart."

Meg shrieked. "What are you saying?"

"He's dead."

Meg shook her head. "No. No. No! He can't be!" she started crying. "what…are …you saying?"

"Meg, he's gone."

Meg wrenched free from Allan's grip and threw herself down beside him cradling his head in her lap. Tears blurred her vision as she checked for any sign of his vitals. There were none.

Meg's hand trembled as she gently ran her hand down his face, closing his blue eyes forever. She cried, unashamed of the many eyes on her as she shed tears for the man who'd been deprived of love his entire life. Now, that he'd found love, he'd been deprived of life itself. Meg touched her stomach, the unborn life there would never see it's father's face or hear it's father's laugh.

She felt James's hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of you." Meg's heart broke at the brave look in his thirteen year old eyes and tears that were running down his face. "I promised him."

Meg nodded and Robin knelt beside her. "Meg, we'll take care of his body for you. He…seemed to know something was going to happen. He gave me instructions."

"All…right," she croaked. "can I….have…a moment?"

Robin nodded as Meg leaned down and kissed his lips. "No matter how many miles we are apart….even in separate worlds…. it doesn't matter to us." Her voice shook terribly and her tears dripped onto his closed eyelids. "because God gave us a gift of love that will last forever even if we did have it for such a short time. I thank Him and I thank you Guy."

Strong arms lifted Meg up and James grabbed the twins. Allan moved slowly through the wet and blurry world towards Guy's tent, which they'd, vacated mere hours ago. Allan sat beside her while she cried herself into oblivion, sobering long enough to send James and him out of the room to nurse the twins.

That night, she lay wrapped in the blankets that had that male scent of his that always turned her on. Sweat, dirt, horses and the forest.

"Meg?" Allan said. "It's time."

She stood up, James came in and took the twins. Meg stood there as Guy's casket was lowered in the hole. James gripped her hand tight and stood there in cold silence. Several families were there, and she shook her head in wonder as several families shed tears for Guy and left flowers on his grave. Many gave her words of comfort and spoke of the kindness he'd done for them.

Meg sat down beside the grave, smoothing the dirt. "Guy, I'm going home now." She shook her head. "I know you loved England, but, I cannot," more tears ran down her face. "I will not stay in the land, that took you from me. I can't." she exhaled. "it's going to hurt me to leave you in this horrible place, but, it's what you would have wished. I won't forget you. I shall not love or marry anyone else. I'll try to be mother and father to our children. And someday, we will meet again."


	34. Sir Fitzgerald Griffith

Chapter thirty-four

Sir Fitzgerald Griffith

* * *

><p><em>Seven month later,<em>

* * *

><p>Meg glanced at the wagon holding her children and her supplies. She exhaled and turned back to Marian, Robin Hood and their daughter Delilah. Meg shifted her daughter Crystal to another arm and smiled. "We better be going."<p>

Marian hugged her. "Be careful."

Meg nodded. "I will."

Marian exhaled. "It's been seven months. Meg, you should wear something lighter."

"When my heart feels lighter." Meg said. "Someday."

Marian nodded and Robin stepped forward. "Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

Meg nodded and shook his hand. "I'll be fine. Thank you. I've known the feelings of having one's husband away and I don't wish it on any woman. Thank you for the offer and thank you for finding the house for us."

Robin nodded. "It's the least I can do. Meg, try not to blame England."

Meg bit her lip. "You ask too much Robin. I can't now, someday, I will."

"Mother." James said. "Everything's ready. Robert and Hugh are settled."

She smiled. "Thank you." She glanced around the castle and exhaled. "I'll write, but, I can never come back here."

Marian nodded. "We understand. God be with you."

Meg nodded. "And God be with you."

She turned and climbed into the rickety wagon beside James. He studied her. "Are you sure mother? We can still stay, it's not to late."

Meg nodded. "I'm sure." She glanced around the castle and a knife twisted in her stomach and heart. Too many memories connected with this horrible place.

The dungeons where she and Guy had met. The room that he and Robin had climbed into to see that she was all right, the dining hall where he'd dared to kiss her before prince john. She'd see the Archbishop who'd married them and she'd remember the look in Guy's eyes when he'd proposed. Or she would walk by the tower where they'd consummated their forbidden marriage and remembered how there wasn't any time for nervousness. The sounds of a whip only served to remind her of when Guy had been beaten.

Sleeping had almost been impossible with Guy's scent lingering on the blankets. Leather jackets kept popping up everywhere and she didn't have the heart to get rid of them. She'd hear his footsteps in the hall and remember that deep, baritone voice that made her tremble with any little word.

If it weren't for Crystal, Meg would have been in Ireland now. But now, Crystal was born and she had regained her strength. It was time to move on. She'd spent a few minutes at Guy's grave and spoke to him about her final decision.

"Mother?" James said. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm never coming back. Let's go James."

James picked up the reigns and flicked them. The horses started moving towards their new home.

Ireland.

* * *

><p>Meg put Crystal in the basket and turned to James. "Now, I'll be right back."<p>

James made a face. "I promised Guy, I'd protect you." Meg's heart tightened. "I cannot let you go into a tavern."

"I've been in one before, and you're to young!" She snapped. "I expect you to protect Robert, Hugh and Crystal. That's important." In an instant, all anger whooshed out of her. "I'm sorry James, really."

He nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry. I know…you still miss Guy." He inhaled. "I used to hate that he'd spent so much time with you. Now, I'm ashamed. I wish, you'd have more time."

"Guy and I have all the time in the world. We still do." She patted his arm and pulled out the letter. She straightened her shoulders and walked into the tavern. She pushed the door open and glanced around. She instantly noted that it was a rather small tavern, so she didn't have any trouble finding the bar.

She walked up and the bartender stared at her. "We don't serve ladies."

"I'm not wanting a drink." Meg cleared her throat. "I'm looking for Sir Fitzgerald Griffith." The bartender paused. "I believe he's expecting me."

"So, you're Ms. Meagan Gisbourne?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Thomas!" He shouted and a teenage boy came racing around the corner.

"Yes Sir!"

"Take this young lady out to Griffith's farm." The bartender shook his head. "Strange man. Never has much to say."

* * *

><p>Meg tapped on the front door impatiently. "Who is it?" A deep voice with a slight Irish twang said from within.<p>

"Mr. Griffith? This is Meagan Gisbourne."

"Oh." The voice said quietly. "Come in." Meg pushed the door open and studied the back of a tall muscular man.

"Move away from the door and sit down." He said abruptly.

She scowled. "Sit down? Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to…stupid girl."

Meg's heart stopped at those words. She sat down in a nearby chair "I'm…. sitting." The man turned slowly and Meg held her breath. She gripped her hands as the Guy's ghost approached her. "No!" She said jumping up. "I'm dreaming."

"Meg."

"No!" She said. "This isn't real. Dear God, why torture me?" She stared at Guy as he approached her. "This is not real. I'm seeing things. This it not real!"

Meg's heart stopped beating as Guy's hands touched her shoulders. she knew that touch. She knew the sensations that filled her body.

"If I weren't real," Guy said quietly tilting her chin up, ignoring her gasp. "then this wouldn't feel so real. Don't you remember Meg?"

Guy kissed her once and Meg moaned. "No. it can't be."

"I'm real Meg." She shook her head and Guy pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. Meg's mind struggle to accept that he was here and that he was real. She clung as all feelings flooded her again. Guy was here, he was real. Meg started crying and clung to Guy as he held her tight. "Shh, it's over." He said. "it's over."

The, Meg began to feel anger. How could he have done this to her? Meg drew back her hand and slapped him. "How could you?" Guy stood there and looked at her calmly. "seven months! Do you know I cried myself to sleep every single night and I had to give birth to our daughter without any family near?"

"Meg, calm down."

"Calm down!" She shrieked. "How can I? How is this even possible?"

"Meg, Robin and I had this plan. He threw the dagger into my chest which hit the sack of blood which we'd pinned to this plate of wood on my chest."

"What? Robin and you….you planned this?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She said running her hands through her hair. "For seven months I thought you were dead!"

"Meg, I didn't want to, but I had to." Guy pulled her down on the chair and gripped her hands.

"And you couldn't tell me?"

"Meg, it was for the best. I did it to protect you. I was declared dead and the king's vow had no hold on me. I couldn't see you anyway for fear of being recognized, nor could I contact you. Oh Meg," he kissed her hand. "it's been hell for me."

"For you? I spent months mourning you."

"Meg, I did it to protect you. Guy of Gisbourne is dead. Forever."

Meg nodded. "You." Her voice failed and she flung her arms around him. "Oh, I wish I could stay angry with you but I can't!" Guy held her close and kissed her forehead. "I thought I lost you forever."

"I told you Meg, we had all the time in the world. Now, I've made it so we have all the time in the world."

Meg closed her eyes as Guy kissed her again. She smiled as his lips firmly pressed against hers. The sound of a baby crying caused them to separate. Meg stood up and held out her hand. "Come, its time for you to meet your daughter, Crystal." She smiled. "You're right. Now we do have all the time in the world, there's nothing for us to worry about anymore."


	35. Finding happiness again

Chapter Thirty Five

Finding Happiness Again

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen years later,<em>

* * *

><p>"Robert! Hugh! James! Crystal! Allan! Jonas! Stop it now!"<p>

Guy looked up from the desk, looking out the window to see Meg shrieking at their children. Well, teens actually. Robert and Hugh were sixteen, both were strikingly handsome and took after him. Crystal was fifteen and the tomboy of the group. Allan was going to turn twelve and Jonas, at ten was the youngest. James, was twenty-eight and he was going to marry some village girl he'd met on a trip and he'd been corresponding with her ever since.

Right now, all five of them were having a huge friendly, wrestling match on the front lawn. And Meg, for some crazy reason, was shrieking her head off.

Guy set down the quill and walked out to where Meg was standing holding onto the horse's reins. He frowned; she'd gone into town riding the horse and came back walking the horse. Guy, after time earned the towns trust and was elected sheriff and he'd been one for fourteen years. Meg, had made a lovely sheriff's wife, except now, she had a nasty look on her face.

"Meg?" she turned and shot him a sour look, he pretended not to notice it. "Something wrong with the horse?"

"No." she bit out.

"Well, then why aren't you riding him?" he brushed back a strand of her unruly hair. She slapped his hand away.

She dug her hands in her waistline. "I am not getting on a horse again after what you did to me Sir Fitzgerald Griffith Guy of Gisbourne!"

Guy blinked. She was mad at him? For what? "Ok….what did I do?"

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted.

Guy felt the world spin at Meg's announcement. Guy stared at her. "what?" he sank to his knees in shock as the world turned unnatural colors. His heart felt as if it had just popped out of his chest. "but, we're….

"I know, you're 45 and I'm 39, but obviously, we don't know our own age!" Meg tossed the reins to James. "take the horses in."

Guy stared at Meg in shock as she stomped back into their cottage. After all this time, a baby now, they were going to be parent's again.

"dad?" crystal said. "maybe you should talk to her?"

Guy nodded, "I'm…still…trying to recover."

Crystal gave him a nudge towards the door. He nodded and pushed the door open and eyed Meg. She sat in the middle of the room staring at the kettle that she'd put on the fire.

Guy walked over and sat down beside her. He reached for her hand and Meg squeezed back. He cleared his throat, "it must have been….our fifteenth anniversary."

Meg scowled, "what else?"

"Meg, I'm sorry."

"you're going to be Guy of Gisbourne!" she said. "I invited robin, Marian, Delilah, john and rose here for two weeks. I'm awaiting a reply, if they accept, how am I going to explain this at my age?"

Guy blinked before he started laughing. Meg joined in with him and wrapped her arms around him. she suddenly stopped and pulled away before letting out a moan. "I left my bags in the doctor's office."

"Ahh," Guy said. "you sit. I'll send Robert."

"all right." She said. "but you're going to explain to them why I'm in this condition."

* * *

><p>And Meg was right. Robin howled for five minutes and Guy had to threaten him within an inch of his life. The quiet two weeks Meg had planned were anything else but quiet.<p>

Delilah, was a lovely seventeen-year-old girl who immediately brought trouble into the house. And she caught Robert and Hugh's attention, which led to both of them behaving like total idiots. Finally, when the two wound up in a huge fight, Guy forced Delilah to tell them if she was interested in either of them. And Robert was crushed when she said it was Hugh.

And the romance drama was over.

Or so he thought.

Allan and Jonas had a bad case of puppy love for eleven-year-old Rose. But, she boldly stated that she wasn't interested in either of them because they were dirty and smelled like a stable. After that, Meg never had to tell them to wash up again. Still, Rose wasn't interested. She stated she was her daddy's girl and that's all she was going to be. But the dramatics didn't end.

John and Crystal. Oh, those two battled, argued and screamed at each other so much that Robin threatened to shoot their tongues out. Meg was cranky and he didn't allow her to wander further than the house.

Then, the night before everyone left Meg asked Crystal to play a song on her Celtic harp. Meg and Crystal both had the ability to melt a man's heart. The moment Crystal opened her mouth, Guy saw John fall under her spell. Meg sat back and let Crystal have her moment.

River's and dreams.

It had been so long since he'd heard that song.

_Voices haunt me, here alone. Gently call me, to come home. Dreams are with me, from the past, they must guide me, they must last. Doubts and darkness, cloud the way. I will make the journey. I will find the way_

Meg started sniffling and Guy walked over to her. "hey, you all right?"

she nodded. "just remembering…harder days." Guy stood up and held out his hand. Meg frowned, but she put her hand in his. "Guy? What are you?"

"Shh," he kissed her nose. "just relax."

Meg brushed a strand of her hair back and closed her eyes. she sighed and snuggled close as Guy moved slowly to the music. Robin and Marian stood up also beginning to dance. Hugh and Delilah danced timidly with Robert looking sullenly on until Rose persuaded him to dance with her which was an amusing sight.

_All the places I have gone. All the battles I have won. All the rivers I have run coming home. All the places I have gone. All the battles I have won. All the rivers I have run coming home._

Meg sighed. They had gone many places, won many battles, and crossed many rivers before finding a place to call home. And everything was there to stay, forever and a day. Life was full and complete and no more tears would follow them ever again.


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

><p><em>Five years later,<em>

* * *

><p>Guy groaned as he sat down next to Meg and exhaled. "I am never, ever doing this again."<p>

Meg laughed and kissed him. "Guy."

"I mean it." He said. "Of all the hardest things I've ever had to do, this is it."

"Guy!"

"I mean it." He looked towards the tent where John shamelessly had his new bride Crystal pressed against his body. But the look on her face said she was clearly enjoying every touch he was giving her. "Look at that! And honestly, they're not even married."

"Guy!" Meg laughed.

"Well, the marriage wasn't consummated," he huffed. "it's not legal yet."

"I'm fairly certain that they will take care of that detail tonight." Guy's eyes flashed and Meg jumped up and sat promptly in his lap. "Now darling, she's not your little baby anymore."

Guy exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't understand how it happened. One year ago,"

"Five." She interrupted gently.

"Fine. _Five _years ago, she and he hated each other. I remember them," he shook his head. "screaming and cursing at each other. Then, next thing I know…they're getting married! I mean, they only met once!"

"Oh guy," she laughed. "they corresponded and you just never paid attention."

"I did too!"

"Besides," she murmured. "I knew they'd been meeting secretly from time to time. Believe me, they did a good job of hiding it."

"I didn't see it coming."

She smiled. "Your eyes are getting old."

"And last year, Robert and Delilah got married." He shook his head as he pointed towards the incandescently happy couple. Deliliah was pregnant and probably expecting twins, judging by the size of her. "Now don't tell me _that _didn't take you by surprise."

She smiled. I wasn't."

"Oh, come on! She said that she was in love with Hugh. And then suddenly," he slapped her hip and she squirmed. "sorry, you're on my knee."

"Thank you very much for noticing."

He frowned at her. "Not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be."

"She's in love with Robert! Honestly! How did that happen?"

"She fell in love with Robert. Hugh is too much like Robin for her. Cocky, arrogant and she like me, wants a man who's willing to put up with her temper and listen to her."

"Meg."

"Not to mention, he's much kinder, gentler and loving than Hugh was. He just was able to woo her in a much more quiet manner, without being dishonorable. How's the saying go, 'faint heart ne'er won fair lady'?"

"You know I hate poetry."

"I'll tell you something that you'll hate more." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You have Heather to walk down the aisle."

Guy frowned at the mention of their five-year-old daughter. "No." He stated adamantly. "That will never happen."

"Oh yes it will Guy. Because, I want grandchildren."

"I just want my children to stay this age forever."

Meg shrugged. "I don't, because then I'd miss moments like this." She ran her hand down his cheek, her nails catching on a few strands of hair that was starting to gray. "I've loved every moment with you Guy. Every moment, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

He smiled and kissed her as the sounds of the wedding festivities faded around him. "You know what," he murmured. "I wouldn't change anything either."


End file.
